Recueil ONE-SHOT
by teambonbon972
Summary: recueil de moyennes et petites histoires sur le couple Bamon
1. Would not that (1)

**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne appartiennent pas, ni TVD**

_**Personnage:**_

_** -Humain: Elena**_

_** -Vampire: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Katerina**_

_** -Sorcière: Bonnie**_

**Résumé: **_Et si les dernière paroles de Damon à Bonnie dans la danse du 2*18, prenaient enfin sens, qu'ils ne voulaient pas tous les deux être proche se soucier l'un de l'autre de peur de trop s'attacher. Mais, aussi ils s'en servent d'excuses pour ne pas aller plus loin (BAMON)_

* * *

><p><strong>os: Would not that!<strong>

**P1**

**-« Stefan, c'est pour toi ! »** chantonna Damon le sourire aux lèvres complètement absorbée par son roman. Il tourna une page soupirant de ne plus entendre cette satané sonnette. Mais quelque seconde plus tard, c'est reparti pour un tour à son plus grand désarroi.

**« STEFAN, LA PORTE ! »** insista le vampire d'une voix plus rauque. Il retira son nez de son bouquin pour regarder brièvement les escaliers menant à l'étage. Personne ne se manifestait, alors il referma bruyamment son livre avant de le balancer sur le canapé **« Bien, ne soit pas étonné si j'ai l'envie soudaine et alléchante d'une centaine de tes amis les rongeurs. Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue, si demain tu n'as rien à te mettre sous la dent !** » Avec facilité, il sauta par-dessus le fauteuil puis trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, ses sourcils se froncèrent, le vieux vampire ne savait plus quoi dire. Voir le cou ensanglantée de la petite sorcière le laissait perplexe. Intrigué, de voir une main mate la maintenir fermement, il l'ouvra un peu plus **« Oh, non…pas toi»**

**…**

**-« Je sais, tu es très content de me voir mon petit Damon tout autant que l'on sait que je t'aime. Mais passons, tu me fais entrez »** il lui rendit son sourire ironique quand elle comprit que de servir de Bonnie comme d'un bélier n'allait pas la faire rentrer **« Toujours aussi marrant mais tu as deux solutions, Dam-Dam, soit je rentre ou soit on rentre. Dans tous les cas, je serai à l'intérieur alors qu'elle… »** Son regard se posa sur Bonnie. Il détaillait de bas en haut d'une drôle de façon puis céda en lui laissant le champs libre. **« Merci »** Katherine rentra sans perdre de temps à l'intérieur en les laissant sur le pas de la porte.

**-« Non… »** Bonnie leva les yeux sur lui en s'arrêtant net devant lui **« Pas toi »**

**-« Damon, Ce n'est pas drôle, laisses-moi passé »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Ce n'est pas en étudiant t'amusant au Grill et faire la belle dans les magasins que tu vas réussir à être à la hauteur d'Emily, Bonnie, tu m'es inutile »**

**-« Fermes-la, et laisses-moi rentrer » **elle le poussa encore mais il prit ses épaules pour la faire reculer

**-« Non et encore non !»**

**-« Et les sorcières incompétentes peuvent-elles faire ça » **il sentit une pression dans sa tête, un bruit assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Ses mains sur sa tête, il sentit ses jambes se briser. Il se retrouva à genoux au sol pendant qu'elle lui adressa un regard assassin.

**-« Bonnie, cesses-ça tout de suite, tu vas me le payer ! »**

**-« Au lieu de me faire des reproches, essayes de trouver des solutions à tes problèmes ! 1 : elle dévalise ta réserve de bourbon et de 2 : il faut la faire déguerpir d'ici avant qu'elle mette à feu et à sang notre ville »**

**-« Quoi ?! »** cria-t-il en ayant juste retenue le mot bourbon. Il pivota légèrement le buste ne ressentant plus aucune pression, alors que Bonnie passait à côté de lui sans un regard. **« Hey, on n'a pas fini Bennett »** grâce à sa vitesse vampirique il la suivant de près jusqu'au salon où ils découvrirent ensemble Katerina toucher du bout des doigts les bibelots de l'immense bibliothèque des Salvatore. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était le petit bout de femme devant lui. Le sang qui collait sur sa peau caramel le dérangeait. Il plissa les yeux cherchant une explication à ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit ainsi. La voix de cette dernière le poussa à la regarder plus en haut :

**-« La réponse à ta question est je n'en sais rien » « J'ignore pourquoi, Katerina s'en est prise à moi et pourquoi, elle est ici »** il la voyait grimacer tout en touchant son cou.

**-« Et elle t'a soigné au moins ? »**

**-« Oh que non, je n'aurai pas accepté »**

**-« Et si c'était moi »** Il la vit se retourner et chercher à savoir s'il blaguait **« Je suis ample plus sérieux, tu perds beaucoup de sang** » il prit la main de Bonnie et lui montra sa paume **« Regardes »**

**-« Ce n'est rien » **rapidement, il la sentit reprendre son poignet. Il comprit qu'il la perdait, il lut dans ses iris qu'elle s'interrogeait. S'il se souciait plus d'elle que d'habitude, mais ce doute disparut **« Une tisane et un sac de glaçon, ça ira très bien »**

**-« Ridicule foutaise quand il y a une solution plus simple et plus rapide, on la prend sans hésiter »** murmura-t-il en se collant à son dos après que cette dernière se retournait trop gênée. Il sentit sa raideur, il savait que pour elle c'était bien pire. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle aurait pu perdre la vie **« Prends mon sang, tu te sentiras plus forte, tu ne ressentiras plus ce léger tiraillement et ses démangeaisons sur ta peau »**

**-« Non ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ami que je…Non c'est trop… »**

**-« J'en suis sûr que si c'était Stefan ou Blondie… »**

**-« Encore moins, c'est trop intime »** Bonnie l'interrompit et continua**. « Je trouve ça trop intime et dégoutant, alors changeons de sujet » « Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'elle veut »** sans voix, il la vit s'éloigner. Damon s'insultait à tout au fond de lui, d'être bête pour se soucier d'elle. Elle ne souhaite pas que l'on s'inquiète pour elle mais ses stupides actions provoquaient l'effet inverse. Bennett avait le plus besoin d'être protéger que quiconque, ça il en avait conscience au fil des années parce qu'elle se sacrifiait sans hésiter. Mais il préférait en faire abstraction parce que ça serait une preuve de plus de son attachement pour elle.

**« Alors » **au son de sa voix il se réveilla de ses songes, il la regarda s'adresser au double maléfique** « qu'est-ce que tu nous veux au juste »**

**-« Oh ça serait trop facile de vous le révéler tout de but en blanc »** elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé le regardant se rapprocher de Bonnie **« Que vous êtes craquant vous deux, vous avez jamais penser à….. »**

**-« On est seulement amis »**

-«** C'est toi qui vois….bon revenons à nos moutons mes très chers amis » **elle se rassit dos plaqué contre le dossier du fauteuil les jambes croisés** « Je réponds à vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes »**

**-« Ok, après tu nous fous la paix »**

**-« Tu me brises le cœur Damon » **tous les deux la virent mettre sa main sur son cœur** « je croyais que tu voulais reprendre notre histoire où elle s'était arrêter à moins que tu sois amoureux de mon double ou encore mieux de la petite sorcière en secret »**

**-« Pardon »** tous les trois regardèrent l'entrée du manoir, Damon et Bonnie étaient surpris de la voir ici.

**-« Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** demanda Bonnie tandis que lui se rapprochait du double.

**-« C'est Stefan qui m'a demandé de venir et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »** **« Et que veux-t-elle dire par…. »**

**-« T'inquiètes, Elena, elle est dingue. Elle a dû surement sentir ta présence et voulait tous nous mettre mal à l'aise. Rien de plus »** le ton rassurant de Bonnie fit resserrer les poings de Damon. En cet instant, il n'aurait jamais cru être irrité par le soulagement qui se lisait sur le visage d'Elena.

**-« Ok, alors elle veut quoi ? »**

**-« Moi rien » **Tout le monde regardait l'unique l'emblématique Petrova** « seulement à te pourrir la vie » « Je me suis toujours demandé quel effet ça te faisait de savoir quand Stefan te regard, il me voit moi » « Tu sais, c'est très moche une histoire qui se répète » « Tu te rends compte que tu n'as ni identité ni caractère ni de véritable histoire….Je me tuerai à ta place, On t'aime et on te désir parce que tu me ressembles parce que tu es une plus douce version de moi-même »**

**-« Faites la taire sinon je me la fais »**

-**« Calmes-toi, je me charge d'elle! » **Bonnie s'interposa entre les deux double avant de faire face à Katerina**« Poses-nous tes questions pour qu'on en finisse »**

**-« Mais…»**

**-« Bonnie a raison, Elena gardes ton calme » **reprit-il le relai. Il la maîtrisait tout en regardant Katerina se rapprocher dangereusement de Bonnie puis lui tourner autour.

-**« Je voudrai savoir ce que l'on dit sur Klaus est vrai, tu as utilisé le même sort que ta mère Abby avait jeté sur Mickael »**

**-« Oui, je l'ai dessécher, maintenant à moi »**

**-« Tut-tut, il est où car une quelque gouttes de sang suffisent pour le délivrer de la prison qui est son corps » « Je veux m'assurer que je suis enfin libre »**

**-« Il est en sécurité, seulement les sorcières peuvent voir le cercueil et faire le apparaître »**

**-« Bien pose-moi ta question Bon-bon » **Damon entendit le soulagement de Katerina, il la vit relaver la tête sure d'elle et de sa décision

**-« Que veux-tu ? »**

**-« Et bien maintenant que je ne suis plus chassée, je vais faire ce que j'aurai du vivre ce que j'aurai du faire en 1864 : être avec l'homme que j'aime, lui dire qui je suis réellement. Je vais réussir à le reconquérir et pour ça je dois vivre ici. Vous serez obligé de me faire une place digne de ce nom dans votre petit cercle d'ami »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Ahlala ! Il a beau être le prof le plus sexy et le plus cool mais qu'est-ce que je me suis fait chier»<strong>

**-« Tu n'exagères pas un peu Care ? »**

-«** Miss Bennett, tu ne vois pas ma coiffure ? » **la sorcière roula des yeux en se levant de sa chaise**« J'ai presque plus de boucle. J'ai failli m'endormir trois fois, ma tête à glisser de ma main trois fois durant une heure, tu t'en rends compte ! » « Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur je remercie Katerina, c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes sortie vivante de ce cours »**

**-« Il n'y a pas de quoi Blondie » **Caroline tourna la tête, Katerina passer in extrémiste entre Bonnie et la petite Gilbert. Une tension naquit entre les deux doubles quand elles se firent face. Elena n'avait pas de mot pour d'écrire le dégoût pour celle qui pourrissait sa vie depuis maintenant un mois. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras tandis que Katerina la regardait avec une certaine révulsion mais tout en gardant son sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres **« Mais qui voilà, la piètre copie de moi-même est en face de moi. Ca tombe bien, j'ai un petit message à faire passer à Rick ! »**

**-« Pourquoi, tu ne lui dis pas toi-même, il est juste derrière»**

**-« On n'est encore arrivé au stade où nos langues se touches…. tu vois ce que je veux dire….bref, si un jour, il a besoin d'une aide pour le prochain cours, j'ai quelque petite anecdote bien croustillante à lui raconter. Je pense qu'il sait où me trouver, Hein Rick » ** **« Et quand à toi Bennett, très ravis de devoir passer du temps avec toi » « Bye, bye les amies » **La brune et la Blonde furent surprise par le ton employé par Katerina, puis fixa Bonnie d'une manière, qu'elle se sentait toute gênée.

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Tu expliques »**

**-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Care »** répondit Bonnie en sortant enfin de la classe.

Un peu plus loin, malgré le brouhaha et les centaines de lycéens passant devant lui, il ne voyait et n'entendait qu'elle. De son regard impassible, il la détaillait marcher vers les cassiers. Il put à loisir admirer son cou gracile légèrement mise en valeur grâce à une coupe de cheveux très courte. Il était fasciné par lui et de plus en plus par elle. Sa curiosité par rapport à sa petite sorcière n'avait jamais été aussi élevée. Alors, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, plus jamais. Là il la voyait rire, lever les yeux au ciel encore et encore en rangeant ses cahiers. Il la sentait légèrement agacée par l'infiltration de Caroline dans sa vie privée, il décida alors de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche puis pianota ceci :

**_Damon : Fais-là taire, sinon je l'étrangle_**

Il releva la tête et fut amuser de par sa réaction. Elle était en train de releva la tête regarder par tout. Quand elle se retourna, elle captura rapidement son regard puis baissa la tête.

**_Bonnie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_**

**_Damon : As-tu oublié notre plan d'attaque ?_**

**_Bonnie : Non, mais tu pouvais m'attendre au manoir !_**

**_Damon : Non et rater votre discussion très profonde entre blondie Elena et toi, c'est tout bonnement inestimable._**

Il rajouta un smiley puis la regarda encore, elle secoua la tête. Ne recevant rien, il persista

**_Damon : Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la faire taire, non mais sérieux, elle n'a pas d'autre sujet de discussion autre que les fringues et les mecs. Lockwood ne la satisfait pas assez pour qu'elle veuille te recaser avec le petit Gilbert._**

**_Bonnie : Tu n'es qu'un crétin. De 1) Jer est très gentil avec moi et ne t'a rien fait. Je sors avec qui je veux_**

**_Damon : Je t'en prie, il t'a trompé avec un fantôme, et assurément encore ses dents de lait_**

**_Bonnie : et de 2) Caroline est une fille géniale et elle est loin de me fatiguée c'est toi qui me pompe tout mon énergie_**

**_Damon : Alors pourquoi tu soupires, lève la tête à chaque fois qu'elle fait sa Gossipédia_**

Bonnie sourit à ce message, ce qui provoqua chez lui l'étirement de ses lèvres fines. Grâce à lui, elle venait de passer de l'énervement à la l'amusement

**_Bonnie : Bien, alors si nos discussions sont aussi futile que les articles que Closer et autres du genre pourquoi t'infliger ça ! Va au grill, boit du bourbon et fiche moi la paix pour une fois !_**

**_Damon : tu le sais très bien, tu me manquais beaucoup trop_**

**_Bonnie : On se rejoint dehors, Salvatore. Je croire de plus en plus que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi_**

Il ne put lui envoyer un dernier message son portable avait plus de batterie. Il releva les yeux c'était Caroline qui le fixait maintenant. Il comprit de par son expression qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux et allait bien le faire savoir à Bonnie.

**-« C'est avec lui que tu as rendez-vous ?»**

**-« Tu parles de qui Caroline? »**

**-« Damon ! Bonnie, le mec juste derrière toi »**

A ce moment-là, Elena releva la tête le vit

**-« Pourquoi, il est là »** demanda à son tour Elena

**-« On a un plan pour se débarrasser de Katerina, satisfaite » **répondit Bonnie lasses de devoir s'expliquer

**-« Et tu le crois ? Bonnie, il m'a fait croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi pour se rapprocher d'Elena dans le but de faire du mal à Stefan. Il doit mijoter quelque chose »**

**-« Non, tu te gourds Caroline, il m'aide à retrouver les traces d'Elijah rien de plus. On est ami lui et moi. S'il s'attaque à moi, je vais le faire frire le cerveau, alors du calme Care. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »**

**-« Ok, mais c'est dangereux, non. On vient juste de se débarrasser d'un original ce n'est pas pour en choper un autre »**

**-« Il semblerait avoir un truc fort entre Elie et Kat, alors il pourra l'emmener avec lui, loin d'ici comme ça Elena soufflera, on soufflera tous »**

**-« Caroline à donner la bonne raison, c'est un original »** **« Et même s'il la pu se montrer compréhensif envers moi, il reste comme même dangereux »**

**-« Je suis une sorcière Elena. Et Damon un vampire, on maitrisera »**

**-« Et si, il veut récupérer Klaus ? J'en suis sûr que vous n'y avez pas pensé »**

**-« On a les dagues, s'il le faut on l'endormira pour toujours »**

**-« Il faut une humaine pour ça, toi et Damon vous êtes des êtres surnaturels »**

**-« Je le sais, mais on y pensera en temps voulu et je ne reviendrai pas dessus, ok ! Maintenant sourit, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, qu'elle sorte de ta vie ? Notre vie ? » **Mais Bonnie remarqua qu'Elena n'y arrivait pas, elle n'arrêtait pas regarder tour à tour Damon et elle. Bonnie sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que le faite qu'elle s'inquiète de son sort et de celui de Damon. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse de son rapprochement avec Damon ? Non ce n'était pas possible mais, si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elena montrait sa crainte de les savoir si proche. Mais c'était simplement insensé de croire qu'il puisse avoir autre chose entre eux. Ils étaient tout bêtement Bonnie et Damon deux véritables opposés qui ne s'attiraient pas et ne s'attiraient jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle en doute. **« Alors Elena ? Tu nous fais confiance »**

**-« C'est toujours vous deux, qui sauvez nos journées alors oui. Mais ne fait rien de stupide et surtout ne fait rien que tu serais susceptible de regretter»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là»**

-**« Rien, ne te tracasses pas pour ça » **Bonnie sentit tout à coup, Elena la serrer dans ses bras, et le regard de Damon dans son dos. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop. Damon et Elena se regardèrent. La jeune double fut la première à baisser ses yeux puis sourit à Bonnie **« Fais attention à toi »**

**-« Comme toujours, bye »** Caroline et Elena la virent prendre son sac et s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à ne plus la voir.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Du thé »<strong>

**-« Merci »** Bonnie prit la tasse en évitant le regard de Damon encore chamboulée parce qu'ils s'étaient passés au lycée. Elle secoua la tête puis souffla sur la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse avant de prendre une gorgée.

**-« Alors dis-moi… ça avance ? »**

**-« Pas beaucoup en fait, mais je crois avoir une piste »** lui dit-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute puis déposa la tasse au pied du lit **« J'ai tapé le nom complet d'Elijah sur le moteur de recherche et je suis tombée sur un site de vente en ligne »**

**-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »**

**-« Il semblerait qu'il n'y a pas qu'Elena et Stefan qui aiment coucher sur des pages blanches leurs pensées les plus profondes, ce qu'ils veulent à tout prix oublier » « Le journal intime d'Elijah est en vente »**

**-« Ah oui, laisses-moi voir ça » **Il se leva pour s'asseoir bien confortablement derrière sa petite sorcière pour être bien en face de l'ordinateur portable. Il n'hésita pas à recouvrir la main de Bonnie de la sienne afin de mieux naviguer avec la souris sans fil.

**-« P..pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance au site »**

**-«Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance »** il la colla un peu plus **« C'est juste que je trouve bizarre qu'il ne l'est pas brûlé. S'il raconte comme tu le dis sa vie de débauche durant ses premières années de vampirisme, on a un problème »**

**-« Franchement je pense que les gens ne donnent pas trop de… »** Elle récupéra sa main complètement moite et fébrile puis l'enjamba pour sortir du lit.

**« Trop de crédit à ce genre d'ouvrage. Moi-même j'avais du mal à y croire aux sorcières, aux vampires et au loup-garou. Il faut être complètement taré pour être fasciné par toutes ses choses »**

**-« Alors tu n'es pas une Bella comme Elena »**

**-« Non, pourquoi »**

**-« Tant mieux. Et ensuite c'est quoi la prochaine étape. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand on aura mis la main sur ce journal »**

**-« Je ferai un sort de localisation et puis j'irai lui parler »**

**-« Toute seule, je croyais que l'on faisait ça tous les deux. C'est notre truc, faire équipe »** elle fronça les sourcils

**-« Je peux m'en occuper toute seule et puis, un peu d'éloignement me ferai beaucoup de bien à ma santé mentale»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? C'est ce qu'ont dit Blondie et Elena qui te tracasse, c'est ça ? »**

**-« Non et si tu avais écouté jusqu'au bout la conversation qui ne te regardais pas, tu serais que je t'ai défendue que j'ai mis les choses au clair. Il n'y aura plus d'ambigüité »**

**-« T'en est certaine ! » **Bonnie ferma les yeux

**« Ok…pour en revenir à notre plan, tu seras incapable de tenir tête à Elijah sans mon aide. Regardes ce qui t'es arrivé face à Katerina. Comment peux-tu être si naïf ! »**

**-« Elle m'a eu par surprise ! » **le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il s'était levé du lit

**-« Je m'en fou le résultat est le même. Elle t'a mordu ! Elle a bu ton sang ! »**

**-« Alors tu aurais dû me laisser m'affaiblir mais monsieur était si inquiet de voir tout cet afflux de sang qu'il s'est empressé de me soigner! »**

**-« Parce que je fais des choses stupides, je n'aurai pas dû m'occuper de toi, chercher tes stupide plantes, t'aider à préparer ton fichu thé et t'appliquer la glace sur ton cou »** Bonnie souffla les yeux brillant face à la déclaration de Damon

**-« Alors ne m'aide plus »**murmura-t-elle en rabattant l'écran de son ordinateur tandis que Damon la poussa pour la faire tomber sur le lit puis se coucha à ses côtés

**-« Ne me force pas à te dire des excuses »**

**-« Personne ne te le demande »**

**-« Tes yeux et ton cœur oui, ton cœur changes étrangement de rythme alors ne le nie pas »** à ses mots Bonnie regardait le plafond de la chambre de Damon

**-« Tu n'en fais pas, tu ne t'excuse jamais tout comme tes remerciement se font rare » « Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça »**

**-« Je dis ces mots que quand ils ont un sens quand les gens en ont réellement besoin »**

**-« Et ce n'est pas mon cas »**

**-« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi »**

**-«Il faut parfois savoir se dire les choses. Voir la vérité en face»**

**-« Je doute que tous les deux nous le voulions, enfin surtout toi»**

**-« Là franchement je ne te suis plus. Je ne te comprends pas »**

**-« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre »**

**-« Si parce qu'avec toi, rien n'est dit au hasard »**

**-« J'ai dit oubli ! »**

**-« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, dis-le moi! Qu'est-ce que ça te coût de me le dire» **il expira et se mit au-dessus d'elle **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un fait une remarque sur notre rapprochement» « Ça te parais si farfelu que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'on irait bien ensemble qu'il ressente qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Ou encore mieux : est-ce que je suis si repoussant ? Où suis-je trop mauvais pour la petite sorcière Bennett ? »**

**-« En fait, tu as raison ! Je n'aurai pas voulu savoir » **il la laisse le pousser pour se relever

**-« Merci, de le reconnaître, c'est toujours pareille, tu fuis. Tu t'isoles »**

**-«Tu veux réellement savoir »**

**-« OUI »**

**-« Admettons qu'on serait attiré l'un par l'autre. Il y a tout d'abord Elena, qui n'est une raison pas négligeable, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qu'il la blessera. Elle me l'a dit aujourd'hui, je le regretterai et je ne risque pas d'en même ressentir le goût ! Ensuite par rapport à notre nature, je suis une sorcière et toi un vampire ! »**

**-« Suis-je repoussant, pourquoi tu es la seule à Mystic-falls à n'avoir montré aucun signe de désir pour moi »**

**-« Ça n'a aucune importance »**

**-« Pour moi si, alors, suis-je si repoussant »**

**-« Non » **ce mot provenait du font du coeur le rassurai tellement que s'en fut déstabilisant. Il la regardait et comprit ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être elle n'était si indifférente à lui enfin de compte.** « Mais qu'est-ce que ça change Damon de le savoir. Si toi et moi s'était réellement possible tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait déjà tenté ? Il n'aurait pas eu quelque chose entre nous depuis longtemps ? Tous les deux on n'a jamais regardé d'une autre manière que frenemy ou amicale…donc »**

**-« Je te rappelle que tu étais effrayer par les vampires » **Il se leva puis avança à deux centimètres d'elle.** « Ta grand-mère c'est tuer à cause… enfin bref ! Juste pour te dire qu'il y a des relations qui ont besoin plus que d'autre de temps, dès fois il faut juste franchir des étapes »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là…Damon tu as déjà… »** il vu sa frayeur alors il préférait….

**-« Non ! Non nous sommes amis, on ferait rien pour briser ça » « C'est juste pour savoir »**

**-« Oui parce que nous ne voulons pas ça » **acquiesça-t-elle tandis qui la fixait droit dans les yeux puis elle fut la première à mettre à terme à cet échange **« J'y vais, on se voit dans la semaine» **

**-« Je te raccompagne ? »**

**-« Euh »**

**-« Allez »** Devant la grande porte du manoir, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne savaient plus comment se dire au revoir. Elle hésita à l'enlacer mais Damon la devança en lui donnant un baiser sur le front** « Bye, Bennett » **elle lui sourit

**-« Bye »**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard,<p>

**-« Salvatore »**

**-« Bennett » **il la regardait peiner à ramasser tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui lui ont échappé tout en allant à sa rencontre Il lui donna le dernier

**-« Merci »**

-** « en une semaine tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours aussi maladroite et distraite »**

**-« Et toi, tu n'as malheureusement pas encore muri, tu es resté l'éternel petit connard prétentieux de service » **il lui sourit

**-« C'est mon charme »**

**-« a plus tard, Salvatore »** lui dit-elle en lui offrant son dos, c'est à ce moment-là que Alaric arrivait

**-« Tu as fini ? »**

**-« Non, j'ai deux trois petites choses à faire dans ma classe. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner à moins que tu préfères continuer à embêter Bonnie » « D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, vous avez un comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Vous, vous évitez, où vous êtes juste rendu compte que vous ne pouvez pas être amis ? »**

**-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, allons dans ta classe »**

**-« Très bien » **Alaric haussa les épaules, tous les deux regardèrent la jeune sorcière déposer lourdement les livres sur la table où Katerina s'était attablée.

**-« Tu t'adresses à qui ? »**

**-« Damon et le beau professeur Saltzmann » **Bonnie s'assoit et tourna la tête. En une micro seconde, elle fut engloutit par le regard azur de Damon. Sa bouche devient pâteuse, sa salive s'épaississait. Elle essayait tout en continuant à le regarder de pas montrer qu'elle avait des difficultés à l'avaler ce qui prouverait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Mais Katerina le vit assista à cet échange comme si elle était au cinéma.** « Ahlala l'amour »**

D'un seul coup Bonnie se retourna sidérer et fit des gros yeux à Katerina jusqu'à ce que Damon s'en aille. Dès qu'il fut partit elle s'affala sur sa table et cacha son visage. Il lui fallut quelque minute pour se reprendre, le double psychopathe l'accueillit avec un merveilleux sourire dont elle avait le secret.

**-« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur mon visage »**

**-« Waouh, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi chaud et de si intense. Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça va être quand vous serez ensemble »**

**-« N'importe quoi »**

**-« Il n'y a que toi qui ne remarque pas ce qui est évidant Bon-bon » **elle releva la tête, d'un regard, elle lui demanda de continuer **« Tu connais réellement rien au mec pour ne pas voir quand un mec te fais du rentre dedans bien déguiser »**

**-« Tu es complètement cinglée, il n'y a rien entre Damon et moi » « Maintenant fermons cette parenthèse » **disait-elle en étalent tous les ouvrages sur la table ronde** « Mettons-nous au travail parce que notre exposée d'histoire ne se fera pas tout seul »**

**-« Comme tu veux, je voulais juste t'aider à regarder la vérité en face, vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre, c'est évident. Ce n'est pas en vous évitant que vous ferez cesser ce feu ardent de bruler entre vous »**

**-« Tu n'as aucune idée de comment une relation fonctionne alors je me passerai de tes conseils »**

**-« Ok peut-être que je n'ai pas d'ami et j'ai fui toute ma vie en ne me liant jamais réellement aux autres mais au moins je sais reconnaitre quand il y a un lien très fort entre deux personnes » « Et vous : Damon et toi c'est derrière vos sarcasmes, protéger l'autre sous couverture d'Elena pour justifier votre attachement. Vous déguisez votre attirance à travers votre soit disant animosité. Maintenant dis-moi que je me trompe ! » **Bonnie ne disait rien, se contenta de la regarder puis ouvra un livre **« Bonnie, tu manques quelque chose de réellement cool, parce que tout comme Damon, j'ai besoin et je rêve d'avoir une personne comme toi dans ma vie qui me canalise sans pour autant me contrôler »**

Bonnie souffla et laissa tomber son stylo

**-« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça »**

**-« Parce que même si je voue une haine sans faille à Damon pour avoir essayé de me tuer quand j'étais au plus mal, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi » « Seule, envieuse » « Bref, je n'aurai jamais Stefan et c'est de ma faute. Je ne regrette rien car au moins j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses»**

**-« Peut-être que c'est d'un Mikaelson dont tu as besoin » **Katerina la regardait avec incompréhension** « Elijah » **A ce nom, elle baissa la tête et se plongea dans la lecture

**«Katerina »**

**-« Mettons-nous au travail, ne parlons plus de ça tu veux »**

**-« Ok »**

**-« Bien » **répondit le double puis regarda Bonnie** « Toi, je t'aime bien » **cette dernière sourit, comprenant cette phrase pour un merci.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Allez ouvres-toi » <strong>Stefan et les autres regardèrent Damon foncés contre la porte du lycée. Mise à part de l'amoché, Il n'avait pas réussi à la faire bouger d'un centimètre**. « Merde ! » **pesta Damon en tapant une dernière fois contre la porte.

**-« Alors on est tous bloquer ici » **récapitula Katerina

**-« Ouai, tu peux être contente, tu as Stefan à ta disposition** » ironisa le vampire aux yeux bleus en glissant tout contre la porte

**-« Quel enfer »**

**-« Je ne te fais pas dire » **murmura Elena en se blottissant contre Stefan tandis que lui suivit du regard son ancienne amante partir vers les toilettes.

**-« Oh moins, il y a une chose positif » **Damon leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Caroline

**-« Et laquelle Blondie »**

**-« On est tous ensemble, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour les uns et les autres » « Il faut juste trouver une occupation jusqu'à la tempête s'arrête et un endroit pour trouver un réseau » « Il faut que j'appelle ma mère, seule, elle peut nous sortirent d'ici »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Alors » <strong> Caroline tourna la tête et l'a vit s'asseoir à ses côtés** « Tu as réussi à la joindre ? »**

**-« Oui » **la jolie blonde hocha la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille** « Tu aurais du entendre son soulagement au téléphone quand je lui ai dit pour nous tous, ça m'a procuré un tel bonheur mais maintenant je m'inquiète pour elle.»**

**-« Pourquoi »**

**-« Eh bien, la ville est en alerte orange donc les vents et la pluie sont forts, c'est risquer pour tout le monde d'être dehors mais elle est obligée pour maintenir le calme. Elle m'a expliqué aussi que les routes sont barrées par les chutes des arbres et des poteaux électriques. Il faut attendre qu'ils dégagent toutes les voies pour qu'elle vienne nous sortir d'ici avec les pompiers »**

**-« C'est déjà mieux que rien, au moins ici on est en sécurité » « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Liz est une femme forte »**

**-« Elle m'a dit pratiquement la même chose »** Bonnie lui rendit son sourire, puis elle regarda tout le monde sauf le vampire aux yeux bleus. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches quand il se rapprocha d'elles.

**-« On peut se parler » **Elena se redressa et les regarda enfin surtout la main tendu de Damon vers Bonnie.** « Alors tu viens ? »**

**-« Pas maintenant » **les interrompit Katerina en se levant pour mettre une bouteille de bière en plein milieu du gymnase du lycée** « J'ai envie de jouer à un jeu »**

**-« Tu as quel âge Katerina » **grogna Damon** « Ca se jouera sans moi et sans elle » **en montrant Bonnie de la tête.

**-« Pourquoi sans Bonnie, elle adore ce jeu d'habitude » **s'empressa Caroline de contredire Damon

**-« Désolée de te décevoir Care, mais je le déteste, c'était pour te faire plaisir »**

**-« Oh, c'est super gentille » « Alors tu y joueras » « Elle joue » **Caroline se leva et ordonna tout le monde de se rapprocher pour former un cercle** « ça en va de même pour toi, Damon, j'en suis sure qu'on trouvera tous une petite satisfaction dans le jeu action ou vérité »**

Tout le monde souffla et les minutes et les heures se succédaient et personnes n'osaient faire des actions. Katerina ayant marre de ces petits joueurs, elle ajouta sa petite touche personnelle.

**-« Maintenant changeons les règles, c'est action pour tout le monde et chacun son tour on va ordonner au tourneur de bouteille de faire un gage choisit par ses soins. Le tourneur de bouteille lui exécutera bien entendu le gage avec la personne désigné par la bouteille »**

**-« Je sens que quelqu'un veut pourrir l'ambiance »**

**-« Si tu as peur de quoique ce soit, tu peux toujours partir, mauvaise copie de moi»**

**-« Non Katerina, j'ai confiance en Stefan »**

**-« Parfait, donc qui commence »**

**-« Allez, je me dévoue » **souffla Caroline voyant la réticence des autres** « Et c'est Katerina qui choisit »**

**-« C'est trop d'honneur, mais j'accepte »**

**-« Très bien » **Caroline prit la bouteille et la fit tourner. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle s'arrêta sur Stefan

**-« Alors voyons voir, Caroline tu vas oser faire ce que tu as toujours voulu faire avec Stefan »**

Cette dernière se leva et embrassa passionnellement Stefan puis se rassit à sa place.

**« Waouh, je n'aurai jamais imaginé une chose pareille, je crois qu'on peut être amie toute les deux »**

**-« Désolée mais c'est le jeu » **s'excusa Caroline en regardant Tyler et Elena. Mais aucun des deux ne la regardait.

**-« Maintenant, c'est au tour de Stefan »**

**-« Non, je passe mon tour »**

**-« Alors c'est Elena, Damon et Alaric mais je me doute, ils passent leur tour. Donc c'est à moi mais moi aussi, je passe mon tour alors c'est à Bonnie »**

**-« Je passe aussi mon tour »**

**-« Non, Bon-Bon » **Katerina passa la bouteille à Bonnie** « C'est ton tour, fait la tourner »**

**-« Ok, mais c'est une vérité »**

**-« Non, une action » **rectifia Katerina d'un ton maléfique

Bonnie inspira puis la fit tourner, elle prit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que ça tombe sur Damon. Elle était à deux doigts de tomber sur lui. Pour donner un second tour, elle utilisa sa magie mais manque de pot : elle s'arrêta tout de même sur l'aîné de Salvatore.

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui, quelqu'un à une idée »**

**-« Embrasses-le » **ordonna Katerina.

**-« Non trouvez en autre chose »**

**-« c'est une action, tu es obligée, Bonnie» « Allez, ce n'est pas comme si, il était moche »** l'incita encore Katerina

**-« Ok, un smack ce n'est rien » **Bonnie se leva et s'avança timidement puis s'agenouillait en face de lui tête baissée. Damon la regardait faire en remontant ses yeux tout le long du corps de la petite sorcière jusqu'à rentrer en contact avec les siens. Il ne se rappelait pas de les avoir vus aussi vert et si brillant. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle mordit ses lèvres signe de sa nervosité, alors il décida de l'aider un peu. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la déposer sur sa propre joue. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés des yeux, alors quand il sentit l'autre main de Bonnie derrière sa nuque c'était digne d'une belle caresse. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les réactions de son propre corps.

Le corps aussi de sa petite sorcière n'en restait indemne, il sentit son souffle court s'engouffrer entre ses lèvres entre ouvertes qui s'impatienter de goûter les siennes depuis un bon moment déjà.

Cette attirance était maintenant beaucoup trop forte à force de la réprimer. Bonnie le rendait fou quoi qu'elle dise quoi qu'elle fasse. Il avait besoin de goûter au moins une fois à ses lèvres à sa peau. Ce jour était enfin arrivé et il en avait peur parce qu'il sentait que tous ce qui s'annonçait allait bouleverser leur petit monde.

**-« Tu as peur »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, je croyais que c'était qu'un smack »**

**« Juste une dernière mise au point…je t'interdis d'introduire ta langue »**

**-« Et moi d'apprécier » **renchérit Damon aussi doucement qu'elle

**-« Non, c'est toi…je t'interdis d'y prendre goût » **elle se penchait dangereusement de son visage tout en fixant ses lèvres

**-« Parles pour toi, je te l'interdis »**

**-« Alors on est d'accord » **

**-« Ouais » **souffla-t-il en scrutant son visage tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, cela sonnait comme une délivrance pour chacun d'eux. Damon avait l'impression de réellement respirer lorsqu'il retourna son baiser en happant sa lèvre supérieur. Il l'empêcha par la même occasion de reprendre son souffle. C'était si agréable, si naturelle, tellement bon et sécurisant d'embrasser sa petite sorcière, que s'en devenait addictif. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il apporta à ses deux lèvres une attention toute particulière. Il voulait les dévorer, les garder sur les siennes en lui durant toute son éternité. Il avait trouvé enfin son port d'attache sa maison : celle qu'il l'a attendu toute sa vie.

Alors quand elle voulut se retirer à cause du manque d'air de l'ingérence de toutes les émotions qui la consumaient, il happa un peu plus ses lèvres légèrement sucré et vanillé. Il la sentit trembler encore plus comme une feuille contre lui à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il en profita l'encercler de ses bras et introduire sa langue. Bonnie se faisait beaucoup plus timide que lui, elle le laissait faire. Il l'initiait à la joie des baisers langoureux et tendres. Puis, à son tour il la laissa faire, la langue de Bonnie touchait la sienne et l'emmena dans des contrés lointaines. Elle était devenue son professeur, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose aussi fort aussi orgasmique. Elle le poussait à explorer plus loin en redemandant encore. Ils gravirent ensemble les montagnes russes sans avoir peur de l'altitude.

Ils en devinrent presque fou jusqu'à oublier qu'ils s'étaient pas seul. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire, ils adorent tous autant l'un que l'autre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils adoraient les nouvelles sensations qui naissaient en eux. Le petit nœud au bas de leur ventre se resserrait au fur et à mesure que leur baiser et caresse s'intensifiaient, puis explosait en des milliers petits papillons.

Il sentit au fond de lui la culpabilité de ne plus être humain. Il voulait qu'elle le sente son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait alors, il la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour qu'elle sente son excitation. A cette instant elle sourit, il sentit ses lèvres s'étires tout contre les siennes. Il en était heureux, euphorique. Ça lui avait manqué et voulait l'être tout le temps maintenant or quelqu'un l'empêchait.

Tous les deux se détachaient à contre cœur en entendant la petite cloche que Caroline avait cherché partout dans le lycée. Leur bulle s'était éclatée, le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour Bonnie. De son côté, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait en regardant Elena, alors que d'autre s'extasiait.

**-« Cinq minutes »** riait Katerina.

**-« Je…je » **Bonnie ne s'avait plus où se mettre, elle avait honte de s'être permise d'avoir tant aimé d'avoir envie de recommencer, de vouloir plus qu'une relation platonique avec Damon et ça sous les yeux triste d'Elena.** « Il faut que j'aille au toilette » **bredouilla-t-elle tandis que Damon lui interdisait de partir en la retenant** « Lâches-moi »**

**-« Il faut que l'on parle »**

**-« Rappelles-toi : nous ne voulons pas ça » « Tu veux réellement tout gâcher »** disait-elle d'une voix étranglée, « **c'est ta chance saisit là »** La larme qui coulait de son œil brisa le cœur de Damon** « N'en reparlons plus » **ses doigts glissaient des siens. Elle était libre mais son cœur se faisait de plus en plus lourd, elle le devait pour tout le monde…mais quand était-il d'eux… d'elle et de ses sentiments qu'elle s'était évertuer d'ignorer jusqu'à cet instant ? Et surtout lui ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Lâchera-t-il l'affaire ?

Il lui donna sa réponse au creux de son oreille quand il se leva

**-« Nous savons très bien que c'est faux. On l'a toujours voulu secrètement. Maintenant nous en avons besoin parce que ça nous est vital, écoutes ton cœur parce que j'écouterai mon instinct et mes tripes » « Je te veux Bennett et toute entière. Je veux que tu m'aimes me désires et t'inspirer comme je l'ai senti avant que Blondie nous interrompe** » elle recula de lui complètement désarmer. D'un simple geste, il dégagea son front pour déposer un doux et chaud baiser. Il laissa quelque mot échappé de ses lèvres qui lui fit fermer les yeux **« Je t'aurai à l'usure, c'est toi qui me suppliera de ne plus te lâcher, soit en certaine »**. Quand elle les rouvre, il n'était pas là, elle se sentit toute seule, toute nue, malgré la présence bizarre de Caroline à ses côtés.


	2. Would not that (2)

**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne appartiennent pas, ni TVD**

_**Personnages:**_

_**-Humain: Elena**_

_**-Vampires: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Katerina**_

_**-Sorcière: Bonnie**_

**Résumé: "We would not that"**_ prennent de plus en plus de sens pour Bonnie et Damon, ils essayent de résister à la tentation surtout à leurs sentiments sans pourtant le vouloir réellement. Alors qu'une certaine personne prie pour qu'ils réussissent pour son bonheur personnel. (BAMON)_

* * *

><p><strong>We would not that<strong>

**P2**

**-« Ai-je le sourire d'une menteuse »**

**-« Bonnie ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout »** soupira-t-elle, rivant maintenant ses yeux sur son potentiel achat, elle prit du recule pour le détailler plus longuement d'un œil critique.

**-« Hey, crois-moi, Care »**elle la regardait du coin des yeux**« quand Tyler te verra dans cette magnifique robe, il en oubliera où il est, même son nom, son prénom, où il habite et ce stupide baiser qui signifie rien pour toi et Stefan »** Caroline se redressa, baissa ses bras en même temps que l'expression de son visage s'adoucie au son de l'amusement de Bonnie.

**-« Tu crois parce que je veux que tout soit parfait »** prononça-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

**-« Certaine, il ne sera plus qui il est le pauvre »**

**-« Je t'adore, merci…merci »**

**-« Je n'ai rien fait, tu es superbe quoi que tu portes** » attendrit Caroline l'enlaça très fort

**-« Care, je ne peux plus…. »**

**-« Désolée. Tu es une amie fantastique Bonnie Bennett » « Elena et moi oublions souvent quelle chance nous avons de t'avoir, nous le te montrons malheureusement pas assez, voire jamais »** **« On a toujours été ta priorité, tu as tant sacrifié pour tout le monde, surtout pour… »**

**-« Care »** la coupa Bonnie d'une manière suppliante

**-« Non, laisses-moi terminer sinon je n'aurai plus le courage, c'est comme une trahison vis-à-vis de mon amitié pour Elena, et aussi vis-à-vis de moi-même, après tous ce que j'ai traversé à cause de lui »**

**-« Non, parce qu'il n'y a rien. Il n'y aura jamais rien » « Si tu veux réellement faire quelque chose pour moi, vas essayer cette robe pour que l'on puisse l'accessoiriser »**

**-« Mais »**

**-« Je t'en prie ! »**

**-« Non, je te laisserai pas gâcher ta chance d'être heureuse, j'ai vu ton sourire quand il te frôle ou même les rares fois quand tu lui parles » « Tu n'as jamais vécu les choses si intensément » « Alors oubli ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois et fonces. Toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur, ce n'est pas réserver uniquement aux autres »**

**-« Care ! Il n'y a pas de mais »** Caroline ferma la bouche abasourdie de se retrouver dans une cabine d'essayage puis elle vit Bonnie tiré le rideau **« On en parle plus ok ! Je ne suis pas très loin »** cria Bonnie en regardant partout s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de moins tape à œil assez sobre pour garnir sa garde de robe. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre utilité mais si c'était pour oublier ce crétin de Salvatore, elle était prête à tout, réellement à tout ou presque.

Quand, elle aperçue une rentrant dans ses critères, elle s'avança et la prit sur le présentoir. Elle détaillait chaque millimètres : la robe était courte, glamour et sophistiquée, d'un vert pomme intense rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Est-ce un signe ? Pour se rassurer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'étiquette, puis les referma d'effroi. Rapidement, la remit où elle l'avait trouvé puis tourna les talons. A la seconde où elle croisa des iris bleus glaces, le temps s'était arrêté. Ses poumons se remplirent à toute vitesse, ses poils s'hérissaient tout le long de ses bras. Bonnie en avait la chair de poule, ses lèvres et sa bouche étaient gonflées et sèches. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le rejoindre. Mais à son premier pas, il disparut dans les airs, libérant ses poumons, son cœur se remit à battre à une vitesse normale. Le bruit tout autour d'elle l'assourdissait, elle fut paralysée par la voix de Caroline. Cette dernière sortit de la cabine revêtue de la robe cocktail. En regardant son reflet et celui de Bonnie, elle dit :

**-« Alors Bonnie comment tu me trouves » « Hey, je te parle. J'ai besoin de ton avis ma petite sorcière »** lentement, elle la vit se retournée toute déboussolée, le cœur meurtrie **« Bonnie »** Caroline pivota aussi **« Ça va ? »**

**-« Très bien, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil »**

**-« Ne mens pas »**

**-« Je t'assure, et cette robe te va comme un gant, j'ai cru voir là-bas au fond, une jolie paire d'escarpin de la même couleur, j'arrive »**

**-« Bonnie, ne te…. »**

**-« T'inquiètes »** l'interrompit Bonnie en chassant les prémices de sa tristesse. **« Ça ne me dérange pas, restes-là »**

**-« Ok ! Mais tu n'y échapperas pas éternellement. Il faut que l'on reprenne notre discussion, c'est très important » **finit-elle en la voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches »<strong>

**-« Rien »** Stefan se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon les bras croisés

**-« Vraiment ? »**

**-« Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »** demanda Damon en jetant tous ce qui lui passait sous la main

**-« C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin d'un coup de main, non ? »**

**-« Pas le moindre du monde »** répondit le vampire aux yeux bleus en se retournant vers lui, et lui adressa son fameux sourire sarcastique **« Vas taquinés Bambi, j'en suis certain qu'il a hâte d'être ton diner »** son ton cassant, lui fit froncés les sourcils. Intrigué, il descendit les trois marches pour rentrer dans le salon à 10 bons centimètres de son frère.

**-« Damon, ça fait plus d'un mois que vous vous tourner autour, tu ne penses pas que tu dois changer de tactique. Depuis que Caroline c'est réconcilier avec Tyler, elle ne passe plus ici, elle m'adresse à peine la parole »**

**-« De qui parles-tu »**

**-« Bonnie….Bonnie Bennett, c'est bon où tu as besoin que je te fasse une description complète d'elle ? »**

**-« Je ne donne aucune merdre pour elle ? »** Il se baissa ramasser, ses conneries et les jeta à la poubelle **« Pardon »** il se sentit pousser

**-« Alors c'est donc vrai tu es réellement amoureux d'elle »** Damon fit trois pas, puis s'arrêta **« Tu l'aimes, j'ai du mal à y croire….vous deux….je ? » **Damon lui fit face

**-« Et qu'est-ce que ça change, elle me rejette »**

**-« Je croyais que…. »**

**-« Pour une fois, j'aimerai que l'on me choisisse sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit, Stefan » « C'est beaucoup demander ? »**

**-« Non…bien sûr que non » **il se rapproche un peu plus de son grand-frère** « mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne veut pas blesser Elena…. »**

**-« Qui ne veux pas me blesser ? » **tous les deux se retournèrent, Elena arrivait toute souriante. Elle embrassa simplement Stefan puis se retourna vers le 1er Salvatore**« Damon, je suis contente de te voir » « Alors dites-moi tout, qui ne veux pas me faire souffrir ? »**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, elle regarda tour à tour les frères Salvatore. Elle détestait le regard fuyant de Damon. Il s'était éloignait d'elle tant physiquement et que psychologiquement. Elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre à le comprendre. Elle avait l'amer impression qu'elle le dégoûtait **« Allez, j'aimerai savoir »**

**-« Tu n'as pas une petite idée, Elena ? Alors je te donne un petit indice : quelle personne de ton petit cocon ferait réellement tout pour miss Gilbert ne verse pas une larme de crocodile ! C'est bon, tu en as une vague idée maintenant je te laisser ta stupide jalousie de te révéler « pourquoi » » **prononça Damon en quittant la pièce sans voir le début de protestation d'Elena. Elle ferma rapidement la bouche en sentant son téléphone vibré dans sa poche.

Stefan se positionna derrière elle pour écouter sa conversation avec Caroline. Il a senti Caroline nerveuse :

**-« Quoi, parles beaucoup moins vite je ne comprends rien » « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bonnie ? »**

A ce prénom, Damon tourna la tête vers les bribes de voix alors qu'il était assis au bord de son lit à côté d'une grande boite. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis se concentra sur la conversation :

**-« Elena passe-moi le téléphone »** à bout de nerf, Elena le donna à Stefan sans oublier d'activer le haut-parleur et passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux **« Caroline, c'est moi. En es-tu réellement certaine ? »**

**-« Oui, Je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait brièvement parler d'un livre qu'elle avait reçu le jour où elle m'avait accompagner acheter une robe pour me réconcilier avec Ty. C'était il y a plus de deux semaines, enfin je sais plus. Mais en croire ces dires, elle n'était plus réellement certaine de vouloir rechercher Elie pour Kat »**

**-« Alors comment t'expliques le faite qu'elle l'y aille aujourd'hui pourquoi maintenant ? »**

**-« Je ne sais pas ! Surement Katerina, elles sont beaucoup rapprocher ces derniers temps »**

**-« Attends » **Elena repris son téléphone **« Care, si tu as raison comment as-tu pu la laisser partir ? Elijah est un original redoutable »**

**-« Je le sais Elena et je m'en mords les doigts »** soupira Caroline **« Mais si tu penses être meilleure que moi et bien stop là, elle ne doit être très loin. Je te rappelle que quand Bonnie prend une décision, c'est difficile de l'en dissuadée »** **« Elle est butée »**

**-« Care, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais j'ai peur pour elle »**

**-« Nous le sommes tous » « Moi, je suis dans l'incapacité d'aller la rejoindre, ma mère sort tout juste du bloc opératoire, je voudrai être là à son réveil »**

**-« Je te comprends, Care, si ça peut vous rassurer toutes les deux, je peux…. »** Stefan tourna la tête

**-« Stefan, Elena expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe »**

**-« Damon est partit en coup de vent, il a dû surement nous entendre » **répondit Stefan ne en détachant pas la porte d'entrée légèrement entre ouverte.

**-« Espérons, qu'il arrive à la faire reprendre raison et puis ça leur permettra d'être seuls, de discuter »**

-**« Discuter de quoi »**

**-« Elena ils sont en amour l'un avec l'autre, tu dois t'y faire et moi aussi » « bye » **Caroline raccrocha

* * *

><p>Bloquée entre deux voitures, Bonnie tapotait ses pouces contre le volant de sa Prius au rythme de la musique. De temps en temps, elle regardait dans son rétroviseur ainsi que par son par brise. Les secondes défilaient, elle commençait à perdre patience. Très vite, le trafic reprit, elle souffla. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu' à ce qu'elle vit un corbeau se poser sur une branche d'un arbre. Elle retenue son souffle au moment où il tourna son cou pour la fixer. Elle crut apercevoir un reflet bleu dans ses yeux ce qui la fit freiner brusquement. La voiture bougeait trois fois.<p>

**-« Merde »** elle abaissa sa vitre puis passa sa main pour s'excuser auprès des autres conducteurs et, se rabattu sur le côté. Deux minutes s'écoulaient alors que son lecteur de cd repassait encore et encore **Flawless by Neighbourhood**, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux et éteint son lecteur cd. N'entendant plus de circulation, elle ouvra les yeux, il était toujours là. En colère, Bonnie sauta en dehors de sa voiture pour chasser l'oiseau de malheur.

**« Allez houst »** cria-t-elle plusieurs fois tendit qu'il se penchait vers elle d'une manière menaçante. Effrayée, elle recula alors que l'oiseau prit son envole puis se transforma sous ses yeux.

Acculer contre sa voiture, Bonnie vit Damon devant elle :

**-« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer »**

**-« Fais-le ça m'empêcherai à devoir à te regarder ! »**

**-« Ce visage ne te déplaisait pas il y a une semaine en sortant du lycée »**

**-« C'était une erreur »**

**-« Alors tu en commets beaucoup ces derniers temps »**

**-« C'est normal, tu passes ton temps à m'harceler, à me toucher, à me faire des avances. Tu me surveilles jours et nuits, tu dois arrêter ça. Tu es en train de me rendre complètement folle »**

**-« Avoue, que ça t'a manqué de ne plus me voir à ta porte en rentrant, même au grill… »** Elle essayait de garder contenance quand, il s'arrêtait en face d'elle pour frôler son visage avec sa main.

**-« Non ! »** nia-t-elle dans un souffle court **« j'ai seulement marre de te sentir partout »**

**-« Alors cesses de penser à moi »** disait-il en s'emparant de son menton, mais elle contourna la voiture rapidement pour ne plus ressentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait. **« Cesses de me désirer et de répondre à mes baisers, ça sera plus simple »**

**-« C'est faux, je sais que tu me suis »**

**-« Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que tu es tellement obsédée par moi que tu me vois partout, que ton esprit tes pensées t'emmènent inévitablement à moi » « Nie le, et rends nous les choses plus simple. Mets un terme définitif à tout ça ! Je commence à être fatiguer de vouloir ce qu'on n'est incapable de me donner »** elle le fixait en reculant un peu plus contre sa voiture. Elle le vit poser de chaque côté de sa tête ses mains.

**-« Je suis d'accord si c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux »**

**-« Dis-le »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Je veux une vrai réponse pour que j'arrête de m'infligé ça, je dois arrêter de te pousser à penser à toi parce qu'il n'y a aucun doute si Elena était à ta place, elle aurait écouté son cœur non sa stupide conscience » « Alors dis-moi les conneries que les filles disent continuellement pour rembarrer gentiment un mec » **Bonnie resta silencieuse, elle était bloquée. Son cœur l'a malmenait **« Tu en es incapable hein » « Soit enfin courageuse Bonnie soit enfin égoïste. Il est temps, ne le fait ni pour moi, ni pour un soit disant « nous » mais pour toi » « Tu es en vie avec moi, tu n'as jamais été aussi libre et épanouie. Soit courageuse et brise ces stupide chaines qui t'entravent »**

**-« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, notre vie me plait enfin, on a aucun ennuie » « Tu veux créer une tension inutile parce qu'on se plait parce que nos hormones sont en ébullition ? »**

**-« Tu sais que c'est bien plus, on est lié Bennett. Crois-le ou non je tiens à toi comme je ne l'ai jamais fait... »** Leurs yeux se fixèrent respectivement leur yeux et leur bouche **« Tu sais que ça va plus loin qu'une attirance irraisonné ça c'est Elena et moi, pas nous. Et si Elena est une véritable amie, si elle dit m'apprécier comme elle le prétend depuis mon arrivé dans vos vies : alors elle devrait laisser les choses se passer »**

**-« Je ne veux pas courir le risque, ne me demanda pas ça »**

**-« Ok »** elle le regardait complètement ahuri puis sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais »**

**-« J'en ai marre de parler, allons faire ce que tu voulais faire »**

**-« Je peux aller toute seule, rentres à Mystic-Falls»**

**-« MONTES »** elle se tue et monta puis le regarda claquer la porte puis faire le tour **« Mets ta ceinture »**

**-« C'est ma voiture, je devrais conduire »**

**-« Non »**

**-« Pourquoi, fais-****tu ça ? »**

**-« Personne ne me conduit encore moins une fille »**

**-« Je savais que tu allais répondre quelque chose de ce genre »**

**-« Tu juges encore ? »**

**-« C'est ce qui fait mon charme »**

**-« Et bien dis-toi c'est le côté que je déteste le plus chez toi ! »**

**-« Crétin, je préfère y aller à pied que de me faire insulter par toi »** lorsqu'elle retira sa ceinture, elle entendit les portes se bloquer. Instinctivement, elle voulut récupérer ses clés et accéder au bouton mais Damon la plaqua gentiment contre le siège.

**-« Inutile d'utiliser tes petits dons de sorcière parce que je te poursuivrai où que tu ailles pour te pourrir la vie » « Alors mets ta ceinture et on n'y va »**

**-« Dès que l'on rentre je ne veux plus te voir »**

**-« Ça me va très bien»**

**-« Bien »**

**-« Bien »**

* * *

><p>Même après avoir arrêté le moteur, il ne se lassait pas de fixer la bave qui s'écoulait des lèvres pulpeuses de sa sorcière. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il trouvera un jour sexy et attendrissant une femme endormie. Mais elle l'était, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par ce liquide visqueux. Il voulait plus que pouvoir effacer à la commissure de ses lèvres cette bave étrangement fascinante. Oui, il voulait beaucoup plus ce dit-il touchant de son pouce son visage, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bonnie. Il le vit quand elle ouvrit ses yeux. Il lui fallut un temps adaptation avant qu'elle ne réalise dans la situation inconfortable ils étaient. Elle se racla la gorge, s'installait mieux dans son siège pendant que lui se redressait.<p>

**-« Pourquoi la voiture est stationné dans une station de service »** demanda Bonnie en regardant dehors

**-« On n'a plus d'essence »**

**-« C'est normale tu t'es contenté de rouler où le vent t'emportait »**

**-« Parce que madame à refuser de me donner l'adresse »**

**-« Ok, j'ai compris si on doit trouver un coupable c'est sure que c'est moi »** **« Donc qu'est-ce que t'attends pour faire le plein** » quand elle vit tendre sa main, elle roula des yeux

**-« Quoi, je suis partit sans prendre mon portefeuille et je n'ai pas de force pour l'hypnose, alors donnes moi du fric »** elle soupira puis se leva de son siège pour prendre son sac déposer à l'arrière tandis que lui profita de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Son haut était légèrement remonté, il pouvait à loisir contempler la peau nue caramel de sa petite sorcière. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne la vit pas se rassoir et compter un par un ses billets

**-« Tient »**

**-« Et pour les courses »** il l'adorait la voir froncé les sourcils de cette manière **« Je n'ai pas bu de sang donc il faut bien que je compense par des trucs d'humain comme l'alcool » « Et ne me fait pas croire que tu n'aies pas affamé depuis au moins deux heures ton ventre fait des bruits bizarre »**

**-« Tu n'avais qu'à les ignorer »**

**-« Ok, ce n'est pas grave, pas de nourriture. Mais ne t'étonnes pas si je vois un humain, je le vide de ce pas de son sang »**

**-« Ok, mais tu me rembourseras chaque centimes »** elle ressortit son portemonnaie et lui donna tout ce qui lui restait jusqu'à les deux prochains mois **« Content »**

**-« Très » **lui sourit-il fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Quand il claqua la porte, il se baissa à sa hauteur **« Restes-ici je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »**

**…**

**-« Prends celui au poulet crudité »** à cette voix, il tourna la tête analysa son regard avant de prendre finalement trois aux poulets et les mettre dans son petit cadi. Intrigué par ce dernier, elle s'avança et regarda à l'intérieur, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant: des salades composées, des chips, des hot dog, soda, bouteille d'eau, glace, tablette de chocolat

**-« Tu ne crois pas avoir exagéré, je ne mange pas autant »**

**-« J'ignore ce que tu aimes alors j'improvise » **Elle réprime son rire

**-« Peu importe, je vais faire un tri parce que je crois que tu as perdu la nation d'argent dans le processus du vampirisme. Et peut-être si tu es gentil dont je doute que tu en sois capable vis-à-vis de moi, je te ferai gouter quelque chose d'excellent. »** le regard de Damon changea, elle réalisa son erreur** « Oubli, ton sens du goût de ne doit pas être pareil depuis plus de 100 ans »**

**-« Exacte mais, j'ai d'autre sens qui sont plus que décuplés et je m'en satisfais très bien. En plus sa me procure de net avantage »**

**-« Tu es dégoutant»**

**-« Je sais » **il lui sourit de plus belle et elle releva les yeux au ciel tout en ouvrant la marche

Mais à peine elle fit trois pas, les néons s'éteignirent sur eux, ils tournèrent la tête en entendant le bruit de la grille électrique. Damon n'a pas eu le temps d'arrêter le gérant puisque Bonnie tira sur son bras. Il entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

**-« Alors comme ça, Bonnie Bennett a peur du noir. Voyez-vous ça, ce n'est pas très courant pour une sorcière »**

**-« Tais-toi et trouves une solution, sinon je passerai la nuit à exercer mes pouvoirs sur toi »**

**-« Sans façon »** il sortit son briquet de sa poche pour les éclairer et fit glisser la main de Bonnie jusqu'à la sienne, il lui prit la main et resserra la pression **« Satisfaite ? »**

**-« Je….je crois avoir plus simple » « Lumia »** des petites lanternes apparues au-dessus d'eux illuminant toute la surface du magasin

**-« pas mal »** elle lui jeta un regard noir quand il fit le pitre puis le tapa** « hey mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »**

**-« On ne se moque pas et avances »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Oh et puis merde, j'ai besoin de savoir » <strong>Elena composa le numéro de Damon sur son smartphone mais tomba sur sa messagerie directement. Au bout de le quinzième fois, elle laissa un message, vocale

**_« Hey, je sais que tu as autre chose à faire que de répondre au téléphone pendant cette mission suicide, si on peut l'appeler ainsi…mais je voulais que tu saches une seule chose Damon. Je veux que tu me….enfin nous revienne entier. On a besoin de toi ici, alors ne joue pas les héros. Quand tu reviendras, j'aimerai beaucoup si tu le souhaites, que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ou avoir une vision de toi erroné et ça me dérange. Corrigeons ça. Prends soin de toi, enfin de vous. Bye »_**

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle fit face à la fenêtre donnant sur le salon des Salvatore. Elle manquait de peu le reflet de Stefan. Ce dernier avait réduit en mille morceaux le verre entre ses mains. Brisé, il laissa les débris sur le sol froid. Il n'hésita pas a piétiné le peu qui restait du verre comme Elena le faisait avec leur relation qui ne ressemblait en fait qu'un mirage, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il monta à l'étage puis se ravisa, il resta à la contempler cherchant à comprendre à quel instant ils se sont divisés ou plutôt, lui s'était plonger dans une illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Tu sais, si tu voulais me tenir la main, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander »<strong> elle baissa ses yeux, elle remarquait qu'ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre alors que la lumière était revenue

**-« Salvatore, ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités **» elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui **« Maintenant, on peut faire chacun notre vie de son côté jusqu'à demain 9heure tapante »**

**-« chut… »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Tu entends » « Cette chanson »**

**_So, she put his heart in a bag, he wouldn't ask for it back_**

**_He didn't want her to cry, she didn't want to be sad_**

**_She said, "You better not leave me."_**

**_This shit'll be fucked for days and weeks and months, but..._**

**_He did_**

**_Add it all up, I can find it_**

**_The problem with love is I'm blinded by_**

**_It rattles my lungs, but my mind is_**

**_Tangled between your little flaws_**

**_Your flaws, your flaws, your flaws_**

**-« Oui et ? »**

**-« Accordes moi cette danse »**

**-« Non » **elle rit très gênée** « Tu es fou, je ne danserai pas dans un supermarché et surtout pas avec toi»**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée, allez amuses-toi » « C'est juste une danse, ça ne t'engage à rien »**

**-« Une danse ? » **

**-« Oui »** disait-il en arrivant devant elle en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique

**-« Bien juste une »** il la laissa parcourir les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient sans lui permettre d'arrêter de soutenir son regard. Il profita de leur contact visuelle pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, la forcer à écarter ses doigts pour qu'il entrelace avec les siens puis renforcer la pression de leur main.

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que…. »** Elle sentit son nez se nicher au creux de son cou, ses paupières commençaient à papillonner **« qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, on devait juste….danser »**

**-« C'est ce que l'on fait, on danse »** elle le laissa la guider très troubler par lui

**-« Non… » **Elle ferma les yeux. **« Tu sais ce sait faux »**

**-« Il parait que le meilleur moyen de séduire une femme, c'est en dansant »**

**-« Damon…on doit arrêter »**

**-« Attends » **il descendit sa main au creux de ses reins pour la maintenir tout contre lui** « Tu sais, j'ai rêvé un milliard de fois en un seconde de ce moment où je pourrais te tenir comme ceci mais ce que je ressentais n'a rien avoir à ce qu'il se passe en moi maintenant » « Je me demandais ''c'est quoi la première chose que je lui ferai si ça devenait réel'' »**

**-« Alors ? » **il sourit

**-« A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi, tu me déroutes, me remets toujours en question »**

**-« Alors soit toi-même, sans artifice »**

**-« Ok… » **il caressa de son pousse la main de Bonnie puis rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille** « Je t'aurait fait mienne…sur place »** le souffle de Bonnie se fit plus fort et plus court **« Mais, je ne le ferait pas »** il remonta son nez jusqu'au cheveux de Bonnie pour les humer **« Je veux faire les choses bien »** il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même puis tira sur son bras pour réceptionner son dos contre son torse **« Pour une fois, je ne veux pas tout faire foirer, mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous laisses une chance »**

La petite sorcière leva ses yeux vers lui, il la laissa se retourner pour lui faire face. Il crut lire une invitation quand elle posa ses mains sur ses avants bras, les lèvres outrageusement ouverte. Alors il happa ses lèvres oubliant sa résolution de ne plus insister. Elle y répondit avec ferveur, ébouriffant ses cheveux, caressant le bas de sa nuque, titillant sa langue pour ressentir ce qui avait fait vibrer tout son corps dans le gymnase. Mais très vite, le regard d'Elena la hantait, elle s'écarta de lui brusquement

**-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe» « Bonnie regardes-moi, explique » **disait-il en essayant de la retenir mais elle recula

**-« Ce…n'est »** elle reprenait son souffle, il fallait qu'elle fasse taire les papillons dans son ventre, les fourmillements dans ses mains, ses jambes flageolantes et devait arrêter son cœur de battre si fort. Elle n'avait pas le droit **« Je n'ai pas le droit et ce n'est pas bien, on trahit Elena » « C'est une trahison… » « Je…je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle ne parle plus, c'est ma famille. Caroline Elena Matt, Tyler et toi et Stefan….depuis que Sheila et Abby m'ont quittés, tu sais que mon père n'est jamais là, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que plus personne ne me quitte » « Je ne suis pas entourée comme vous, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas détruire ce si fragile équilibre qu'est ma vie, Damon et ce même si ce que je ressens pour toi qui est magnifique réel doux rassurant à la fois. Oui tu me fais ressentir vivante, tu me rends heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Mais, Elena et Caroline sont une constante permanente de ma vie, tu veux que je risque de perdre tout ça, tu veux que je perde mes repères »**

**-« Tu as fini » **se retenait-il de lui crier dessus

**-« Non, il faut que tu comprennes »**

**-« J'ai compris, c'est très clair. Tu nous donnes aucune chance sans même avoir essayer » « Parce que tu as peur d'être enfin heureuse, tu n'es qu'une froussarde Bonnie Bennett ! Quand bordel, tu te permettras tu de vivre ta vie, arrêtes d'autant te sacrifier pour les autres, surtout pour Elena » « Quand oseras-tu de sortir de son ombre pour briller. Tu es belle autant talentueuse, tu l'es même plus à mes yeux. Tu as un trop grand cœur et ça te perdra. Tu t'y perds déjà en ne voyant pas qu'elle ne fera jamais un dixième ce que tu fais pour elle »**

**-« C'est ça la grosse différence entre toi et moi, je fais le bien autour de moi sans rien attendre en retour ! Une preuve de plus que nous deux ça ne pourrais pas fonctionner »**

**-« la seule grande différence que je vois entre toi et moi Bonnie ». **Il se rapprocha fatigué de devoir tout lui expliquer puis s'arrêta la chaleur de Bonnie lui faisait trop mal. Etre aussi près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher, était une tentation beaucoup trop dévorante.** « Qui est susceptible de nous briser est ton aptitude déroutant à te rabaisser, à te sacrifier en croyant que ta vie n'est pas plus importante que celle des autres » « Moi, je suis égoïste parce que je veux ce que je crois mériter, rien de plus. Oui, je fais le mal, je bouleverse les règles quand ça m'arrange mais au final…Je suis un peu satisfait » « Mais toi, où trouves la satisfaction à part regarder les gens heureux, c'est toi qui te retrouve toute seule dans une maison vide dépourvue de chaleur et de souvenir »**

**-« TAIS-TOI ! Je t'en supplie ne dis plus un MOTS »**

**-« Tu sais que j'ai raison, ta vie sera sans saveur, tu regretteras. »**

**-« Non, je m'en contenterai »**

**-« La vie est rêve fait s'en une réalité » « Tu veux ****être avec moi****, ****alors vas-y**** ! » cria-t-il**

**-« ****Pas aux prix de faire du mal aux autres**** » « TOI TU ARRIVES A ECRASER A BRISER LES AUTRES MAIS MOI JE NE PEUX PAS ! »**

**-« Et tu crois que tu ne m'en fais pas maintenant »**la voix de Damon s'enraillait, il se rapproche d'elle, posa sa main sur ses joues. A ce simple contactes les larmes de Bonnie tombèrent à grosses gouttes, elle frotta ses joues dans sa paume** « Bonnie »** son autres mains caressa son autre joue** « tu dois apprendre à un minimum penser à toi à ce qui peux te procurer du bien à long terme pas seulement de la sécurité et de la stabilité. Mais aussi ce qui peut nourrir tes trippes, sinon tu passeras ton temps à regretter » « Regardes Katerina, tu veux être-elle ? »**

A son tour, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Damon, et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue

**-« Aucun regret»**

**-« Ok ! J'ARRETE » « J'arrête de te courir après, de t'embrasser, d'être prêt de toi. Je te pousserai plus à succomber à ce que tu désires, à te faire voir comment nous pouvions être géniales malgré nos antécédents» « Tu veux réellement que tout redevienne comme avant »**

Les lèvres de Bonnie tremblèrent

** « Parce que je ne suis pas désolé de ne pas pouvoir être ton ami, ton confident, ça me rend juste malade de penser quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser ses mains sur toi » « Il posa comme ceci » **il caressa de son pouce les lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser **« ses mains sur toi, ça me mets en colère »**

**-« Je…» **elle secoua la tête** « Je…..j'ai besoin de tous les deux » « Mon égoïsme et là »**

**-« Tu ne comprends pas j'en ai ma claque! Je ne peux plus me contenter d'être à tes côtés, ça ne me suffit plus… » **il la força à le regarder en maintenant le cou de Bonnie entre ses mains** «Je n'en peux plus attendre que tu fasses le premier pas. Et quand bien même que je le fasse, depuis le début j'avais déjà perdu. Hein….C'est Elena qui passe en premier….Pour Elena, on fait tout ça pour Ele…. »**

Bonnie sauta sur lui pour le faire taire, elle l'embrassa désespérément. Elle avait besoin de respirer de sentir sa chaleur très protectrice sécurisante.

**« Qu'est-ce que.. »**

**-« Chut, pas de question juste toi et moi » **elle happa de nouveau ses lèvres, il mit tellement toute sa passion dans ce baiser qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa force. Damon plaqua Bonnie contre une gazinière d'exposition. Attrapa ses fesses pour la faire s'asseoir et l'embrassa dans le cou. Bonnie perdait pied, son souffle devient court, elle suffoquait, elle avait besoin de ses lèvres. Alors, elle attrapa sa main, il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses phalanges et elle l'attira vers la droite pour que son visage soit face au siens, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

**-« Tu sais au moins ce que tu fais »**

**-« Non »** elle déboutonna de son autre main avec rapidité le jeans de Damon tout en l'embrassant. Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou. Il ressentit le sang cogner et bouillir, son envie de sang augmenta à chaque mot prononcer par Bonnie**« Mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber éperdument amoureuse de toi…. » « Je….. » **Il l'embrassa de toute ses forces pour faire taire, l'envie de la boire. Sa soif était aussi forte que la réciprocité de leur sentiment. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'apaiser mais sans faire exprès, il mordu sa lèvre inférieur. Il se dégagea d'elle, Bonnie vit ses veines tout autour de ses yeux** « Damon » **murmura-t-elle

Rapidement, il s'éloigna d'elle.

**-« Soignes-toi » **grogna-t-il. Le sang qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres et le plat de ses mains ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il luttait contre la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il recula voyant sa lèvres fendu et bégaya** « Je ….je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là »**

**-« Je crois aussi »**

Il se gratta la gorge

**-« Je vais faire un tour »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » <strong>Bonnie s'arrêta, pivota à peine la tête puis repris accroupie à déployer une couchette sur le carrelage

**-« On a les nerfs à fleurs de peau, il faut que l'on dorme. Et demain, on prendra la route en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans »**

**-« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça »** lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle

**-« Il se fait tard, et comme je te l'ai dit on est fatigué »**

**-« On vient juste de se s'embrasser, on a failli…. »**

**-« Je sais et je ne regrette rien »** il la vit se retourner et entrer dans le sac de couchage **« Et si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici, je garderai mes distances»**

**-« Pas la peine, que tu sois à 1 km ou à 1 mm, ton sang me fascinera autant »** lui répondit-il quand il s'allongea à ses côtés au-dessus de la couchette sans cesser de la regarder **« Alors, ne te gêne pas »**

**-« Comme si je ne pouvais pas te résister »**

**-« Tu me lances un défis ? »**

**-« Bonne nuit Damon »** elle se retourna puis se sentit attirer en arrière. Instinctivement, elle changea de côté, sa tête était en face du torse de Damon. Il la fit remonter, puis posa son dos au sol. Elle profita pour se caler contre son torse

**-« Ce n'est pas mieux »**

**-« Tais-toi »** Il rit ce qui lui arracha un sourire **« la terre ne tourne à l'envers »**

**-« c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses »**

**-« un vampire et une sorcière, ce n'est pas commun»**

**-« Attends, on a franchi une étape ? »** Elle le pinça **« Ok, je suis autant effrayer que toi, si ça peut te rassurer. Les jours avenirs vont être très éprouvants » « Stefan, à un mental d'acier… »**

**-« Tu penses à ton frère à un moment pareil » **il baissa sa tête et embrassa son cou

**-« Il arrive où j'échoue avec toi, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire à résister à me nourrir de toi»**

**-« En ce qui concerne ta soif de sang, tu as toujours réussit à te contrôler en quoi c'est différent »**

**-« Mais ça l'est ! Mes proies n'ont aucune importance pour moi et surtout elle ne me fascine pas et ne m'attire pas comme toi tu le fais »**

**-« je… »**

**-« Ne dis rien, c'est la première fois que le parfum du sang sa chaleur m'obsède autant »**

**-« Même pas le moment où tu as du achever ta transformation »**

**-« Même pas, l'idée d'hotter la vie me révulsait »**

**-« Maintenant tu aimes ça »**

**-« Oui et je suis obligé »**

**-« Je sais…j'en suis consciente et j'accepte le vampirisme dans sa globalité mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve »**

**-« Tu es une sorcière, c'est tout à faire normal. Vous devez préserver l'équilibre »**

**-« Alors je me demande ce que je fais ici, on est ennemi, on ne devrait pas s'apprécier autant »**

**-« des vampires ont déjà franchi la limite avec les humains, on ne devrait pas se gêner. Et puis c'est 1000fois plus cool, sexy badass sorcière/vampire » **leur yeux se croisèrent, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient faire machine arrière, Bonnie avait tenté d'essayer mais elle n'arrivait pas. De plus tout au fond elle, elle ne voulait rien stopper

**-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passera » « Comment vois-tu les jours avenir, notre retour à Mystic-Falls, Elena, Caroline…Stefan, notre nature, les sorcières et mon père, Lucy… »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le principal c'est que tu sois en accord avec toi même » **Bonnie se releva puis s'assit sur lui avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Il retenait ses mains contre son torse pour l'approfondir** «Donc on avisera après » **il lâcha une main pour caresser son visage

**-« ça me va tant qu'on approfondisse ce qu'il y a entre nous »** il la fit se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, les lèvres suffisamment proches pour sentir leur souffle respectif

**-« Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi, je m'en assurai » **il l'embrassa dans le cou

**-« Je ne l'espère pas » **il fit semblant de la mordre pour la faire basculer sur le dos, elle riait bêtement

**-« Alors, je m'arrangerai que tout le monde sente mon odeur sur toi, ils seront que tu es mienne » « Et je commence dès maintenant » **continua-t-il en happant son oreille

**-« Tu n'as plus soif »**

**-«Beaucoup mais ça n'empêche pas des longs préliminaires » ****« Quoi ? » **il revient vers elle

**-« Rien » **elle l'embrassa **« il n'y a rien »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si fascinante cette lettre ? » <strong>Stefan se retourna vers Caroline

**-« Katerina nous a fait ses adieux, elle n'a même pas eu la décence de me le dire en face»**

**-« Tu regrettes d'avoir préféré Elena ? »**

**-« Il n'y avait aucun choix à faire, dès que j'ai vu Elena » « J'ai su qu'avec elle, je trouverai une certaine paix antérieur, ma planche de salut, qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi »**

**-« Alors pourquoi être déçu »**

**-« J'avais des choses à lui dire »**

**-« Vous avez l'éternité, un jour tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur »**

**-« Peut-être »**

**-« Non, j'en suis certaine! Toi et Elena vous êtes le couple le plus épic que j'ai rencontré » **

**-« J'ai rompu »**

**-« Mais, tu as dit que tu ne regrettais rien »**

**-« C'est mon cas, pas le sien. Je ne pense pas que son cœur m'est un jour appartenu »**

**-« Je suis désolée, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit »**

**-« Rien »**

**-« Ok donc cesse tout forme de torture, les doubles c'est une affaire classé pour toi, alors donnes la moi»**

**-« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas curieuse de connaître le petit mot qu'elle t'a laissé »**

Rapidement, Caroline ramassa la boule de papier, et le défroisser puis la parcourra jusqu'à trouver son prénom

_« On arrive à la fin, à toi, Blondie ! Je ne vais pas m'excusez de t'avoir transformer parce que de toi à moi, nous savons que le vampirisme t'a permis d'être moins superficielle, de voir plus loin que les soirées les bals de Mystic-Falls. On est un peu pareille, on aime les belles choses et les personnes douces et dures à cerner. Bref profites, utilises à fond tout tes capacités et continues à te soucier des autres, c'est ce qui ne te permettra jamais de basculer dans la noirceur. Je te demanderais qu'une seule chose, soit la nouvelle Lexie de Stefan, il a besoin d'une amie comme toi. Ouvres lui les yeux que les descendantes des Petrova ne sont pas bonne pour les Salvatore et vice et versa. Je les compris beaucoup trop tard, je crois. Continuons-nous à nous apprécier de loin ! Katerina Petrova »_

* * *

><p><strong>-« Je te déteste »<strong> Damon souriait en se levant du lit pour l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir.

**-« Je sais et ça devrait rester comme ça, hein Bon-Bon »** Elle roula les yeux, puis sourit quand elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou

**-« Il faut réellement que j'y aille, réellement, Damon »**

**-« Les autres peuvent attendre, un tout petit peu »**

**-« Je suis en retard, les filles doivent s'inquiéter je ne les ai plus vu depuis une semaine »**

**-« Qu'elles s'inquiètent, Caroline m'a pris de ta chaleur durant plus de 3 heures au téléphone»**

**-« Il faut que tu t'ouvres, je ne dois pas être ton seul centre d'intérêt »**

**-« Et toi soit un peu égoïste, restes avec moi »**

**-« Ok, je te donne un peu de ma façon de voir les choses si tu fais autant, je penserai un peu plus à moi » **elle se retourna vers lui, plaquant ses mains sur le torse de Damon**« J'en suis sure que Stefan voudrait passer un peu de temps avec toi » **il fit mine de réfléchir

**-« Non, j'ai d'autre chose en tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »**

**-« Hey, mon premier rendez-vous, je le veux…tu n'auras rien »**

**-« Pas grave, je sais comment rendre les choses plus intéressantes » **

**-« Arrêtes….ne commence pas…» **il happa ses lèvres

**-« Bonnie, tu es là ! »** ils tournèrent leur tête directement vers la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent Elena rentrer chez la petite sorcière** « Caroline m'a dit que Damon et toi vous êtes rentré qu'hier. Il faut que l'on parle c'est urgent» « Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai réalisé quelque chose, il faut que tu le saches. Je ne plus le garder pour moi ça me bouffe » **Au dernier instant Bonnie réussit à s'extirper des mains de Damon, Elena était là devant eux le sourire aux lèvres les yeux brillant quand elle disait **« Je crois…non je sais que je l'aime » « Je suis amoureuse de Damon et j'espère que c'est encore réciproque » **elle n'avait pas encore poser ses yeux sur eux, parce qu'à la seconde où elle le fit, Damon avait coller sa main avec celle de Bonnie. Sentant les caresses de Damon, Bonnie baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, Damon en fit de même, et lui sourit.

**-« tout change »**

**-« Non, ne dis pas ça ! »**

**-« le monde de tourne pas autour de toi, Elena »**

**-« Le tien oui ! »** cria Elena **« Alors ne dis plus rien » **des larmes dévalaient les joues du double **« S'il te plait assez ! »**

**-« Je le répète tout change »** il lâcha la main de Bonnie pour se rapprocher d'Elena **« Acceptes-le »** **« Bonnie à ce soir »** cette dernière hocha la tête mal à l'aise, elle avait du mal à maintenir le regard d'Elena, elle n'arrêter pas de jouer avec ses lèvres

**-« DIS-MOI QU'IL MENT ? » « Toi, tu sais que c'est insensé, contre nature, Bonnie » « Tu es la plus raisonnable entre vous deux, dis-lui »**

**-« Je…..ne…c'est impossible »**Bégaya Bonnie **« je ne suis pas désolée »**

**-« Et, moi aussi » « Parce que je vais me battre parce que tout le monde que ce soit tes ancêtres ou moi, nous ne voulons pas ça » « C'est illogique, pas normale » « Il m'a attendu » « Prépares-toi, c'est moi qui choisira, ça toujours été ainsi »**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième partie terminée, j'espère quelle vous a plu presque autant que la première. Elle est beaucoup plus triste et beaucoup moins passionnelle. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup touchés et j'espère en lire d'autre.<strong>

**Bonne journée**


	3. Would not that (3)

**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne appartiennent pas, ni TVD**

_**Personnage:**_

_**-Humain: Elena, Matt**_

_**-Vampire: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Katerina, Rebecca, Elijah**_

_**-Sorcière: Bonnie**_

**Résumé: **Ils filent le parfaite amour mais Elena est fait toujours de l'ombre à leur histoire d'une manière assez surprenante_(BAMON)_

* * *

><p><strong>We would not that<strong>

**P3**

**-« A quoi penses-tu ? » **elle leva ses yeux au ciel d'exaspération tout en s'éloignant peu à peu de lui, sa chaleur devenait insupportable. Malheureusement, il persistait à rétrécir le peu d'espace entre eux voyant de manière très limpide le combat qui se jouait tout au fond d'elle. « **Katerina, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse **» elle soupira puis se retourna vers cet homme beau grand et svelte.

**-« Je repense au jour où je suis venue ici, ce qui m'a amené à partir de Mystic-Falls au lieu de faire le tour du monde, profiter enfin de ma liberté. Je repense à l'instant où je t'ai fait face, où mes yeux se sont perlés d'émotions en te voyant Elie » « Nos retrouvailles auraient pu être un rêve et les jours qui ont suivis aussi mais tu as tout gâché par ton chantage » « Tes mots raisonnent encore et encore dans ma tête »**

**-« Tu es avec moi, ce n'est pas le plus important ? »**

**-« Ça s'était avant…avant que je permette à des gens comme Bonnie de rentrer dans ma vie. Il y a trois mois jour pour jour j'ai pris une décision qui me ronge de l'intérieur, une décision qui a endommagé son bonheur »**

**-« Hey » **elle le regardait s'avancer un peu plus, il prit son menton **« Tu es heureuse et tu as tout fait pour que je le sois. On a eu tous les deux satisfactions. Tu n'as rien à regretter »**

**-« A quel prix !? Dis-moi notre bonheur vaut-t-il plus que celui de ma meilleure amie, elle est ma seule famille ! » « Tu sais que j'ai mal au cœur quand elle me dit qu'Elena profite de la situation »**

**-« Rebecca veut simplement récupérer son collier, elle ne lui fera pas de mal »**

**-« De toute manière je n'en lui laisserai pas l'occasion ! » **ses yeux étaient brillant et ses lèvres tremblantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle contienne sa peine et sa rage en serrant ses poings** « Ni ta sœur ni Elena ne toucheront aucun des cheveux de mes amis, que ça soit claire : Blondie, Stefan mais surtout Bonnie »**

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à la nouvelle Orléans, si la vie là-bas te plaisait tant ? »**

**-« Tu n'étais pas à Mystic-Falls ! » **ses larmes ont eu raison d'elle, elles coulaient abondamment sur son visage mate** « si je veux et peux tout avoir l'amour, une famille, des amis je ferai tout pour avoir une vie parfaite » « Mais je n'aime pas tes méthodes, on n'est même pas un couple ok, on dort ensemble mais on n'a plus ces discussions profondes que j'adorais avoir avec toi, tu es si….distant et j'ai….. » **elle le vit lever la tête tout en sortant une enveloppe de l'intérieur de sa veste**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**-« Des billets pour la Bulgarie, j'ai retrouvé ta fille » « Tu l'auras ta famille Katerina, et je compte bien en faire partie » **lui disait-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un tendre baiser sur son front qui la fit frissonné et fermé les yeux** « Ayons la vie que nous avons toujours voulu avoir en Angleterre avec les questions sur l'amour, la loyauté »** le double Petrova rit

**-« J'aimerai ça mais avant je veux parler de vive voix avec Damon »**

**-« Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie »** termina-t-il en la plaquant contre son torse toujours dans une ruelle à la Nouvelle Orléans **« Mais découvrons d'abord quelque ville, ensemble»**.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Non, Care… »<strong> Bonnie souffla sur les bougies debout dans le chandelier disposé sur la table du salon puis apporta les flutes à la cuisine **« Je t'assure, que ça va aller, ce n'est que le neuvième rendez-vous que Damon oublie en l'espace d'un mois »**

**-« Ce n'est pas drôle, Bon-Bon. Vous sortez officiellement ensemble depuis quoi 3 mois et vous ne l'avez jamais fait, vous n'avez eu aucun rendez-vous romantique. Vous faites quoi au juste : jouer scrabble, jeux vidéo, Monopoly, mater un film à la télé !? »**

**-« Tu exagères ok, je suis encore…..enfin bref, tu m'as comprise » **Elle changea son téléphone d'épaule pour le maintenir contre son oreille afin de mieux débarrassée la table qu'elle avait si joliment décorée pour l'occasion.** « On fait d'autres choses, comme s'embrasser langoureusement, discuter » **lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en jouant avec les couverts** « on dort presque tous les soirs blottis l'un contre l'autre » **Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la table puis croisa les bras en réfléchissant **« on prend le déjeuner et le petit déjeuner ensemble chaque jours qui passent, c'est peut-être des moments courts mais ils comptent….. »** Elle souffla réalisant ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Caroline était vrai. La réalisation, la fit tombée de haut au sens propre comme au figuré, elle se laissa glisser de la table. Bonnie tourna le dos à la fenêtre puis posa ses coudes sur la table complètement avachis**« Et ce n'est pas assez, je veux plus, j'aime Damon. Tu as raison, Care… » **Elle leva les yeux vers lasortie** « Je ne peux pas laisser Elena enterrer ma relation avec Damon de cette façon »**

**-« Tu devrais le lui dire, dis à Damon que son plan pour protéger Elena empêche votre histoire d'avancer et de s'épanouir » « Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais Ty et moi venons juste de retrouver Stefan en Italie….il nous a manqué tu sais »**

**-« Je le sais et c'est pareil pour moi. Tu lui feras des gros…gros bisous de notre part. Damon ne le montre pas mais il est toujours en train de faire des blagues vaseuses à chaque fois qu'il voit un animal dehors »**

**-« Je le reconnais bien là. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ne fais pas comme d'habitude, ne refoule rien. Tu as l'habitude de dire ces quatre vérités à Damon continues »**

**-« On s'est disputé à propos d'elle. Il ne voit pas qu'elle profite que Rebecca soit après le collier d'Esther. Il ne voit pas qu'elle profite de tous leurs soirées passé ensemble pour le faire retomber amoureux d'elle »**

**-« Attends de quel collier parles-tu ? »**

**-« Le premier cadeau que Stefan a offert à Elena »**

**-« Non, je ne vois pas »**

**-« Mais si, c'est le collier qu'Elena avait du mal à séparer quand Stefan était partit avec Klaus pour sauver Damon de la morsure de loup-garou » « A cette époque, ce collier représentait tout pour eux, leur amour, l'espoir d'avoir un avenir heureux… il avait même caché de la verveine à l'intérieur du médaillon pour la protéger de Damon et des autres vampires »**

**-« Ouais et c'est triste qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Moi qui étais pro-stelena j'en suis désinfectée, l'Elena que nous connaissons a disparu »**

**-« J'en suis consciente et crois-moi quand je vois le prénom d'Elena s'afficher sur le téléphone de Damon alors que tout devient plus intense ; j'ai envie de la tuer » **Bonnie planta la lame du couteau dans la table, puis relâcha le manche** « Mais je ne peux pas, et Damon croit réellement qu'elle a peur. Il croit fortement devoir remplacer Stefan, la protéger comme il a toujours fait : la couver, la cajoler. Moi je ne me s'en plus capable de le faire … »**

**-« Alors tu comptes faire quelque chose ? »**

**-« Rien »**

**-« Mais il y a peine une minute tu me disais….. »**

**-« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, seulement je ne ferai rien ce soir. Je vais me contenter de lire un livre dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore me servir un verre de vin et me faire du pop-corn »**

**-« Pourquoi, tu n'irais pas chez-elle ? Dérange-les comme elle aime le faire avec vous ! »**

**-« Non ! Damon croira que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Il veut seulement la protéger, et bien qu'il le fasse. C'est bien la seule chose qui ne changera jamais. Elena fait partit de sa vie que je le veuille ou non….elle était là avant moi »**

**-« Mais c'est toi qu'il veut »**

**-« Il m'a »**

**-« Il ne te le montre pas assez » **Bonnie leva ses yeux au ciel, puis se retint del'insulter** « On sait tous que c'est bien de sentir quand quelqu'un nous aime mais c'est encore mieux quand il nous le montre »**

**-« Care, l'huile frémit, je dois te laisser »**

**-« Mais….. »**

**-« Bye » **raccrocha-t-elle sur sa meilleure amie. Elle inspira pour réprimer les prémices de ses larmes en retirant le couteau de la table, même ça ne la soulageait pas alors, elle se jeta sur la bouteille de vin. Malheureusement elle était vide. Dévastée, elle se retourna vers les étagères de la cuisine regarda partout mais aucune trace de ses foutus bouteilles de vins qu'elle était partit acheter avec Damon.

**« Maudit soit-tu Salvatore »** murmura-t-elle en agrippant fermement les rebords de la table de travail. Elle comprit immédiatement son petit manège. Certes, elle détestait l'obscurité néanmoins cela ne l'avait jamais arrêtée. Jamais, elle n'avait laissé ses peurs dicter ni ses choix ni son comportement. Le faite d'avoir entreposer toutes les bouteilles de vins dans la partie la moins bien éclairée du manoir ne l'empêcherait pas de se réconforter avec un bon verre de rouge. Si elle avait su pour une fois ne penser qu'à elle au prix de son amitié avec Elena, alors ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.

La jolie sorcière se dirigea vers la porte qui l'emmena au sous-sol. Sans plus attendre, elle alluma une bougie avant de descendre une par une les marches des escaliers. Dans cet endroit, elle ne savait pas où chercher, Bonnie avança à tâtons jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement, la lumière s'était allumé brusquement.

**-« C'est ça que tu cherches » **lui demanda une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu

* * *

><p><strong>-« Merci » <strong>lui adressa-t-elle un sourire très chaleureur et un poil charmeur

**-« Je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre ce soir, Elena »** Damon tourna la tête au son d'un bruit sourd, puis de nouveau trois coup se firent entendre contre une des vitres de la maison familiale des Gilbert **« Non restes, là »**

**-« Pas question »** riposta Elena en déposant sa tasse de café, et laissa tomber sa couverture au sol pour se coller contre Damon **« Je viens avec toi »** termina-t-elle en lui prenant la main

**-« Bien »** soupira-t-il de mécontentement, il aurait préféré être dans un autre endroit

…

**« Tu vois, il n'y a rien »**

**-« Et ces rôdeurs »** ils en voyaient s'éloigner autour de la maison

**-« Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps »** à cette phrase, elle se jeta sur lui

**-« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Damon »** son corps se raidit quand il sentit son nez contre son cou, elle huma son odeur puis posa un tendre et minuscule baiser conte sa nuque et recula. Il la regardait avec incompréhension

**-« Ça c'était pour quoi ? »**

**-« Un remerciement en nature »** elle haussa les épaules **« Tu veux, du bourbon, j'en ai réussi piquer quelque bouteilles chez Alaric, la semaine dernière »**

**-« Ouais, pourquoi pas »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Si tu me disais ce que tu voulais nous irions beaucoup plus vite, Rebecca »<strong>

**-« Mon collier »**

**-« Il n'est pas à vendre, ni à échanger »** Rebecca sourit, en moins d'une seconde, elle se trouva en face de Bonnie, plaqua la bouteille contre la poitrine de cette dernière.

**-« Les sorcières ont toujours eu cet air hautain qui m'a toujours fait gerbé, ne me tente pas de te tuer, Bennett » « Enfin bref, ton cher petit copain est toujours avec la pathétique petite version de Katerina » « Il est tellement craquant que je n'ai pas envie de lui arracher le cœur, mais j'ai encore mieux, j'ai trouvé son talon d'Achille» « Et c'est toi »**

**-« Damon sait faire la part des choses»**

**-« Oh tu crois » « Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir »** d'un seul coup l'original attrapa Bonnie par le cou, le bruit de sa respiration entre coupé fut recouvert par le fracas causé par l'éclatement de la bouteille contre le sol franc.

**-« Ils ne viendront pas »**

**-« Qui te dis que je compte t'utiliser maintenant, ce n'est qu'un avertissement pour toi Bonnie, tu seras encore l'éternelle sacrifié sur l'hôtel d'Elena Gilbert »**

**-« Que…. »**

**-« Quoi comment je sais ? » « Eh bien, le monde surnaturel parle. En l'espace de trois jours en parlant aux bonnes personnes, j'en ai appris des choses. Je peux te confesser qu'à cause de toi, la lignée Bennett a perdu tout son prestige »**

**-« ARRETES ! »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais »** disait-elle en resserrant sa prise, elle sentait Bonnie se réchauffer

**-« Rien »** Rugis-t-elle de douleur jusqu'à ce que Rebecca fût projetée en arrière. L'original était retenu par des chênes **« Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais été un happa, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer surtout pour faire du mal aux gens que j'aime »**

**-« Tu le seras à partir de maintenant. Je ne serai ni la deuxième ni la dernière à en vouloir à Elena. Son sang est si précieux petite sorcière. Maintenant que Damon est le seul à la protéger, ils chercheront tous ce qui pourrait détourner son attention » **Rebecca sourit** « Mais moi, à la différence de ses gros balourd, ce que je veux c'est mon collier »**

**-« Trouve-en un autre »**

**-« C'est celui-là que je VEUX »**

**-« Même après ce que ta mère a voulu faire !»**

**-« Que je le veuille ou non, elle est ma mère » « Je l'aimerai toujours, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec elle Bonnie » « Ce collier représente avant tout ce que j'aurai dû vivre avant qu'elle décide de nous condamné à l'éternité à boire du sang humain » « Ce collier est ma part d'humanité »**

**-« Mais, il représente l'espoir pour Elena »**

**-« Je me contre fou, c'est le mien ! »** d'un seul coup les chênes disparu, les trois coups sur la porte de l'entrée fut sursauter la sorcière **« J'aurai pu être une sorcière, bien plus forte que toi, j'aurai pu avoir un mari, des enfants, une vie parfaite » « Il ne me reste que ça de mon passé, de mes envies d'avant » « Elle a toute la vie pour retrouver un autre espoir mais moi je n'ai qu'une humanité, réfléchis-y »** elle s'était évaporée et son téléphone sonnait de moins en moins espacée. Bonnie était complètement désorientée, les cries provenant de dehors la fit revenir à elle

**-« BONNIE ! » « OUVRES-MOI C'EST ALARIC »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Comment ça tu l'as trouvée fébrile ? » <strong>demanda Damon pendu à son téléphone portable

**-« Mec, je ne sais pas » « On aurait dit qu'elle était à fleur de peau, Bonnie n'a pas voulu que je rentre à l'intérieur »**

**-« Ok » **Damon fronça les sourcils en sortant de sa CAMARO les yeux fixés sur la façade du manoir** « Merci Rick d'être partit vérifié, je ne l'a sens pas cette Rebecca, elle joue un jeu bizarre avec Elena »**

**-« Tu n'es pas le seul, on fait comme on avait prévu ? Je prends ton relais à partir de 20h ? Dès demain ? »**

**-« Merci »**

**-« Arrêtes, c'est ce qu'on fait entre ami, Damon »**

**-« Bien, bye »**

**-« Bye profites bien de ta bourgeoise »** Damon raccrocha les lèvres pincées. Après avoir claqué la portière de sa voiture, il courra jusqu'au manoir. A l'instant où il posa un premier pied sur le paillasson à l'entrée, il sut qu'il avait merdé. Il sentait l'odeur du festin que Bonnie avait préparé, ainsi que l'odeur de la cire de bougie. Sans faire attention, il réduisit en poussière son porte clé.

Il avait encore oublié pesta-t-il contre lui-même en allumant la lumière du salon. Il avança jusqu'à la table à moitié débarrassé. Il prit entre ses mains la bouteille de vin, il y vit le bois fendu. Quelque chose s'était passé. Le vampire s'apprêtait allez au sous-sol pour jeter un coup d'œil mais quelque chose détourna son attention. Il tendit son oreille et l'entendit parler. Il tourna les talons, les yeux plissés il releva le menton vers l'escalier puis sourit. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il pouvait entendre la respiration devenir lente. Petit à petit, il ferma les yeux, serra les dents puis se dirigea vers le bar oubliant sa soif de sang et son malaise. Damon se servit un verre de bourbon pour enlever ce goût amer qui persistait dans sa bouche avant de la rejoindre là-haut.

Dans sa chambre, il découvrit une Bonnie endormit sur le ventre portant encore sa tenue de la s'assit à ses côtés rangea le verre de vin et le roman sur la table de chevet et il finit par mettre ses mains à chaque côté du corps avec sa sorcière pour se pencher sur elle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer son dos complètement nu de ses lèvres. Damon aurait préférer la voir porter cette robe dans d'autre circonstance. Cette robe qui avait fait tant bavé Bonnie dans le magasin, cette robe qui ne voyait qu'elle pouvoir la porter avec tant de grâce et il n'avait pas tort. Elle lui allait à la perfection, elle épousait à merveille ses formes

**-« Tu es parfaites »** murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur sa peau caramel. A la seconde où il sentit le corps au-dessous de lui frissonner, il sourit. De son côté, Bonnie gigotait de mécontentement malgré les sensations agréables que lui procurait Damon. **« Réveilles-toi, witchy »**

**-« Il est….. »** elle n'eut pu finir parce qu'elle sentit sa langue rentrer dans son oreille, il en profita pour lui la mordiller.

**-« Tard »**

**-« Dis-moi quelle heure est-il sinon, je grille ton cerveau » **il empêchait de se relever et d'atteindre le réveil **« Damon.. »**

**-« Pas de dispute, je veux profiter des heures qui nous restes pour récupérer tout le temps que j'ai perdu avec toi »** lui disait-il en la retournant doucement, cependant elle ne le regardait pas. **« Hey »** avec son doigt, il dégageait son visage d'une tel tendresse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire **« je sais que tu as autant envie autant que moi de nos petits câlins »**

**-« Il fallait rentrer plus tôt » « C'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Rebecca rodait autour de la maison. Oh j'ai encore mieux, elle a vu des ombres à sa fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans que tu l'as borde »** disait-elle en le poussant violemment contre le matelas pour se relever.

**-« Tu sais la jalousie te rends encore plus craquante »**

**-« Moi jalouse ?! »**il la fit rire** « Je t'ai attendue, comme une conne, tu pourrais me dire au moins ce qui t'a retardé tout ce temps »**

-« **Ok** » lui aussi se mit debout à quelque millimètre d'elle ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de l'admirer de la tête au pied en se léchant les lèvres « **Je réponds à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne** »

-« **Ne détourne pas la question, réponds-y** »

-« **Stz** » il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres ce qui leur procura un électrochoc, pendant quelque seconde ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre « **pourquoi Rick t'a senti bizarre** ? »

-« **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter** »

**-« Je ne tolérais pas de voir une fois de plus ton cou ensanglantée, c'est clair, de sentir son cœur en fibrillation. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre » **Bonnie déglutit, les yeux complètement humides de Damon la rendirent molle. Elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix et dans ses yeux que l'épisode de Katherine l'avait marqué au fer rouge « **Alors** » il caressa sa joue **« Pourquoi, tu étais bizarre ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé entrer ? »**

**-« Parce que… »** Elle ferma les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre supérieur, il l'avait réussi à l'attendrir à la faire céder alors que s'était lui qui était en faute **« j'étais en colère, voilà tout »**

**-« Tu mens, tu as ce tic » « Tu te mords la lèvre avant de mentir, dis-moi la vérité. En plus je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que tu maîtrises un peu mieux ton corps Bennett » **elle leva ses yeux au ciel puis sourit avant de redevenir sérieuse

**-« C'est la mienne. Je t'ai donné ma réponse, maintenant »** elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine **« Réponds à ma question »**

**-« Hors de question »**

**-« Damon ! »**

**-« NON, WITCHY »** elle souffla d'exaspération quand elle le vit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain

**-« Bien, je me demande à quoi a servi tout petit jeu » **elle se retourna vers lui** « si c'est pour me donner aucune réponse »**

**-« Je voulais que tu sois sincère »**

**-« Je l'ai été »**

**-« Qu'à demi ! »** cria-t-il en arrêtant de se brosser les dents complètement hors de lui puis il cracha le dentifrice dans sa bouche et finit par se mettre en pyjama **« Je l'aurai été si tu m'auras dit toute la vérité, je ne suis pas les autres Bonnie à qui tu peux mentir. Je suis ni Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan ou encore Matt. Même quand tu t'évertuais à me haïr pour avoir mis sens dessus dessous ta petit vie bien tranquille, tu avais au moins la décence de me dire la vérité, de mettre ta vie entre mes mains » **il la poussa pour aller se coucher

**-« Mais »**

**-« La conversation est terminée, viens dormir »**

**-« SORT DE SE SATANE LIT DAMON » **cria-t-elle en faisant voltigé avec ses pouvoirs la couverture puis lui contre le mur en face d'elle

**-« Tu es complètement cinglée »**

**-« Il faut que l'on parle, ça ne peut plus continuer » « J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, d'avoir ce serait-ce de ton attention pour un couple de minutes qui suivent. Je ne peux plus me contenter du petit déjeuné et de ma pause du midi pour être ta petit-amie Damon ! »**

**-« Je suis fatigué, j'aurai bien voulu passé avec toi ces » **il regarda encore le réveil en se relevant du sol** « 5 heures dernières heures avant que tu ailles en remise à niveau pour la rentrée universitaire mais tu veux te disputer »**

**-« Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions »**

**-« Je n'en ai pas l'impression »**

**-« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de vampire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à rester ici alors que j'ai un lit qui m'attends chez mon père »**

**-« Attends »**

**-« On se voit demain, là on a l'habitude de se voir »**

**-« Attends »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Avec tout le vin que tu as bu, restes » « Ok, je suis un triple idiot, j'ai encore oublié, je fais un piètre petit copain »** il se mit à genou sur le lit et lui tendit les mains pour la faire venir vers lui mais elle secoua la tête **« Allez viens »** après quelque hésitation, elle vint se coller à lui. Elle nicha sa tête contre son torse en le sentant embrasser ses cheveux puis soupirer **« Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner »**

**-« Tu sais de qui provenait les appels ? »**

**-« Non** **»** il la serra un peu plus et la força à revenir se coucher **« On entendait que sa respiration, mais je te promets que demain soir et les soirs avenirs, tu les passeras avec moi » « J'aménagerais du temps pour nous »**

**-« Je déteste les promesses, en générale, elles ne sont jamais tenu »**

**-« Mais quand elles sont destinées à Bonnie Bennett : Oui »** Elle sourit bêtement et poussa sur ses jambes pour se hisser jusqu'à sa tête puis profita pour croiser leur jambes.

**-« Là je suis bien »** à son tour, il sourit **« Rebecca est passé pour me dire bonjour»**

**-« Et »** il inspecta tour à tour ses poignets, ses bras son cou. Intérieurement, elle se félicita d'avoir pris un thé pour enlever les tâches violacé sur son cou

**-« Tu vois, je n'ai rien »**

**-« Qui s'est ce qu'elle te fera la prochaine fois pour ce collier »**

**-« Certainement tout, elle m'a l'air déterminée. On devrait jeter des sorts de protection ici et chez Elena, Caroline Tyler…. »**

**-« Avant chez toi »**

**-« Ok »**

**-« Bien….Rick arrivera à lui faire accepter cette fois-ci, il prendra mon relais tous les soirs »**

**-« Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de quoi que ce soit » « Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi, que tu veux la protéger pour Stefan »**

**-« Oui, je me soucis d'elle ça ne va certainement pas changer » « Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai toujours été inquiet pour toi » « j'ai toujours veillé qu'il ne t'arrive rien »** elle allait protester **« et ce même si mes actes à un moment donné t'on comme même infectés » « J'ai toujours voulu te protéger Bennett, je suis toujours soucier de toi, cela ne va qu'en s'amplifiant à mon plus grand malheur…parce que tu vas partir un jour où l'autre »**

**-« Ne dis pas ça » **elle le serra un peu plus **« on trouvera une solution »**

**-« Je n'aime pas les promesses »**

**-« Hey, ça c'est mon truc, trouves toi en un autre »** elle lui fit des chatouilles puis se trouva au-dessus de lui à califourchon. **« J'aime avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi »**

**-« Pas moi »** il lui vola un baiser

**-« Pourquoi »** lui demanda-t-elle en le plaqua contre le matelas

**-« C'est trop twilight » « Guimauve arc-en-ciel licorne sirène…laissons ça à Caroline et à Tyler. Moi je suis un mec …toi une vrai femme»** il réussit à se relever pour la prendre dans ses bras **« et j'aime l'action »**

**-« je sais que tu adores twilight, tu es très attentif quand je regarde mes dvd ici »**

**-« C'est pour faire parler les bavardes dans ton genre »** elle se sentit basculer, ses doigts s'écarter. Le nez de Damon toucha le sien **« Tu m'as manqué »**

**-« Toi aussi »** il lui sourit et la laissa faire le dernier pas pour se concentrer que sur qu'elle jusqu'au début de matinée…. Il l'avait besoin de se ressourcer, d'être chez lui. Sentir ses doigts sur sa peau son souffle dans son cou, était son paradis et il allait bien en profiter.

* * *

><p><strong>-« Hey »<strong> Stefan sourit « **Elena ! » **termina-t-elle après s'être penché sur son téléphone** « Tu devrais l'oublier, écoutes Katerina »**

**-« J'ai essayé »**

**-« Alors essayes plus fort, parce qu'elle a tourné définitivement la page « Stefan » ! Crois-moi, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi »**

**-« Alors qui l'est »**

**-« Je ne sais pas » **elle haussa les épaules** « Tu as l'éternité devant toi Stefan » « Tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied, ça j'en suis sure. Non parce que tu es mon ami et mon modèle mais parce que tu mérites plus que quiconque après ce qui t'ai arrivé avec ces deux harpies de doubles de trouver le bonheur »** elle recouvra de sa main les siennes **« En plus si ta réussit en plus de deux mois de solitudes à boire à la veine sans tuer, alors tu seras capable de tout »**

**-« Faites-moi une place » **cria Tyler en se mettant entre eu avec des hot dog frite et soda** « servez-vous »**

**-« dites-moi vous comptez rester encore longtemps ici »**

**-« Pourquoi tu en as déjà marre de nous »** demanda Tyler entre deux bouchées

**-« Non, je repensais à mon frère, à Bonnie. Ils doivent se sentir seuls à Mystic-Falls »**

**-« Crois-moi ils en ont besoin d'être seuls »** Stefan la regardait bizarrement **« Manges sinon ça va refroidir »** elle se pencha vers Tyler **« Merci chéri »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« J'ai passé un bon mais un très et appétissant réveil et c'est grâce à toi »<strong> répliqua Bonnie en finissant sa coupelle de fruits rouges en descendant l'escalier. Arrivée devant Damon, elle l'embrassa puis lui mit entre les dents la dernière framboise** « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » **elle recula et le regarda bizarrement. Bonnie trouvait son froncement de sourcil, ses muscles tendues très étrange** « Hey » **elle le fronça à la regarder** « Je suis certes une sorcière mais je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées alors dis-moi ce qui te fais bouillir de l'intérieur » **il se contenta de manger le fruit et de nettoyer la table** « Oh j'ai compris…..c'est pour ce matin ! Je ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir pas su te contrôler, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour nous de… » **Son souffle se coupa net quand, elle le vit déposer la pelle sur le plan de travail

**-« Tu allais me le dire quand ? »**

**-« Je voulais éviter ce qui est en train de se passer »**

**-« Il se passe quoi ? »**

**-« Ne joue pas les imbéciles Damon…cette scène » **elle lui montre à quel point il est en colère. Il bouillonnait complètement de l'intérieur** « Cette dispute parce que visiblement tu veux que je te dis ce que tu refuses d'entendre »**

**-« Qui veux entendre que ça copine s'est faite brutaliser »**

**-« Hier, je ne voulais pas empirer les choses »**

**-« Le résultat est le même vous êtes arrivé aux mains »**

**-« C'était juste une stupide mise en garde »**

**-« Ah oui » **il renversa les débris de verre à ses pieds** « Et ça tu l'expliques comment ? Et ton état anxiété pendant qu'Alaric était avec toi »**

**-« La bouteille m'a échappé des mains »**

**-« Ah oui pendant qu'elle t'a attrapé par le cou » « Et toi pour ne pas m'inquiété, tu as encore bu ton stupide thé »**

**-« Il faut croire que non, je ne suis pas stupide, tu aurais la même chose à ma place »**

**-« Je te connais mieux que tu te connais Bennett » **il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement puis la maintient par la taille** « alors plus aucune omission, plus de mensonge pour protéger l'autre » « Ne refais plus jamais ça » **abasourdis elle hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux le sentant caresser son visage** « Il faut que je te protège »**

**-« Non »**

**-« A partir de maintenant, tu ne décides plus » « Je prends les choses en main »**

**-« Il est hors de question » **elle se poussa loin, hors d'elle les yeux rougis** « Tu ne vois pas c'est ce qu'elle cherche » « Elle te pousse hors de la maison de petit chaperon rouge » « Je ne veux pas qu'elle utilise nos sentiments pour arriver à ses fins, tu entends ! » « Tu es mon point faible et je crois que je suis le tien » « On devient des cibles faciles pour nos ennemis Damon, et ça m'effraie » **sa voix s'enraillait. Doucement, il se rapproche d'elle, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis ses lèvres** « Ne lui facilite pas la tâche, reste concentrer sur Elena, s'il te plait et de rien d'autre »**

**-« Jamais je n'aurai cru t'entendre dire ça »**

**-« Eh bien voilà c'est fait » **ria-t-elle nerveusement

**-« Sa va aller » **elle le serrait trèsfort** « Je te le promets, mais pour l'heure, je t'accompagne à l'université. Et je veux que tu aies ça sur toi » **Bonnie baissa les yeux et regardait le révolver.

**-« Mais. »**

**-« Chut….. » **il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres** « Je sais quoi que je dise tu voudras encore jouer à la super woman, alors j'ai demandé à Rick de me dégotter quelque truc » **Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule et vit une voiture partir en trombe** « à l'intérieur, il a des balles remplis de verveines, de résidus du vieux chêne et de plante tue loups » « On est jamais trop prudent, et quoi qu'il se passe »**

**-« Je t'appelle » « Tu es dans mes numéros d'urgence, avec Caroline et mon père »**

**-« Bien » **Il l'embrasse prit le sac de Bonnie** « On n'y va l'étudiante »**

**-« Oui chef »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« On est déjà à la moitié des vacances scolaires et j'ai à peine vu Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan…Caroline »<strong>

**-« Matty, tu m'as moi »**

**-« Heureusement, Elena » **disait-il en ouvrant la porte du Mystic-Grill** « Si madame, voudrait bien passer la première »**

**-« Avec plaisir » **ria la jolie double mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit Damon essuya la commissure de la bouche de Bonnie

**-« Hey, ça va ? Je peux te laisser ? »**

**-« Oui, je vais faire un petit coucou à Damon et… »**

**-« Bonnie » **finit-il sa phrase

**-« Merci » **elle le regardait partir puis souffla un bon coup avant d'aller franchement vers eux. Elle sentait clairement qu'elle était de trop pourtant leur conversation n'était pas intime, ils parlèrent d'armes, d'enchainement, de prises. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient tous les deux. Mais, elle referma vite la bouche quand, Damon avec son pied ramena Bonnie au bord de la table.

**-« Il faut réellement que tu apprennes à manger »**

**-« N'importe quoi »**

**-« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça »** il lui montra la mayonnaise sur son pouce

**-« Rien »**

**-« Rien »** l'imitait-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser **« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton téléphone »** soupira Damon lèvres contre lèvres

**-« Si »** elle se rassit et désactiva l'horloge de son smartphone **« Je reprends dans à peine 29 minutes, il faut que j'y aille, mais je me rattrape ce soir »** Bonnie se lève, prit son sac et Damon lui mit l'écharpe qu'elle avait laissé tomber autour du cou

**-« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »**

**-« Non »** répondit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle fit semblant d'être faussement contre à ses avances. Plus il se approchait d'elle plus elle souriait. Il la trouvait rayonnante.

**-« Laisses-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire »** mais au finale elle le laissa l'envelopper dans ses bras et happer ses lèvres. C'était fou comment, il pouvait la faire revivre rien qu'avec sa voix, son touché ses baisers. Il la rendait dingue, si elle ne mettait pas fin à leur baiser, là elle serait réellement en retard.

**-« A ce soir, beau brun »**

**-« Penses à moi, witchy »** elle secoua la tête, ne fit pas attention à Elena en sortant du Grill. A cet instant, Elena ressentit ce que Matt concernant le groupe. Depuis quand Bonnie ne lui disait plus bonjour ? Mais cette question fut de courte durée car elle sentit le regard bleu de Damon se poser sur elle.

**-« Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**-« Euh comme tout le monde me restaurer et toi ? »**

**-« C'est déjà fait »** disait-il en payant l'addition et remarqua le portable de Bonnie **« Si tu as besoin de parler, on se voit ce soir » « Je dois la rattraper » **disait-il en lui montrant le smartphone

**-« Attends ! »**

**-« Quelque chose ne va pas »** lui demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés

**-« Euh….je me demandais juste si j'allais vous voir »** il ne la comprenait pas **« Bonnie et toi à la fête foraine de ce week-end. Ça commence vendredi et je crois que la mairie recherche des participants pour les stands »**

**-« Normalement, ça devrait être sans nous mais cette peste de Blondie à convaincue ma petite sorcière d'y aller. Elle avance exceptionnellement son retour pour ça »**

**-« Ah et je peux savoir où elle et Tyler sont partis ? »**

**-« En Italie voir Stefan »** la bouche d'Elena formait un « o » mais aucun autre sentiment ne transparaissait. Damon voyait bien qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

**-« Alors, je vous y verrai »**

**-« Oui, si on se croise »**

**-« Je l'espère avec Rebecca qui rode encore »**

**-« L'entrainement d'Alaric en auto défense te sert à pouvoir te défendre sans nous. Et je sais de source sure que tu n'y mets pas du tien »**

**-« Mais avoir un vampire grand et fort, est aussi un net avantage »**

**-« Elena »** elle se gratta la gorge puis enleva sa main sur le torse de ce dernier

**-« Je sais, tu es avec elle mais serait-elle capable comme moi d'abandonner sa simple vie humaine pour vivre une éternité intense passionnelle d'aventure comme moi »** son regard se fit plus dure **« Poses-toi bien la question »** il sentit à peine ses lèvres sur sa joue puis la vie s'en aller vers le bar en face de Matt qui essuyait le comptoir. Et une seconde à l'autre son téléphone vibra

**-« Katerina qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ne te mêle pas de ma relation avec ma….. »<strong>

**-« Ta quoi ? » « Hein Damon… Bonnie est quoi pour toi ? Juste Bon-Bon, ta petite sorcière ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elle ? Ma meilleure amie représente quoi pour toi bordel !»**

**-« TOUT ! » **explosa-t-il enfin puis reprit son souffle petit à petit mais sa rage était toujours présente** « Ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois en parler » « Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je devrais parler d'amour. Tu m'as qu'inspirer la haine, obsession, un piètre spectre de l'amour »**

**-« Au moins, je t'ai inspiré quelque chose et Elena que dalle »**

**-« un peu d'espoir qu'il y a qu'un de bien en moi »**

**-« Mais au final, c'est qui te la montrer ? »**

**-« Bonnie » **murmura-t-il

**-« Tu veux passer ton éternité avec elle oui ou non »**

**-« C'est quoi cette manie chez les doubles pour appuyer là où ça fait mal sur ma relation avec Bennett ? »**

**-« Si Elena t'en parle ce n'est pas pour ton bien, mais pour détruire le peu d'équilibre que tu as enfin dans ta vie. Elle ne désire qu'une seule chose remplacer la lumière qu'incarne Bonnie dans ton long et lugubre labyrinthe qu'ont engendrés toute ta rancœur, ta haine et tes meurtres. Alors que moi je veux juste que mon amie garde ce si fragile bonheur que tu lui apportes. Et peut-être même t'aider »**

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un air méfiant** « Ok ! Peut-être que j'ai fui toute ma vie, Damon. Que tu m'inspire que du dégoût. Peut-être je suis la dernière qui doit donner des conseils mais en ce qui concernes Bonnie, je suis lucide, consciente et très sérieuse » « Je sais que tu as peur de lui faire mal de la blesser, de la détruire comme je l'ai fait » « Mais, il y a quelque chose dont j'en suis sure. Tu ne la pervertiras pas. Elle s'est faire ces propres choix, alors si elle veut se donner à toi ne lui refuses pas. Crois-moi »**

**-« Elle t'en a parler ?» **elle haussa les épaules et prit son air détaché

**-« Parles-lui, j'en suis sur un jour, elle l'aura l'envie de passer l'éternité avec toi » « Peut-être elle y pense déjà qui sait, mais donnes lui de la matière »**

**-« je dois y aller, mais …. » **Katerina sourit contente d'elle d'avoir su toucher Damon. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais sa peur de souffrir encore est beaucoup plus forte.

**-« je sais, on est quitte ! C'est toi qui parler d'Elijah à Bonnie » « Et c'est ma façon de te remercier »**

Il hocha la tête tout en reculant.

**« Oh, dit à Bonnie que je suis impatiente de lui présenter quelqu'un d'important pour moi » « Bref, je compte sur toi, pour l'embrasser très fort »**

**-«Bye »**

* * *

><p>Verdict? Dites moi ce qui vous déplaît et j'essayerai de faire mieux à la dernière partie de ce long OS! xo<p> 


	4. Would not that (4)

**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne appartiennent pas, ni TVD**

_**Personnage:**_

_**-Humain: Elena, Matt, Liz**_

_**-Vampire: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, , Rebecca**_

_**-Loup garou: Tyler**_

_**-Sorcière: Bonnie**_

**Résumé: **Leur idylle est très menacée _(BAMON)_

* * *

><p><strong>We would not that<strong>

**P4**

**-« Stefan »** souffla-t-elle tellement surprise de le voir descendre de la voiture du Shérif. Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur elle tandis que Caroline s'arrêta à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils purent voir toutes les émotions que Bonnie ressentait. C'était indescriptible ce qu'ils voyaient sur son visage : joie, nostalgie, tristesse. Stefan comprenait son état de choc, elle ne s'attendait pas le retrouver devant le manoir Lockwood en compagnie de Caroline et de Tyler. C'était donc de sa faute s'il lui fallut quelque seconde pour réagir. Elle bafouillait quand Caroline se ruait sur elle puis pleura de joie à sa simple étreinte qu'elle resserra aussitôt. Il était bon, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, entendre son rire et sa voix en même temps. Elle profitait de la voir dans ses bras pour rattraper le temps perdue mais Caroline ne tarda pas à se détacher d'elle pour céder la place à Stefan. Lui, il se rapprocha timidement de Bonnie. Leur étreinte fut brève néanmoins suffisante pour qu'ils comprennent tous les deux qu'ils ont manqués à l'un et à l'autre.

**« Tu as l'air changé, l'air de l'Italie te va bien »**

**-« Je peux en dire autant, tu es rayonnante ! Ça doit être l'effet Salvatore » **Bonnie ouvra grand la bouche puis la ferma et finit par dire

**-« là-bas, tu t'es acheter un sens de l'humour »**

**-« Damon sort de ce corps » **tous les deux rirent, ils en avaient bien besoin pour déridé la situation ils prirent enfin conscience qu'ils n'ont jamais été proche. Stefan voulait changer cela **« Mais plus sérieusement être avec mon frère te réussit. J'avais jamais vu aussi souriante »**

**-« Merci, et de même tu me sembles si… »**

**-« Euh désolé de vous interrompre…Stefan ? » **tous les trois tournèrent leur tête vers Tyler qui déchargeait la voiture de Liz** « Ton sac, tu le prends ou je le monte ? » **d'un seul coup, ce dernier sentit le regard de Bonnie se braquer sur lui

**-« Montes-le avec les votre »**

Apercevant le regard interrogateur de Bonnie, Caroline prit les devant

**-« Je vais vous laissez discuter, je vais aider ma mère et Tyler » **Bonnie et lui se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de briser le silence

**-« Je ne suis pas revenu parce que Mystic-Falls me manquait où pour qui que ce soit »**

**-« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication »**

**-« Pourtant j'ai l'impression que oui »**

**-« Ok, alors….. qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »**

**-« Je veux tourner la page, prendre un nouveau départ et je ne le peux que le faire ici »**

**-« Tu peux le faire aussi au manoir avec Damon pour t'épauler »**

**-« Non sans façon, il faut que je le fasse seul. Je ne peux plus ressentir cette rage tout cette rancœur en moi. Je ne peux pas….je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter d'avoir un jour croisé sa route, d'avoir commis l'erreur de vouloir la connaître »**

**« Si je dois oublier Elena ça sera en la côtoyant. Constater à quel point elle a changé et à quel point elle ne m'a jamais correspondu… me permettra de faire le deuil de ma relation avec elle, de mon passé »**

**-« C'est courageux mais suicidaire »**

**-« C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu es la première à te sacrifier pour les autres »** elle sourit

**-« Celle-là, je l'ai mérité »**

Un silence se fit entendre de plus en plus et Bonnie s'avança tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

**«Stefan »**

**-« Yep »**

**-« Damon serait très content de te voir plus que je ne le suis »**

**-« Je le sais, cependant »**

**-« Attends, tu ne reviens pas au manoir…je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis. Je veux juste que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu lui as terriblement manqué » « Tu es ce dont il a le plus besoin, Stefan : d'un frère, d'un soutien, de ton approbation »**

**-« Il m'a... Le temps nous l'a assez prouvé…. Cependant il m'est vitale de faire le vide, de savoir où j'en suis »**

**« D'ailleurs, il sera bien mieux sans moi pour quelque temps » **hésita-t-il à poursuivre mais le fit comme même** « Il se stabilise enfin grâce à toi et je t'en remercie, il le mérite » « Et pour cela je n'ai pas envie d'être son ancre. Il risque de faire du sur place »**

**-« Tu n'as jamais été un boulet pour lui depuis que je vous connais, et pour aucun d'entre nous» « Crois-moi, passe au moins une seule fois le voir. Même si j'aurai aimé pour une fois que vous réglez vos problèmes en famille »**

**-« On la déjà fait »**

**-« Faire équipe pour sauver Elena ou un membre du groupe, je n'appelle pas ça faire face à vos problèmes »**

**-« Je le ferai ! Parlons de toi et de Damon » « J'ai appris par Caroline que c'est du sérieux»**

**-« Oui ça l'est »**

**-« Donc, dis-moi en plus »**

**-« Je…..on pouvait parler d'autre chose par exemple de ton périple : Grèce, France, Espagne Italie »**

**-« Plus tard ok » « Je veux juste apprendre un peu plus sur mon frère, sur votre relation»**

**-« Demandes-lui »**

**-« C'est à toi que je le demande….on est ami non ? »**

**-« C'est le cas mais…..je »**

**-« Bonnie….Bonnie » **l'interrompit-il pour la détendre** « Au début, je pouvais comprendre ta méfiance vis-à-vis de moi, mais maintenant…. »**

**-« Je ne me méfis pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ces choses mise à part Caroline et Katerina » « Et elles sont obligées de me tirer les vers du nez…je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ni avec elle ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors ne le prends pas mal. La seule personne qui arrivait à me faire parler c'est Gram's »**

**-« Je comprends….seulement je veux que tu saches que tu es mon amie. Je t'apprécie pour ta personne et pour tous ce que tu as faits pour le groupe. »**

Bonnie acquiesça puis souffla. Elle réfléchit quelque minute puis alla jusqu'au perron mais s'arrêta devant. Elle pivota sa tête

**-« Je ne sais pas par où commencer » **se dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la troisième marche. Stefan ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**-« J'ai tout mon temps »** Elle sourit

**- « Ok »« Depuis la mort de Gram's, il est le seul qui a réussi à me faire sortir de mon donjon. C'est ironique quand on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Bref, Damon m'a fait ressentir d'autre sentiment que la haine. Certes il m'agaçait à toujours vouloir avoir raison mais il faisait ressentir d'autre émotions comme : la rage, la colère, de l'amusement, de l'intérêt…et j'en avais grand besoin car la haine ça te pourris de l'intérieur » « Et puis je l'ai toléré. On est devenu ami et je n'ai plus cette angoisse constante que le danger plane au-dessus de nos têtes car d'une manière ou d'une autre il a toujours montré d'une manière assez subtile que lui se souciait de moi. Maintenant lorsque je rentre chez moi, je n'ai plus cette boule au ventre. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend à l'intérieur »**

**« Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait du bien de se sentir aimer, écouter pour ce que tu es, non pour ce que tu représentes. Je suis une femme, une adolescente qui a pleine de chose à apprendre et Damon me fait sentir ainsi. Ton frère m'a fait revivre, il me rend très heureuse…. » **Il l'entendit rire

**« Je ne serais pas te décrire ce que je ressens pour lui parce qu'il n'y pas de mots assez fort. Il est le premier avec qui je vois un avenir, il est le premier qui me donne envie de me dépasser. Ma relation avec lui c'est les montagnes russes et j'adore ça, Stefan » « il est un véritable soutien. Il m'aide à voir les choses autrement. L'univers n'est ni bon ni mauvais ni tout noir ni tout blanc.» « Et pour finir, je crois qu'il est heureux…il a toujours le sourire et très taquin »**

**-« Tu es très attachée à lui »**

**-« pas exactement, je suis follement tombée amoureuse de lui »**

**-« C'est réciproque »**

**-« Je crois aussi, maintenant parlons de toi »** **« dis-moi en plus sur toi»**

**-« Ivy….je suis sorti avec elle mais c'est très vite terminé » « Et puis je n'avais pas trop la tête entre bricoler et apprendre à contrôler ma soif…»**

**-« Et tu bricolais quoi ? »**

**-« J'ai rénové la maison familiale du côté de ma mère. J'en suis sure que tu aimerais »**

**-« J'aimerai que tu parles de cette endroit »**

**-« Ok »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Dis-moi Rick » <strong>ce dernier leva le nez de son téléphone et regarda Damon pour la première fois depuis une quinzaine de minutes **«** **Es-tu prêt à jouer les chaperons avec Meredith demain soir ? »**

**-« Tu vois cette expression » **il lui montra son visage** « et bien elle montre bien mon ennui. Je n'ai pas envie de fliquer des gamins et encore moins Jeremy, mais il faut bien quelqu'un qui s'y colle »**

**-« Il a quoi le morveux ? Il a perdu sa tétine à la garderie ? »**

**-« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu sais ça ne l'aide pas de vous voir toi et Bonnie ensemble »**

**-« Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui » « Il la triché »**

**-« Et elle est sans doute pour toi ? »**

**-« J'aime à penser que « oui » elle est ! Cette femme m'inspire à faire mieux d'abord pour moi puis les autre, à être moi-même » « Alors oui, on se mérite l'un l'autre. J'ai pour la première fois de ma vie une vraie relation construite sur une confiance mutuelle et on s'aime. Ce n'est pas uniquement un but ou de la luxure » « Tu comprends ? »**

**-« Oui, ce n'est pas seulement avoir la fille. Tu veux partager des choses, évolué avec elle et surtout tu veux construire quelque chose de durable dans le temps »**

**-« Yep » **il leva sa bière et l'a fini cul sec

**-« ça j'ai compris en t'observant avec elle » « Tu es différent moins sur les nerfs plus détendu, plus vivant, humain » « C'est cool, mais évitez de vous bécoter devant lui » « Qui sait… ce qu'il fera après avoir constaté que tu as réussis là où il a échoué ! Les médocs et l'alcool ce n'est peut-être que le commencement de sa déchéance. Je ne veux pas être témoin de ça »**

**-« Il est jeune, il trouvera sa Bonnie »**

**-« Enfin bref, ce n'est pas plus mal de jouer les chaperons. Rebecca pourrait profiter de l'effervescence de la fête pour récupérer son collier »**

**-« C'est pour ça qu'on sera tous sous nos gardes, ce qui ne me déplais pas. D'ailleurs demain fait moi pensé à venir t'emprunter quelques armes, j'en veux d'autres pour Bonnie »**

**-« Bien, mais dis-moi pourquoi »**

**-« Pourquoi quoi ? »**

**-« Tu devrais profiter de passer un bon moment avec ta copine au lieu de chercher des sensations fortes» **demanda Rick en se redressant, pour remettre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans

**-« Bonnie voudra danser et jouer à ses jeux d'enfants de trois ans » « J'ai passé l'âge »**

**-« Je croyais que tu avais l'impression de ressentir plus ton humanité avec elle »**

**-« C'est le cas »**

**-« Alors profites de ces instants. Après tout : le vampirisme, la mort de ta mère, et un père très stricte ne t'ont pas permis d'être un jeune adulte insouciant. Même si tu l'es un peu »**

**-« J'y repenserai sur la route » **finit-il par dire en déposant sa bière sur la table basse puis se leva** « Mais pour l'heure, il faut que je rentre miss Bennett m'attends » « A demain à la fête »**

**-« A demain » **Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Damon disparaisse de l'encadrement de la porte. Il posa son dos contre le dossier et sourit en pensant à Bonnie et Damon en tant que couple le plus stable et le plus sérieux de son entourage.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Damon réajusta sa veste en admirant le ciel étoilée. Dès qu'il baissa sa tête, il vit son petit bijou devant lui. Mais il semblait différent. Ses pas firent plus rapide, il y avait bien quelqu'un dessus. Cette personne sortit de plus en plus de l'ombre le permettant de voir plus clair. Quand cette dernière était à 100 mètres de lui, son sourire s'élargie.

**« Witchy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

* * *

><p><strong>-«Bats-les pattes »<strong> s'écria Bonnie en donnant une petite tape sur la main de Damon **« Si tu continues comme ça on aura plus de tomate séché pour la salade »**

**-« C'est très délicieux, tu devrais y goutter »**

**-« N'importe quoi » « Au lieu de faire le pitre, prends dans le frigo la mozzarella »**

**-« Bien mais avant, ôtes-moi d'un doute »**

**-« Lequel ? »** le sentant toujours derrière elle, Bonnie baissa les yeux. Ils se posèrent sur les mains de Damon qui prenaient appui sur le plan de travail **« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que j'avais des origines italiennes et encore moins mes talents culinaires »**

**-« Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir » **continua-t-elle à couper les tomates fraîches

**-« Depuis quand petit frère et toi parliez-vous de moi ? »**

**-« Tu es jaloux ? »**

**-« Non » **lui répondit-il en piquant encore un morceau de tomate séchés

**-« Hey »**

**-« Quoi » **la fixa-t-il se retourner** « Je suis déjà très gentil de faire le repas »**

**-« Nuance, je t'ai aidé »**

**-« D'ailleurs » **elle se sentit acculée et coincée** « Tu es la meilleure commis que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir »**

**-« Baratineur »** disait-elle en voulant se retourner mais il l'en empêchait

**-« Pas du tout » **Damon se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa pour partager ce qu'il avait tantôt mis dans sa bouche** « J'ai enfin eu mon bisou »**

**-« Pas si vite » **il s'éloignait de ses lèvres si tentantes

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« D'abord » **elle lui essuya la bouche** « Ensuite, dis-moi c'est quoi ton ingrédient spécial dans cette salade »**

**-« C'est un secret » **murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, elle détourna la tête pour happer ses lèvres **« Et puis, on n'a pas encore terminé »**

**-« A qui la faute ? »**

**-« Pas la mienne en tout cas »**

**-« Mais bien sûr, alors c'est la mienne »**

**-« Qui sait » **disait-il en revenant avec la mozzarella** « C'est ton parfum qui me déconcentre »**

**-« Ne commences pas » **souffla-t-elle, sous le point de céder mais elle ne devait pas, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusque-là. Ce n'était pas le bon moment

**« Alors, on en est où dans la cuisson de la pizza ? »**

**-« Dans cinq minutes et elle sera goutteuse, et croustillante comme tu les aimes »**

**-« Parfait »**

**-« Attends »** il saisit son poignée puis recouvrit la main qui tenait couteau **« Il est très délicat ce fromage donc il faut le couper doucement, comme ceci »**

**-« J'aurai pu le faire toute seule »**

**-« C'est mieux de le faire à deux, tu ne crois pas » **il posa son autre main sur son ventre

**-« Je…. »** Bégaya Bonnie sentant les lèvres tièdes de Damon trop prêt de son cou. **« Je crois qu'on en a assez** » rapidement elle déversa le fromage dans le saladier **« Je m'occupe de la pizza et toi profites de rajouter ton ingrédient secret »**

**-« Tu vas me fuir comme ça toute la soirée ou…. » « Tu es juste nerveuse parce que je suis irrésistible »**

**-« Qui sait….mais tu ne le seras jamais » « Tu m'aides ? Rappelles-toi j'ai deux mains gauches »**

**-« Bien sure »** **« Je fini le reste et installes-toi confortablement »**

**-« Ok » **elle se leva en même temps que lui puis l'embrassa légèrement** « Mais ne prends pas trop de temps, j'ai une faim de loup »**

**-« Comptes sur moi » **cul sec, il finit son premier verre de vin de la soirée** « Je n'ai jamais été aussi affamé » **murmura-t-il en la reculant depuis la cuisine.

* * *

><p><strong>-«Alors comment il va ? »<strong>

**-« Franchement Elena » **répondit Caroline face au soupire lasse de son amie à l'évocation de Stefan **«A ton avis ? Mal, ce mec est fou de toi ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu le laisser tomber »**

**-«Il est libre vas-y tente ta chance, Care. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, je sais que depuis le début tu en pince pour lui »**

**-« Je suis amoureuse de Tyler, il est l'homme de ma vie et Stefan est mon meilleur ami » « Ne déforme pas les choses » « Et en plus tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne suis plus la Caroline superficiel d'avant. Ok, Stefan est canon mais il est loin de ce que je recherche actuellement chez un homme » « Il me convient parfaitement comme ami »**

**-« Je le ferai quand tu accepteras mes décisions » « Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de ressentir de l'amour pour Damon ! J'aime Stefan mais plus comme avant. Il est mon ami. Ça me fait de la peine de lui faire du mal. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse ressentir plus mal que je le suis déjà.»**

**-« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, les sentiments ne se commandent pas » « Mais ce que nous te reprochons tous, c'est de n'avoir pas été honnête avec toi-même et les Salvatore »**

**-« Je ne voulais pas être comme Katerina, aimer deux hommes c'est mal ! J'ai s'en doute refouler et cru à mes propres mensonges»**

**-« Je sais, mais au moins tu aurais permis à Stefan de ne pas autant s'attacher à toi » « Et qui sait Damon aurait été avec toi »**

**-« Je le crois aussi » « Tout est de ma faute…mais, tout peut encore s'arranger » « Des sentiments ne s'estompent pas comme ça »**

**-« Moi, j'en suis pas sure » **toutes les deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour voir Alaric **« Caroline, tu ferais mieux de rentrer » « Elena et moi devons parler en famille. Chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps »**

**-« Euh, ok » **elle pivota vers Elena** « On se voit chez Tyler, Carole veut nous briffer là-bas pour répartir les tâches »**

**-« A demain, je t'adore »**

**-« Je t'appelle » **elle finit par l'embrasser puis s'éloigna de la chambre d'adolescente d'Elena. La vampire s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et elle vit la porte se fermer. Caroline souffla puis sortit son téléphone

**« Matt, C'est Care, tu ne serais pas avec Ty » « il a oublié son portable ce matin à la maison, aucune possibilité de le joindre »**

**-« Non »** lui répondit-il en souriant à une belle blonde aux yeux bleus devant lui **« Mais dès que je le vois je te dis te rappeler »**

**-« Mais….. »**

**-« Ciao »**

**-« Matt…MATT ! »** il lui avait raccroché au nez **« Merde »**

**Au grill,**

-**« Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom »**

**-« Rebecca **» le beau barman se rapprocha de sa cliente **« Mais tout le monde m'appelle Becca »**

**-« Alors Rebecca, ça te dirai d'être ma cavalière le temps d'une soirée »**

**-« Pourquoi pas »**

Heureux, il sourit et continua à ciré le comptoir

**-« Cool, on va bien s'amuser »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Tu mens»<strong>

**-« Je sais comment vous fonctionnez » « Je te rappelle que j'ai côtoyé pas mal de sorcière pour retrouver Katerina » « Mes connaissances te feront perdre ton petit air de madame je sais tout »**

**-« Ah bon montre les moi » « Vas-y ! Je suis prête Damon »** répondit-elle en ne finissant pas sa part de pizza. Elle fit tomber le reste de la part dans son assiette.

**-« Bien » **Bonnie le regardait se lever de la nappe qui recouvrait le sol devant la cheminée du salon puis fut surprit de le voir lui tendre la main** « Suits-moi »**

**-« Et maintenant » **sa main était toujours dans la sienne alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la gigantesque bibliothèque du manoir** « Il se passe quoi »**

**-« Patience » **elle sentait un vide quand il la lâcha pour se placer derrière elle mais heureusement elle de sentait sa chaleur la réchauffée** « Maintenant, concentre toi sur tes sens »**

**-« Je n'y arrive pas, laisses tombé »**

**-« Non, c'est parce que tu n'es pas concentrer **» à ce moment-là, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sorcière **« Je veux que tu fasses le vide »**

**-« Ok » **soupira-t-elle

**-« Bien » **il se pencha sur elle, murmura au creux de son oreille** « Penses à ce qui t'as le plus cher après Gram's, moi….ressens ce besoin intense de posséder la totalité de ton essence » **il releva les yeux, les livres de la bibliothèque bougèrent puis trois gros ouvrages jaillir sans trop de mal il les prit

**« Maintenant ouvre les yeux»**

**-« Ce sont des grimoires »**

**-« Pas n'importe lesquels » « Ouvres celui-ci »**

**-« Annaya Bennett, comment tu l'as eu ? » **lui demanda-t-elle surprise, les yeux dans les yeux

**-« J'ai côtoyé pas mal de sorcières durant plus de 100 et ce sont les trois choses que j'ai pu obtenir de trois sexy sorcières après quelques faveurs »**

**-« Ah, j'avais oublié ton côté dragueur»**

**-« Dans ses relations » **il ramena sa tête vers lui à l'aide de son doigt sur menton** « Tout le monde trouvaient son compte. Moi je protégeais leur proche, leur lignée. Eh bien elle je me donnais en contre parties des informations délivrer Katerina de la crypte »**

**« Maintenant ils sont tous à toi. Ils font partit de ta famille. Et puis ils te seront très utile pour devenir la puissante sorcière que j'ai toujours vu en toi »**

**-« C'est gentil »**

**-« Ça mérite quelque chose »**

**-« Je ne crois pas »**

**-« C'est ce qu'on va voir » **d'un seul coup, elle avait le haut du corps penchée, son nez frôlait le sien

**-« Qu'est-ce que je ferai de toi »**

**-« Rien » **elle lui rendit son baiser** « la suite du programme, j'aimerai la connaître »**

**-« Tiramisu ! » « C'est le seul désert que je sais faire à peu près bien »**

**…**

**-« Alors, tu le trouves comment ? » **demanda-t-elle en le fixant très attentivement à côté de lui sur le canapé du salon

**-« Mangeable, c'est déjà pas mal » **elle roula les yeux quand il prit une troisième bouchée

**-« Alors c'est mauvais » **elle se cacha le visage avec ses deux mains** « Je suis nulle » « vas-y redonne le moi »**

**-« Pourquoi »**

**-« Lâches ne te force pas à manger » « Je vais tout jeter »**

**-« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas bon sinon, je ne mangerai pas. C'est juste qu'il aurait pu être excellent » **il la réussit à lui redonner le sourire

**-« Toi, tu pourrais m'apprendre»**

**-« A ? »**

**-« M'améliorer » « Ça sera notre truc de couple, la cuisine »**

**-« Pas question, je ne veux pas devenir un de ses couples gnangnan »**

**-« Mais on craint déjà. Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est à peine engueuler ces derniers temps »**

**-« Ça devrait changer »**

**-« Oui, il faut qu'on pimente notre couple » « Et j'en suis sure qu'aucune de ces sorcières ne t'on fait voyager en une fraction de seconde d'un endroit à l'autre »**

**-« Merveilles-moi encore plus »**

**-« Ok » **elle laissa tomber son dessert puis se mit à califourchon sur Damon** « Que le voyage commence »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Je ne veux plus t'écouté »<strong>

**-« Elena » **elle se laissa retourner par Alaric** « Je t'ai vu amoureuse de Stefan et maintenant de Damon » « Et le même processus continue. Tu te laisses dicter par tes sentiments oubliant ce que tu es réellement » « Une fille pleine de compassion de projet » « Tu t'es perdu Elena »**

**-« Non, avec Damon je me sens pas cassé, je me sens libre » « Il me fait rêver frissonner »**

**-« Oui, il pourrait te donner l'aventure, la passion, une certaine forme de liberté » « Mais tu oubli Damon n'est plus libre. Lâche l'affaire »**

**-« Une question de temps » « C'est à mon tour d'attendre de me battre pour lui »**

**-« Il est amoureux d'elle »**

**-« Peut-être et pour combien de temps leur couple va durer connaissant leur nature, il est immortel, Bonnie ne voudra jamais se transformer pour lui. Non seulement, elle considère les vampires comme des monstres, elle ne veut pas perdre sa magie pour en devenir un. »**

**-« Tu t'entends Elena »**

**-« Je suis lucide. J'ai vécu la même chose avec Stefan. Je ne voyais aucun avenir avec lui »**

**-« Non ! Réveilles-toi » « Damon a tourné la page. Tu as loupé le coche »**

**-« Non ! »**

**-« SI ! Et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, équilibré et amoureux que maintenant »**

**-« Assez ! S'il te plait n'en dit pas plus » **l'implora-t-elle plier en deux de douleur. Son visage ruisselait de larme

**-« Tu les as vu ensemble » « Tu as vu le sourire qui lui colle au visage….on ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et je doute qu'un jour qu'il puisse laisser sa source de bonheur d'espoir lui échapper » « Bonnie est la fille qui faut à Damon »**

**-« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça »**

**-« Isobel et Jenna auraient sans doute aimé que tu vives pour toi, non en fonction de ton partenaire ou des gens qui t'entour » « Rappelles-toi avant l'arrivée de Stefan dans ta vie : Qui étais-tu ? Quelles étaient tes aspirations »**

**-« Je ne sais pas…..tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est Damon » « CA MET VISCERALE »**

**-« Réfléchis-y » **Alaric l'embrassa sur le front puis sa silhouette s'évanouie dans les escaliers

* * *

><p><strong>-« Cela doit faire 40 ou 30 ans que je n'ai plus mis les pieds en ici et grâce à toi j'y suis »<strong> il l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour s'imprégner une nouvelle fois des lieux** « J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit me manquait et pourquoi j'aimais tant revenir ici après sa mort » « Je sens sa présence ici, son amour inconditionnelle. » **finit-il par se confier. **« Quelque part j'avais besoin de ça, me replonger dans mes origines »**

**-« Quelque part je t'envie » « Tu as des souvenirs d'elle, tu sais et ressens que ta mère t'aimait »**

**-« Abby, ne sais pas ce qu'elle a raté » « Elle ignore la belle femme que tu es devenue, peut-être tu ne serais pas là ici avec moi » « Tu ne serais pas la Bonnie Bad-ass que j'adore taquinée et embrasser »**

**-« Ok, je suis stupide. N'en parlons plus, les regrets et moi avons jamais fait bon ménage »** Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la hanche

**-« Bien avant de refermer cet instant nostalgie » « merci et encore merci »** elle sourit

**-« Je ne suis pour rien »**

**-« Alors » **arbora-t-il d'un air gêné** « Comment il va ? » **il la regarda à nouveau

**-« Demande-le-lui »**

**-« Ok ! » **toussa-il** « Maintenant, je vais te faire découvrir ma chambre »**

…

Dans la chambre,

**-« Elle est à ton image beaucoup » « Epurée, sobre » « Tu n'as pas changé »**

**-« Le vampirisme ne te change pas Bonnie. Les traits sont juste plus exacerbés, ce sont tes actions, tes choix, les évènements qui te forgent et te changent »**

**-« Avec Sheila s'était pareil, sa mort m'a détruite puis fait devenir amère avec les vampires. Je suis devenue plus forte plus secrète, plus dure »**elle inspira** « Alors je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là » « J'ai vécu le deuil, mais pas comme toi, pas aussi souvent » « Mais… »**

**-« Je sais, on n'en est pas là encore » « On en reparlera plus tard »**

**-« Bien… dis-moi » **il la vit toucher la table de nuit** « J'arrive à quelle place sur ta longue liste de tes conquêtes à être venu ici»**

**-« Tu es la première et je compte ramener personne d'autre »**

**-« C'est bon à savoir » **il la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

**-« Tu sais qu'à cette époque on était assez vieux jeu, si on devait ramener une fille dans notre chambre c'est pour la mariée »**

**-« Alors dis-moi en plus sur ton passé » **il se baissa et prit une boite en dessous du lit et en sortit une photo

**-« Elle s'est mère, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance ici avec elle. Je devais avoir 10 ans quand elle nous à quitter et le mois suivant je partais pour Mystic-Falls rejoindre père et Stefan » « C'est elle la première femme de ma vie »**

**-« Elle est très belle »**

**-« Tout autant que ma seconde femme » **Bonnie rit** « Je suis très sérieux » **il la fit basculer sur le matelas pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.** « Bonnie….écoutes »**

**-« Moi aussi, je t'aime »**

**-« Pas plus que moi »**

**-« Tu n'as pas aucune idée à quel point juste tombée amoureuse de toi Damon »**

**-« Tu représentes mon espoir, mon humanité….tu m'es tellement précieuse Bonnie…importante»**

**-« Dis-le-moi »**

**-« Je t'aime »**

**-« Je me laisserais jamais te l'entendre dire» **elle l'embrassa trois fois** « Alors aucun regret de t'avoir replongé dans tes souvenirs. Tu aurais peut-être préférer oublier »**

**-« Non, aucuns souvenirs ne méritent d'être oubliés ou effacés, Ils m'ont forgés. Ils font partie de moi et je suis content de pouvoir les partager avec toi alors merci»** disait-il en dévorant complètement du regard puis frôla du bout des doigts sa peau caramel. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses caresses, elle était fin prête pour allait plus loin.

Bonnie voulait plus que tout être sa femme. Et ne le souhaitait pas l'être seulement que de nom mais par toutes les façons possibles. Alors s'en aucune hésitation Bonnie captura ses lèvres. Ils s'aimaient, elle n'avait pas avoir peur qu'il dérape. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il le savait de par son sourire avant qu'il la surprenne à enlever son propre t-shirt. A demi nu tous les deux, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Il ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais elle sentait qu'il la détaillait bien plus que d'habitude. Son regard et son index allaient de ses lèvres jusqu'à son ventre qui entrait et sortait. Tout doucement, il la fit glisser un peu plus au-dessous de lui, au même niveau que sa tête.

**« Tu es magnifique, Bonnie n'en doute pas une seule seconde » « Tu es délicieusement sexy »** tout en l'embrassant puis il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou **« Très appétissante »** elle sourit en signe de remerciement. Il était un véritable gentleman, Damon ne la brusquait pas. D'une main, elle le ramena à elle et l'embrassa à son tour avec bien plus d'ardeur qu'à l'accoutumé.

**« Tu es sure de toi »**

**-« Et toi, tu te sens capable ? »**

**-« Etrangement oui »**

**-« Alors, tu peux continuer » **des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux à la résonance de ces mots. Elles se dissipèrent au simple contact de ses mains sur ses joues. Elle l'entendit expirer, reprendre son calme sauf qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le temps. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore pour qu'il revienne à elle. Elle sentit ses lèvres dériver dans son cou plus gourmant que jamais. Il l'en prenait grand soin, ses baisers sa langue enflamma sa peau. Elle perdait pied, elle s'accrocha à lui.

Damon la rendait complètement dingue. Si folle qu'elle s'en mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment. Pour garder le self contrôle de son corps, elle ferma les yeux, commençant une épopée dans la chevelure de Damon puis continua jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle caressa puis embrassa à en perdre la raison. Ses bras l'en tombaient. Ils se ramollissaient plus les lèvres de Damon s'aventuraient un peu plus en bas. Elle soupirait d'aise, il l'a grisé par sa main qui glissait entre ses cuisses tandis que sa bouche titillait son nombril. Son corps réclamait sa chaleur, ses baisers sur ses lèvres…Bonnie voulait bien plus.

Il était très à l'écoute de ses mouvements corporelles. Alors quand elle se cambra sous lui, il remontait ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes tout en glissant ses propres mains sur les siennes.

Elle ne les laissait pas s'échapper… La jeune sorcière écartait ses doigts pour les recevoir, les enlacer pour ensuite les serra fortement signe qu'elle allait se donner entièrement à lui pas uniquement pour leur nuit ensemble mais tout le long de leur relation. Elle voulait que ce moment soit suspendu dans le temps pour être accrocher à ses lèvres indéfiniment tellement elle était ivre accro à leur goût et leur douceur.

La petite Bennett était de loin si innocente qu'il le pensait. Elle voulait autant que lui danser un long et lent tango avec lui jusqu'à qu'un des deux ne meurt. Il priait pour que cela ne se produise jamais. Sa petite sorcière était sa partenaire dans tous les sens du terme et il voulait être le sien même en cas d'orage et de guerre. En s'unissant dans la plus parfaite des voluptés, ils décidaient ensemble d'être à tout jamais l'un à côté de l'autre unis.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Bonnie s'étirait de satisfaction. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder à côté d'elle. Il n'était plus là, sa place était froide. Rapidement, elle prit la chemise de Damon et le cherchait partout mais aucun signe de lui, par déduction il ne pouvait être que dehors sur la plage. Les pieds dans le sables, elle le vit assis au bord de l'eau. Les vagues frôlaient maintenant ses pieds. Elle aimait cette sensation, cette eau tiède l'apaisait et l'empêchait de pensée que l'homme derrière elle n'avait pas autant adoré qu'elle leur première nuit d'amour.<p>

**-« Bonjour » **lui dit-il l'attrapant par les hanches

**-« Bonjour. Tu es là depuis longtemps? »**

**-« Non » « Je t'ai regardé parler dans ton sommeil puis je suis venu réfléchir»**

**-« Imbécile »**

**-« Je t'assure, maintenant je sais que j'embrasse comme un dieu »**

**-« Fais attention tu ne pourras plus passer la porte »**

**-« Avec toi c'est sure que je ne voudrais pas partir d'ici »**

**-« Il faudra bien pourtant »**

**-« Je sais » **elle se colla un peu plus à lui, posa ses mains sur celle sur son ventre

**-« J'ai appelé Stefan, on se voit avant la fête foraine »**

**-« Alors, on doit y aller maintenant »**

**-« Je t'ai parlé de mon activité favorite ? »**

**-« Non »**

**-« j'aime les baignades matinales »**

**-« Euh ça sera sans moi »**

**-« Où tu vas? »**

**-« Non, ne t'approche pas »**il la coursa jusqu'à la prendre par les jambes, il la porta comme un sac à patate jusqu'à arriver en plein milieu de la mer et la fit tomber. Il plongea à son tour se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa en remontant à la surface.

**-« Je t'aime »** dirent-ils à l'unisson

* * *

><p><strong>-« Elena »<strong> cette dernière se sentit secouer **« Elena, tu m'écoutes »** étourdie, elle tourna la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Caroline **« A quoi penses-tu ? »**

**-« A rien »**

**-« On ne pense jamais à rien » « Elena » « Stop »** sa meilleure amie, lui retira la peluche des mains puis la fit se relever **« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse »**

**-« Tu sais hier, Alaric voulait discuter avec moi»** elle acquiesça **« Et bien, il m'a parlé de mon comportement auto destructeur, qu'il fallait me faire à l'idée que Damon est…..enfin tu me comprends » « Mais….. »** elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux **« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer…..j'ai beau tourné les choses dans tous les sens, j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Il m'a aimé, il a toujours été là pour moi et me fait ressentir des choses qui me dépasses »** **« Damon…. »** Caroline tourna la tête, quelque chose faisait souffrir Elena tellement elle en pleurait. Attentivement, elle regarde la foule c'est là qu'elle vit Bonnie blottit dans les bras de ce dernier patiemment en train de faire la queue au stand de hot-dog

**-« Je suis désolée »**

**-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne n'y peut rien »**

**-« Que comptes-tu faire ? »**

**-« Je ne sais plus. Alaric m'a chamboulée, en relisant mon journal. J'ai eu l'impression de lire une autre personne. Ca me terrifie, j'avais des rêves :devenir écrivain, fondée une famille. J'étais quasi-indépendante » « Et maintenant, je ne vois que par lui, pour me sauver, pour m'aimer, pour me sentir vivante alors que je le suis »**

**-« Je vais t'aider, ce soir on va s'amuser d'accord ? » **Elena sourit les yeux en larme

**-« Pourquoi pas »**

**-« Allez »** elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras durant quelque seconde puis recula. A ce moment-là, elle vit passer Matt avec une mystérieuse blonde ce qui attisait sa curiosité mais bizarrement, elle avait un point dans le cœur. Etait-elle jalouse ? Non, impossible Matt était son amie, elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui. Dans son raisonnement s'était logique de voir de plus prêt qui était accrocher à son bras sauf, que Tyler arriva à ce moment-là.

**-« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main les filles »**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Verdict sur cette quatrième et avant dernière partie de cet os? Normalement c'était prévue pour quelle soit la dernière mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire à mettre un point finale à cette histoire. Maintenant je sais concrètement comment finir cette os, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. A vos claviers et donnez moi votre avis sur cette longue partie 4.<em>**

**_xo_**


	5. Would not that (5)

**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne appartiennent pas, ni TVD**

_**Personnage:**_

_**-Humain: Elena, Matt, Alaric, Meredith**_

_**-Vampire: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Rebecca**_

_**-Loup garou: Tyler**_

_**-Sorcière: Bonnie, Lucy**_

**Résumé: ils vivent le pire et le meilleur est avenir** _(BAMON)_

* * *

><p><strong>We would not that<strong>

**Partie 5**

Bip… Bip

Damon releva la tête d'entre ses mains, l'air à la fois sombre et agacé. Ce bruit lui rappelait sans cesse où il se trouvait, les évènements qui l'ont emmenés ici.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Il n'avait pas besoin que ce même bruit vienne troubler le silence de cette pièce terne et désinfectée dont il avait appris en s'accommoder.

Ironie. C'était ironique quand soudainement le clignotant rouge de l'appareil médical avait cessé. Les oreilles du vieux vampire se mirent à siffler. Il ne supportait pas ce silence assourdissant.

En état de choc, il se redressait sur sa chaise. Ses yeux tombaient inévitablement sur ce corps inerte allongé sur le lit en face de lui. Ce même corps qu'il avait possédé avec passion une semaine auparavant. L'amertume le tenaillait, son désespoir et sa peur s'agrandirent quand le silence persistait.

Que se passait-il ? se demanda Damon le regard humide et inquiet. Il se tenait prêt à bondir de sa chaise au moindre signe alarmant. Heureusement, le son du ventilateur artificiel remplit de nouveau la chambre d'hôpital.

Damon souffla de soulagement, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'était prêt à laisser Bonnie partir pour toujours se disait-il en prenant délicatement la main de cette dernière dans le sienne. Délicatement, il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et les apportaient jusqu'à ses lèvres tièdes. La chaleur de ses mains lui fit fermer les yeux. Il était encore plus rassurer grâce au battement lent et presque inaudible du cœur de sa petite sorcière.

Oui, il battait toujours cependant il était toujours effrayé….Effrayé qu'un jour il se fatigue, s'arrête de fonctionné. Pendant quelque minute, il ne l'avait pas entendu à cause de sa perte de sang. Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir vu un amas de sang se répandre sur tout le t-shirt de Bonnie, de la voir toussée si fort gisant par terre dans la forêt au fur et à mesure que son cœur s'affaiblissait. Ses images le hantaient qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi. Il se voit constamment tenant son corps presque sans vie dans ses bras maudissant les responsables…

_Retour à la fête foraine,_

**_-« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main les filles » _**_Tyler regardait tour à tour Caroline et Elena, ces dernières semblaient avoir un moment entre fille. Un de ces moments, où il aurait aimé être moins empressé de retrouver sa petite amie, saleté instinct de loup__**« Je repasserais plus tard »**_

**_-« Non »_**_ s'exclama Caroline __**« Tu ne me dérangeras jamais seulement »**_

**_-« Care, je sais_**_ » elle sourit attendrit par sa compréhension __**« Ce n'est pas grave, occupes-toi d'elle »**_

**_-« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras. On était censé passé une soirée en amoureux »_**

**_-« Avec Damon et Bonnie….et une Elena en retrait à ramasser à la petite cuillère »_**

**_-« Ok, c'était plutôt une sortie à plusieurs mais ça n'allait pas nous empêcher de sentir comme s'il n'y avait que tous les deux » _**_il sourit à son argument tandis qu'elle arrangeait son col tout en faisant son regard de biche __**« Donc »**_

**_-« Il y a l'équipe du lycée pas très loin avec Matt, je reste un peu de temps avec eux, je chercherai de quoi nous restaurer pendant que toi tu joues la psy avec Elena » « Ça te va ? »_**

**_-« Oui » _**_elle s'agrandit et l'embrassa avec passion. _

**_-« Care…. »_**_ Souffla-t-Il en s'éloignant d'elle les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Il l'admirait. Elle était belle, rayonnante même avec les yeux mi- clos. D'une seule caresse sur la joue, elle les ouvra __**« J'y vais, on reprendra ça plus tard »**_

**_-« Bien » _**_reculant les jambes flageolantes jusqu'à Elena. Cette dernière la tenait par la taille pour l'aider à se stabiliser __**« Elena, Ty est le bon **__» elle se retourna vers le double de Catherine__** « J'en suis sure, je l'ai senti »**_

**_-« Je suis contente pour toi »_**

**_-« Le tien est quelque part Lena, j'en suis certaine »_**

**_-« Mon cœur me dit que je l'ai toujours eu tout près de moi mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mes principes et la vision assez fausses que Stefan et les autres avaient de Damon »_**

**_-« Stefan avait de très bonnes raisons d'être méfiant, de vouloir te/nous protéger de Damon. Il est son frère et il sait de quoi, Damon est capable » « Il n'a pas eu besoin de nous montrer comment Damon était, c'est lui qui s'en est charger tout seul, en tuant des innocents, en s'en prenant à moi , Jer et à Vicky »_**

**_« Maintenant » _**_Caroline l'entraina avec elle__** « Ne pensons plus aux Salvatore mais à s'amuser, il y a une diseuse de bonne aventure pas très loin, allons voir à quel point elle croit que l'on est stupide »**_

**_-« Ah tu vois »_**_se targuait Damon. Il but encore une gorgée de sa bière avant pointer du goulot la longue file d'attente chez la diseuse de bonne aventure __**« Je t'avais prévenue Bon-Bon, ce n'était pas le bon moment »**__ cette dernière pivotait les épaules l'air ennuyée_

**_-« Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner »« Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais toute seule »_**

**_-« Bonnie….Bonnie » _**_la main de Bonnie lui échappait, il leva légèrement les sourcils __**« Hey où vas-tu ? »**_

_Sa sorcière s'arrêta, tourna les épaules pour le regarder_

**_-« Faire comme les autres, attendre »_**

**_-« Attends » _**_maintenant deux centimètres d'elle, il lui releva le menton __**« On pourrait faire autre chose de plus fun qui peut se pratiquer à deux »**__ argumenta-t-il en passant derrière sa petite sorcière puis l'attraper par la taille tout en murmurant d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille__** « Je ne sais pas, le tira à l'arc… la pêche à la ligne… je t'aiderai à tenir à cana pêche et te guiderais à gagner ton lot »**_

**_-_**_**« C'est très tentant » **__ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux quand elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Il vit ses yeux vert vaciller de ses lèvres à ses yeux __**« Mais, je dois décliner. J'ai très envie de me faire lire les lignes de ma main »**_

**_-« Tu rigoles »_**

**_-« Ai-je l'air » _**_son sourire disparu_

**_-« Rassures-moi : c'est juste pour rire ? »_**

**_-« Damon, Je suis une sorcière et toi un vampire » « On vit dans un monde surnaturel, il est très bien possible que cette femme ou cet homme puisse lire l'avenir »_**

**_-« Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre notre temps » « Tu es une sorcière, tu as un bon nombre de fois par le passé su voir, ressentir des choses qui se sont passés ou qui allaient se passer. Il est bien possible que tu puisses lire dans ton avenir si ça te tiens à cœur »_**

_Elle hocha la tête_

**_-« Pas bête, mais j'ai pris l'habitude qu'on le fasse pour moi » « Sheila me le faisait avant de mourir »_**_Il soupira exaspéré_

**_-« Tu veux réellement connaître ton avenir ? » « Pourquoi maintenant ? » « Tu me le dirais si tu avais un mauvais pressentiment ? »_**

**_-« Et combien même ça serait le cas, je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter qui que ce soit »_**

**_-« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui »_**

**_-« Je sais »_**_il la vit nerveusement se pincer les lèvres_

**_-« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Bonnie »_**_percevra-t-il en cherchant son regard __**« Hey, regarde-moi »**__ c'est ce qu'elle fit_

**_-« Ma Grand-mère…. Sheila a déjà prédit mon avenir » « Et devine quoi ? » _**_elle jouait avec sa veste__** « j'aurai une vie courte et mouvementée » « C'est la malédiction des sorcières Bennett mourir jeune aux services du bien et de la nature »**_

**_-« Tu as peur de l'avenir ? »_**_essayait-il de la sondée mais elle avait encore une fois baissé la tête_

**_-« Oui et pas que du mien…du notre»_**

_Elle prit une pause et leva ses yeux humides et brillants vers lui_

**_«Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter… Avant j'avais personne pour qui vivre en valait la peine… maintenant je t'ai toi. Je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel parce que je vois un avenir prometteur pour moi, un avenir heureux » « Je ne peux plus me sacrifier penser que ma vie est moins importante que celles des autres » « Je veux juste m'assurer que j'ai la vie devant moi »_**

**_« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, peut-être que les choses ont changé. Ce sont mes choix et mes actes qui ont tracés mon avenir, espérons que mon destin à changer »_**

**_-« Peu importe »_**_**« Peu importe ce qu'a viendra dans le futur, je ne laisserais personnes te faire du mal » **__lui disait-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains__** « Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir. »**_

**_-« Je le sais » _**_souffla-t-elle en couvrant ses mains des siennes __**« N'en parlons plus »**_

**_-« Non…je vois que ça te bouleverse » _**_Il lui caressa la joue__** « Tu m'écoutes toujours, c'est mon tour »**__ elle rit en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui_

**_-« Ok, mais pas ce soir » « Abandonnons les questions existentielles. On devrait profiter de l'ambiance festif »_**

**_-« Je ne crois pas, peut-être que c'est le bon moment de parler de ce genre de chose »_**

**_-« Peut-être que j'ai tort peut-être que je fais du souci pour rien »_**

**_-« Tu sais que ce sujet est inévitable »_**

**_-« Je sais, si j'étais comme toi on n'aurait pas ce genre de conversation »_**

**_-« Ne dis pas ça ! Ça rend les choses plus compliqués mais j'aime le faite que tu respires, que ton cœur batte, j'adore que le faite tu sois une sorcière…une humaine de sentir ton souffle dans mon cou la nuit »_**

**_« Que tu sois simplement toi, un bout de femme pleine de caractère de courage, de loyauté et de patience » « Je suis tombé amoureux de tous ce qui te définit et la sorcière qui est en toi en fait partie »_**

**_-« Moi aussi, je veux tout de toi… Tes bons et tes mauvais côtés tes cicatrices ton passé ton côté entier et passionnelle parce qu'ils te définissent. C'est en grande partie ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi »_**

**_-« Et l'autre »_**

**_-« Ton charme et ta ténacité à vouloir me protéger et vouloir que je me dépasse. Toutes ces choses ont fait le reste »_**

**_-« Bien »_**_Damon embrassa le front de Bonnie et la serra très tendrement. Il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras __**« Alors rien est à jeter chez moi »**_

_Elle le frappa contre son torse_

**_-« N'exagère pas, j'ai très souvent envie de t'étriper »_**

**_-« C'est qui fait mon charme et notre particularité…. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une meilleure relation amoureuse. Quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter tout de moi »_**_disait-il en la dévorant des yeux_

**_-« Embrasses-moi »_**_tout doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres, puis les plaqua sur celles de Bonnie. Il finit par les appuyer avec une infinité de douceur ce qui la fit légèrement gémir, il en profita pour approfondir leur moment de tendresse sous une musique de fond parfaite. A croire que leur relation était bénite des Dieux._

_Ils sourirent et se laisseraient emporter par la mélodie de John Legend « All of me »_

_Lentement, il la sentit s'éloigner de lui et l'entraina sur la piste de danse avec les autres couples d'amoureux. Aucuns des deux ne sentirent la brise fraîche qui traversait toute la ville ainsi que les regards de certains passants. Ils s'apercevaient encore moins du dégoût dans le regard du petit Gilbert. Il essayait en vain de faire partir l'écœurement au fin fond de sa gorge avec quelque chose de fort assez fort pour le brûler__et le vidanger du virus « Bonnie »._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« Je le fais avec grand plaisir Rick » « Un break s'imposait entre l'hôpital et moi » « Alors ne t'inquiète pas, on va passer une chouette soirée » « TADA »<em>**_ elle sortit une flasque. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et l'apporta à son nez_

**_-« Whisky ? »_**

**_-« Celui que tu aimes »_**

**_-« Merci, Meredith » « J'en avais grand besoin »_**_ prononça-t-il entre deux gorgées puis son regard se fit plus dur._

**_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_**

**_-« J'essaye depuis une demi-heure de mettre la main sur Jeremy, mais il est comment dire plus rusé que je ne le suis » « Et puis avec la menace qui pèse sur Elena, je ne suis pas très concentré »_**

**_-« Je suis là pour t'aider » « Alors voyons, voir…. » _**_Elle balaya les alentours__** « Regardes, tout là-bas » **__Alaric ne la laissait pas finir, il marcha droit devant lui fixant Jeremy ingurgité sans respirer bière après bière._

**_-« Interdiction de boire, jeune homme »_**_ Jeremy soupira et se retourna vers son tuteur le regard menaçant_

**_-« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Elena, elle vient juste de passer avec un verre et ça m'étonnerai qu'il y ai de l'eau à l'intérieur ? »_**

**_-«On parle de toi, non d'elle. Arrêtes de te détruire Jer. Je vais t'y aider Avec mon soutien tu vas réapprendre à aimer les choses simple comme l'école et les jeux vidéo» « Avant tu adorais dessiner, tu redessineras»_**

**_-« C'était avant et tu n'es pas mon père ! Fou moi la paix »_**_ Jer le poussa sans ménagement en arrière. L'épaule légèrement enflammer, il ne quittait pas son petit protégé du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouie dans la foule._

**_-« Bois encore » _**_il sourit à Meredith_

**_-« Non, il faut que je sois en plein possession de mes moyens »_**

**_-« Ok, mais ça lui passera, il fait sa crise d'adolescence »_**

**_-« J'espère…allez viens » _**_il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe le regard instable__** « Allons jouer les chaperons, la fête foraine ne fait que commencer »**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« C'est mon tour »<em>**

**_-« Tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir me battre Becca » _**

**_-« Je suis peut-être une fille Matt mais je sais servir de ma tête ! Ça ne doit pas être compliqué de tirer avec ça » _**_disait-elle en prenant l'arme avec des pincettes ce qui agaçait grandement Tyler._

_Ce dernier un peu en retrait se permettait de regarder les agissements de la nouvelle conquête de son meilleur ami. Le loup garou avait du mal à la cerner, tout chez elle sonnait faux. Peut-être elle était la Rebecca qui traque Elena ? Il ne savait pas s'il en devait réellement s'en méfier mais une chose était sure, elle dévorait complètement des yeux Matt et c'est réciproque. Alors, il fit encore un pas en arrière pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il regardait la foule et vit un peu plus loin Caroline et Elena rirent aux éclats avec d'autres mecs un verre de punch à la main. Il semblerait que tout soit remis dans l'ordre tandis que Matt apprenait à sa nouvelle petite amie quelque règle fondamentale._

**_-« Leçon numéro un : On appelle cette chose un pistolet » _**_il se plaçait derrière elle__** « Leçon numéro 2 : On doit tenir une arme avec les deux mains est écarter les jambes et les fléchir légèrement pour avoir une certaine stabilité »**_

**_-« Comme ça c'est bien ? »_**

**_-« Non » _**_il baissa ses épaules et écarta légèrement ses jambes en touchant son bassin__** « Là c'est mieux »**_

**_-« Ok…Maintenant, je fais quoi »_**

**_-« Tu respires et tu tires sur toutes les cibles »_**

**_-« J'ai gagné » _**_Elle sautilla de partout puis s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Matt resta sans voix quand il la vit se reculer de lui __**« Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, ne bouger pas »**_

**_-« Matt » _**_expira Tyler__** « Matt ! » **__l'humain s'arrêtait de suivre Rebecca puis se retourna__** « Elle ne te semble pas bizarre cette fille »**_

**_-« Bizarre parce que c'est un vampire ? »_**

**_-« Comment ? »_**

**_-« J'avais ça » _**_il lui montra son bracelet__** « Quand elle a voulu m'hypnotiser après s'être servie de moi comme une poche de sang »**_

**_-« Et elle le sait ? »_**

**_-« Ouais, je lui ai dit » « c'est cool et sans prise de tête » « J'ai envie de profiter un peu de la vie. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça »_**

**_-« Je comprends mais elle est peut-être le vampire qui veut s'en prendre à Elena »_**

**_-« De quoi parles-tu ? »_**

**_-« Elena ne t'en as pas parlé ? »_**

**_-« Non, cet été on s'est vu quatre/cinq fois tout ou plus, histoire de garder contact » « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé »_**

**_-« Elle doit avoir surement de plus grande préoccupation »_**

**_-« Comme Bonnie et Damon ? »_**

**_-« Yep » « Si tu veux que je t'en parle éloignons-nous »_**

**_-« Bien » _**_Matt laissa Tyler passer le premier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où il avait vu Rebecca pour la dernière fois mais elle n'était plus là._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« Wow, Lena….doucement »<em>**_**« Voilà, tu es arrivée sur la terre ferme »**_

**_-« Merci Caroline » _**_cette dernière rigolait face à l'élan de tendresse d'Elena__** « Ce soir n'aurai jamais été s'y génial sans toi à mes côtés surtout après la diseuse… »**_

**_-« Les amies sont fait pour ça. On sera toujours là pour les uns et les autres »_**

**_-« Non » _**_elle l'a vit secouer la tête__** « Certaine n'hésite pas à te trahir à t'enlever tous ce qu'on aime. Elle a même brisé le cœur de mon petit frère »**_

**_-« Bonnie n'a pas voulu ça » « Elle a longtemps lutté maintenant elle ne peut plus et n'oublie pas tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié et perdu pour nous sauver. TE sauver pour que TU sois heureuse »_**

**_-« C'était son choix, je me suis longtemps senti fautive mais en réalité personne ne la poussait à agir ainsi »_**

**_-« Tu es…. »_**

**_-« Une garce ? » « C'est surement les 2 litres de bière que j'ai ingurgité ou mes gênes Petrova qui refont surface. Qui sait ? »_**_ Caroline la regardait sans rien dire même si elle avait envie de lui en coller une __**« Enfin bref, continuions sur notre lancée, amusons-nous comme des folles mais avec moins d'alcool »**_

**_-« D'accord, on y va »_**

**_-« Bonsoir, et très beau collier » _**_les deux amies s'arrêtaient brusquement et regardaient leur interlocutrice_

**_-« Euh, on se connait ? »_**_ demandait Caroline __**« Toi Elena, tu l'as déjà vu ? »**_

**_-« Et soit dit en passant, je penche pour ta deuxième option » _**_à cette phrase Elena décuva aussi sec. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de Rebecca devant-t-elle __**« Etre une garce est dans votre ADN : que ça soit Tatia ou Catherine c'est du pareil au même » « Partout où vous allez vous semez la discorde et le chao » « Dis-moi, c'est dur d'être une faucheuse ? Vos proches, vos amis meurt, souffre à cause de votre ignorance et votre beauté dégoûtante »**_

**_-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » _**_Rebecca tourna la tête vers Caroline_

**_-« Tu dois être Blondie, l'ex de Matty» « Tu as eu tort de n'avoir pas assez persévérer avec lui mais je serais là pour qu'il oubli le goût amer que vous avez laissé toutes les deux sur ses lèvres et sa peau »_**

**_-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question » « Hey je te parle » _**_répéta-t-elle en attrapant son bras mais c'était le sien qui fut broyé_

**_-« Je me plais finalement dans cette ville, Matt me plait….alors je vous propose un deal. Si elle gagne au binge drinking, je vous laisse encore deux semaines pour me rendre ce qui m'appartient »_**

**_« Si c'est moi et bien, je le récupérais ce soir avec ou sans dommage collatérale. Et je crois bien avoir trouvé ma cible parfaite » _**_Caroline ne manquait pas le regard qu'elle lançait en direction de Bonnie. La tension montait d'un cran, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au moment où Rebecca relâcha son bras._

**_-« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée » « J'en suis sure qu'Elena peut te rendre ton collier puisqu'elle a tourné la page « Stefan » »_**

**_-« Moi j'accepte »_**

**_-« QUOI, tu n'es pas sérieuse »_**

**_-« Si Caroline, elle n'aura pas mon collier »_**

**_-« Bien que le jeu commence »_**_ Rebecca enleva sa veste et fit le poirier deux garçons lui tint les jambes et un troisième lui fit boire au tuyau un tonneau de bière_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« Eh bien, Elena décompresse »<em>**

**_-« Tu es trop compatissante Witchy » _**_Bonnie tourna la tête elle plongea ses verts dans les bleus de Damon__** « Même en vers les gens qui ne le mérites pas »**_

**_-« Là tu ne parles pas d'elle, je me trompe ?»_**

**_-« Peut-être » « Mais la question est » _**_elle sentit qu'il effleurait ces lèvres sur ses joues en entourant ses hanches de son bras pour la coller contre lui. Maintenant, elle sentait tous les muscles de Damon se durcir contre son dos. Elle expira fortement quand il glissa quelque doigt tout le long de son bras__** « de savoir si tu es capable de tirer dans le mille pour que ce stupide adolescent tombe dans la piscine »**_

**_-« Il n'est pas stupide»_**

**_-« Il n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer des yeux depuis qu'on fait le queue » « Il faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas intéressée »_**

_Elle tourna la tête, elle toucha ses lèvres ce qui l'électrisa_

**_-« Maintenant tu penses à ma place ? C'est nouveau »_**

**_-« Concentres-toi et regardes la cible »_**_ il remonta ses mains sur ces bras pour arriver à ces épaules__** « Détends-les et maintenant pivote légèrement les épaules » « Oui comme ça » **__il l'embrassa dans son cou __**« maintenant laisses la flèche partir, l'arc est assez tendu»**_

_L'objet partit à une vitesse impressionnante, droit au centre de la cible ce qui ouvra la trappe et satisfaisait Damon. Heureuse, elle se retournait vers lui prête à l'embrasser follement mais son vampire pointa quelque chose du doigt derrière elle_

**_« Ton Teddy bear, tu l'as oublié »_**

**_-« Non » _**_Elle recula et regarda les lots. Il y avait beaucoup de choix. Elle opta pour un ours au pelage marron clair puis chercha dans son sac son parfum et l'aspergea__** « Il est pour toi »**_

**_-« Mer…ci » _**_finit-il par dire surpris puis serra l'ours en peluche_

**_-« Quand tu seras seul, le soir, sens le je serais tout près de toi »_**

**_-« C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on met fait »_**

**_-« Tu n'as encore eu le plus gros cadeau » _**_il regardait les bras de Bonnie entourer son cou. Elle arrivait presque à atteindre sa bouche. Dès qu'il sentit sa main si douce sur ses joues, ses veines ressortirent. Il ne put attendre, il happa ses lèvres. Ce fut bon et explosif, elle se raccrocha à lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Damon la sentit défaillir, il la maintenait fortement tout contre lui quand soudain quelqu'un les bouscula éclatant leur bulle sexy._

**_-« Vous allez bien »_**_ demanda Bonnie en contournant Damon. __**« Madame ? »**__ à peine elle avait touché le bras de cette femme, cette dernière s'éloigna brusquement les yeux écarquillés __**« Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ? »**_

**_-« Vous… » _**_Elle pointa Bonnie du doigt__** « Vous êtes condamnée » **__puis elle se tourna vers Damon__** « Et vous ne pourriez rien n'y faire »**_

**_-« Quoi ? » « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez »_**

**_-« Bonnie »_**

**_-« Lâches-moi »_**

**_-« Bonnie » _**_rugit-il en la forçant à rester avec lui__** « Laisses, cette femme est complètement dérangée »**_

**_-« Damon S'IL-TE-PLAIT » _**_d'un seul coup, il la relâcha_

**_-« Ok » _**_souffla-t-il et la regardait réfléchir__** « Mais calmes-toi. Il ne faut pas croire à ce qu'elle dit »**_

**_-« Et si c'était vrai ? Peut-être que je suis condamnée »_**

**_-« Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit »_**

**_-« Tu ne laisserais personne me faire du mal »_**

**_-« Parce qu'ils devront m'atteindre avant ! Ils devront me torturer, me blesser, et me tuer pour qu'ils puissent même t'effleurer » « Ok ? » _**_elle hocha la tête_

**_-« Et tu me laisserais quelque minutes seule loin de toute agitation »_**

**_-« Même pas en rêve, pas quand tu es terrifiée, regardes, tu trembles »_**

**_-« Ca va aller » « Je t'assure, Damon » _**_elle planta ses yeux dans les siens__** « Je ne serai pas longue »**_

**_-« Mais on doit parler, parce qu'apparemment il n'y a pas que moi que le temps dérange »_**

**_-« Plus tard, on en reparlera »_**_ elle le força à lâcher sa main et lui tourna le dos. Un peu plus loin, il la vit retirer un téléphone de sa poche. __**«**__**Attends deux minutes Caroline, je ne t'entends pas très bien »**_

_Bonnie s'arrêta et regardait devant elle __**« Allo, tout va bien ? »**_

**_-« Non, rejoints moi…j'ai été agressée…Elena est en danger »_**

**_-« Où ? »_**

**_-« Dans la forêt, fait attention »_**

**-« Je n'ai pas su tenir pas promesse » **il serra un plus fort la main de Bonnie dans les siennes** « Je suis désolé. C'était si stupide de ta part. Tu n'étais pas en mesure face à elle. Tu n'es pas indestructible » « Tu es mortelle…. » « Une humaine…. » **Répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement les yeux éteint presque livide. La douleur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine l'anesthésiait même ses sens étaient paralysés. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'est lorsque Stefan posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il se réveillait complètement.

**-« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Caroline et moi reprenons le relais »**

**-« Non, vous en avez déjà assez fait » « Blondie tu remercieras Tyler d'être resté auprès d'elle hier et d'avoir appelé Abby et Rudy »**

**-« Il est son ami aussi »**

**-« J'y tiens »**

**-« Ok » **souffla sans voix Caroline** « Damon » **elle vint s'accroupir en face de lui** « Tu devrais écouter Stefan et allez prendre une douche peut-être que Bonnie se réveillera aujourd'hui, fait toi beau pour elle »**

**-« Elle est au-delà de ça »**

**-« Je sais mais comme même » « Vie pour deux pendant qu'elle lutte encore pour sa vie »**

Voyant la non-réaction de Damon, Stefan le força à se lever

**-« Viens on va faire un petit tour »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Maintenant que j'ai bu les trois poches de sang et déraciné cinq arbres » « Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire Stefan » <strong>

**« Alors, attends qu'est-ce que…. »**

**-« Tais-toi » **le coupa-t-il en franchissant les derniers centimètres qu'ils les séparaient pour le serrer dans ses bras** « Pleures, il n'y a que nous. Lâches toutes la rage qui est en toi »**

**-« Stefan »** sa voix ordinairement rauque se fit plus aiguë que d'habitude. Elle résonna dans les bois et se termina dans un chuchotement

**-« Je sais, Damon…Moi aussi »** il resserra à son tour leur étreinte. Plus les secondes défilent plus il sentit les larmes de Damon dans son cou. Le corps de Damon se fit plus moue. Il le maintenait tout contre lui, il risquait de s'effondrer et ne plus pouvoir se relever** « A partir de maintenant, je serais là quoi qu'il advienne » « Ensemble à jamais mon frère. On l'attendra ensemble au manoir. Bonnie est une battante »**

**-« J'ai besoin d'elle, Stefan »**

**-« Je sais »**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« Vous n'aurez pas vu Bonnie » <em>**_questionna Damon à Tyler et Matt en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur_

**_-« Non, mais elle est surement avec les filles parce qu'elles ont aussi mystérieusement disparues depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu »_**

**_-« Et aucun de vous n'avez essayé de les retrouvées »_**

**_-« J'ai essayé ! Mais mon flair à comment dire quelque problème » _**_Damon le regarda une seconde puis ses yeux parcoururent les alentours_

**_-« Tu penses qu'elle est responsable du silence radio des filles »_**

**_-« De qui parles le blond ? »_**

**_-« Mon nom est Matt »_**

**_-« Peu importe vous parlez de qui ? » _**_répéta Damon beaucoup plus fort et visiblement agacé_

**_-« Rebecca, je l'ai invité à venir à la fête foraine avec moi. Elle m'a surement utilisé pour s'approcher de vous»_**

**_-« Très perspicace le Blond ! Prie pour rien ne lui soit arrivé »_**

**_-« Damon !Arrêtes tu lui fais mal » « Si tu continues tu vas lui déboité l'épaule » _**_les dents serrés il laissa Tyler éloigner Matt de lui_

**_-« Je te tiendrai responsable si je trouve Bonnie blessée »_**

**_-« Il s'en veut déjà, pas la peine de le menacé, Damon »_**

**_-« Il y a quelque chose que personne ne comprendra même si ça me parait évident : Bonnie est à moi, je défends quiconque de près ou de loin de la toucher »_**

**_-« Ce n'est pas un objet »_**

**_-« Je le sais le Blond : j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle respire encore et qu'elle va bien » «Sinon aucune des personnes ici ne verra un nouveau la lumière du jour…. Y compris vous»_**

**_-« ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » _**_Tyler et lui levèrent les yeux au ciel, des oiseaux partirent bizarrement de la forêt._

**_-« Bonnie » _**_soufflaient-ils d'une seule voix. Tyler attrapa Matt et suivit sans trop de mal Damon._

_Arrivés, ils virent Caroline souffrir le martyr couchée au pied d'un arbre, une Elena complètement tétanisée. Alors que Tyler aidait sa petite amie, Damon suivit le regard d'Elena._

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette vue lui brisait le cœur, il avait envie d'hurler de tout détruire. Sa sorcière était épinglée contre un arbre par cette cinglée d'original. Sa main était plongée dans sa poitrine .Jamais autant de sang ne l'avait autant écœuré._

**_-« Oh, on a de la compagnie mes chères amies. Souriez, plus on est de fou plus on rit »_**

**_-« Tais-toi Rebecca et relâches- là.» « Et en prends-toi à moi »_**

**_-« Tut-tut » « Pourquoi je lâcherai mon ticket gagnant, tout le monde c'est qu'Elena est compatissante elle ne laissera pas sa pauvre amie sorcière mourir par sa faute » « Hein Damon, tu penses qu'Elena fera le bon choix » « Le choix de te rendre ta bien aimée »_**

**_-« Je ne suis plus cette personne »_**

**_-« Tu l'es encore, Elena » _**_essaya-t-il de l'en convaincre._

**_-« Elle aussi je l'ai perdu»_**

**_-« Votre relation n'est pas totalement détruite »_**

**_-« Si, elle a détruit ma vie et celle de mon frère »_**

**_-« Oh, je crois que je me suis trompée de cible, elle ne me serre plus à rien» « Je crois que je peux accéder à ta demande Damon »_**

**_-« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Où sinon je le détruis » _**_hurla Elena en arrachant le collier à son cou._

**_-« Donnes lui son fichu collier, Elena. Tu vaux mieux que ça » _**_s'énerva Damon_

**_-« Oui soit raisonnable Elena » _**_prononça Rebecca d'une voix mielleuse et sarcastique, sa main toujours à l'intérieur de Bonnie__** « Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient »**_

**_-« NON ! »_**

**_-« Penses à Bonnie » _**_elle secoua la tête en évitant de le regarder_

**_-« Personnes ne l'aura » « Il représente beaucoup pour moi » « Toi et Stefan vous en avez fait un symbole d'espoir » « C'est grâce à lui que je me suis accrochée à la vie. Avec ce collier tu m'as montré une autre facette de toi…J'ai commencé à ressentir autre que de l'attirance et de la haine à ton égard » « Je t'ai déjà perdu ainsi que Stefan je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi »_**

**_-« On sera toujours là pour toi » « Ce n'est qu'une babiole sans importance. La vie de Bonnie est en jeu ! » « Ne le fais pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Bonnie » « Elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Tu lui dois bien ça, elle a voulu te sauver aujourd'hui » « Ca j'en ai aucun doute »_**

**_-« Je sais » _**_elle regarda de nouveau Bonnie, puis le collier__** « Tu t'en souviens à la fête du lycée où toi et Bonnie m'aviez fait croire qu'elle était morte. Tu m'as fait comprendre que « Si ma vie et celle de Bonnie étaient en jeu, tu laisserais volontiers Bonnie mourir parce que ça serait toujours moi » « Et ça à changer, je ne veux pas que ça change. Tu es mon héros Damon. Mon ange gardien »**_

**_-« Là c'est sa vie qui est en jeu » « Rends-lui ce stupide collier pour qu'on en finisse »_**_ supplia Damon en s'approchant d'Elena. Il lui prit son visage__** « Je t'ai montré que je serais là pour te protéger et présent dans ta vie » « donnes moi le collier »**_

**_-« Tu me le promets ? »_**

**_-« Oui » _**_le collier glissa de leurs mains et dans un moment de flottement Elena brisa le médaillon avec son talon_

**_-« Je ne te crois pas » _**_lui répondit-elle droit dans les yeux tout en reculant. Ce bruit d'écrasement lui bourdonnait à l'oreille tout comme les battements du cœur de Bonnie._

**_-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » _**_lui cria-t-il dessus en constatant les débris. Mort dans l'âme il secoua Elena puis s'arrêta en entendant Boum BOUBOUM…..Boum de plus en plus espacé. Il se retourna et vit Bonnie tombée au sol crachant du sang. Du sang, il n'y en avait de partout_

**_« Non…. Non »_**_ ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, la douleur était beaucoup trop vivace pour être irréelle. Il en est conscient. Son cœur se faisait de plus en plus lourd quand il s'accroupie à ses côtés. __**« Restes avec moi » **__bien plus lorsqu' il la ramena contre son torse. Il l'installait bien confortablement serrer contre lui : sa tête était bien droite__** « Pas toi… Tu n'as pas le droit Bonnie » **__renifla-t-il__** « Tu entends »**__ adossé contre un arbre __**« Tu vas vivre »**_

_Il mordit férocement son poignet et l'apporta à ses lèvres mais elle ne buvait pas, elles restaient fermés__**. « Merde Bonnie, bois »**_

_Plus le temps passait, plus il s'énervait et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Ils étaient brillants et humides mais surtout vide. Il en avait assez de voir son poignet se refermer bien trop vite à chaque fois. A la neuvième tentative, presque le monde se mit à prier intérieurement qu'elle en boit quelque goutte même si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Quelque goutte pour reprendre espoir._

_Quelques gouttes tombèrent dans sa bouche en la forçant un peu. Le son qui suivit après les fit pleurer de joie. Elle respirait mal mais elle respirait. Il y avait de l'espoir._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! C'était mon humanité ! » « Il représentait tout pour moi. QUAND CESSERAS-TU ETRE EGOISTE ? » « Dis-le moi ! »<em>**

**_-« Tues-moi » _**_répondit-elle appuyant la main de Rebecca contre son cou__** « j'ai aussi tout perdue, je n'ai rien à perdre »**_

**_-« Tu crois ? » _**_la relâcha l'original__** « Je n'ai pas eu mon collier mais je veux encore quelque chose en échange. Je veux que tu es une vie misérable comme toutes les doubles ont eu avant toi »**_

**_-« Dis-moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras ? »_**

**_-« Stefan »_**

**_-« Qu….. » _**_Elena était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas ses émotions. Elle en perdait même son assurance sa parole et son masque __**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »**_

**_-« Rien qui ne te concernes » « Appelles-le ! »_**

**_-« Non, ne le mêle pas à ça ! »_**

**_-« Elena fait ce qu'elle dit »_**

**_-« Care, a raison » _**

**_-« Pas ça ! »_**_ Pleura-t-elle en secouant la tête_

**_-« Tu sais Elena, c'est la meilleure solution » _**_continua Tyler__** « Appelles Stefan »**_

**_-« Bien » _**_prenait-elle sur elle. Elena avait mal à l'âme, mal au cœur. Elle se voyait perdre finalement celui qui aurait été là à toutes épreuves__**. **__Sans aucune envie, Elena prit son téléphone. Elle renonçait à lui de toutes les manières possibles. Elle n'avait plus rien et c'était encore plus réel quand elle entendait sa voix chaude raisonné à travers le téléphone_

**_-« Allo »_**

_-__**« Stefan » **__étouffa-t-elle ses sanglots__** « Tu…tuuuuu….tu peux me rejoindre sur le pont Wickerie on a besoin de parler »**_

**-« Rebecca te voulais quoi ? » **Stefan tourna la tête et regarda son frère surpris

**-« Tu veux réellement parler de ça ? Maintenant ? »**

**-« Stefan »**

**-« Je suppose qu'elle voulait que je retombe amoureux d'elle en me rendant le reste des souvenirs que Klaus avait si gentiment préférer garder pour lui ainsi j'en oublierai mes sentiments pour Elena»**

**-« Et ça à marcher ? » **s'enquit Damon en le regardant enfin

**-« Non » « J'aime toujours Elena mais entre elle et moi c'est terminé pour de bon » « Rebecca et moi c'est du passé et je préfère oublier les années 20 trop d'hémoglobine »**

**-« Tu es une petite nature mais je t'aiderai à continuer à boire à la veine avec modération et par la même occasion à te décoincé »**

**-« Matt la suivit pour faire un road Trip » « Il veut faire un break de Mystic-Falls. Je pense qu'il fait une over dose de drame »**

**-« Et tu l'as laissé faire »**

**-« Rebecca n'est pas méchante. Je crois qu'il a vu du bon en elle malgré qu'il a vu de quoi elle est capable par vengeance »**

**-« Si tu le dis petit-frère » **Stefan le regarda se lever de l'herbe puis l'étreignait brièvement l'épaule

**-« Où vas-tu ? »**

**-« Appeler quelqu'un »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Voilà, on y est » <strong>répondit Catherine** « Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire par téléphone » **elle s'avançait un peu plus vers Damon aux frontières de Mystic-Falls** « Non, ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de….. » **elle secoua la tête** « C'est impossible, pas elle »**

**-« Elle est à l'hôpital, je t'épargne les circonstances » « Je voulais que tu me rendes un service »**

**-« Non, je veux tout savoir » « C'est Rebecca, c'est ça…. » « Oh, c'est elle » **Damon la vit se lécher les lèvres et lui faire dos. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Les remords la tenaillaient, ses actions nuisent ceux qu'elle aime. Si elle pouvait revenir dans le passé elle le ferait. Oui elle le ferait. Jamais elle n'aurait dû aller à Mystic-Falls et surtout elle n'aurait jamais dû chercher Bonnie peut-être Elijah aurait refusé et Bonnie serait sain et sauf….

_3 mois et une semaine plus tôt,_

**_« Bonnie, c'est Katerina»_**_**« Il faut que l'on parle, je pense que tu as raison. Je dois tenter ma chance avec Elie. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais…. » « Bonnie tu m'écoutes ?**__ » Fronça-t-elle les sourcils en s'avançant plus proche de la porte de la salle de bain de Bonnie __**« Il y a quelqu'un ? »**_

**_« Bonnie si c'est toi réponds-moi ? » _**_disait-elle en posant sa main droite sur la poignée d'une manière hésitante __**« Je vais ouvrir »**_

_N'ayant aucune réponse, elle poussa la porte, il n'y avait personne seulement la fenêtre ouverte_

**_« Merde »_**_ précipitamment, elle descendit l'escalier cherchant à la joindre par téléphone. Malheureusement elle tombait sans cesse sur sa messagerie._

_Au bout du dixième message, elle rangea son téléphone dans sa veste et se mit à fouiller partout dans le salon espérant trouver un indice. Tout y passait, chaises, table, coussins, armoire. Il ne manquait plus que la grande malle collé contre le mur. Précautionneusement elle souleva le couvercle, elle y découvrit : des bougies, une pendule, deux grandes cartes et un vieux journal. Après les avoir sortis de la malle, elle déplia les deux grandes cartes : la première était une carte des Etats Unis et la deuxièmes celle de la Nouvelles Orléans. Ensuite, elle feuilleta le vieux journal intime. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était partie chercher Elijah. A cet instant, toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire : laisser Bonnie s'en charger où aller elle-même._

**_« Eli m'attend »_**_ se disait-elle en cherchant une feuille et un stylo. Elle lui laissa un petit mot puis partit non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres._

**-« Catherine tu es avec moi ? »**

**-« Euh oui » **lui répondit-elle puis se retourna** « Je me disais que tout est de ma faute » « Tout à commencer à cause me moi, de mon arrivée ici »**

**-« Bonnie m'a dit un jour que ce sont nos choix qui dessinent notre destin. Chaque acte, chaque choix que nous faisons change notre destin et intrinsèquement celui des autres » « Si tu n'étais pas venue, peut-être que je ne serais pas avec elle mais avec Elena » « Les choses ne tournent pas comme nous le voudrions mais je te remercie du fond du cœur Katerina » **prononça-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle** « Etre avec elle vaut le coup »**

Catherine sourit, les yeux brillant

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »**

**-« Le numéro de Lucy »**

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard,<p>

**« Alors… » **Demanda Caroline dans la salle d'attente avec Elena** « Comment te sens-tu ? »**

**-« J'essayes d'aller de l'avant »**

**-« Ok, tu vas rire mais je trouve la situation dôle et très bizarre » **Elena la regarda enfin** « drôle dans le sens où on est amie depuis l'enfance et on n'a plus rien à se dire, Et bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenue l'une pour l'autre de vrai étrangère »**

**-« On a évolué chacune de son côté. Toi dans le mon sens et moi….Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ce que je veux » « Mais ne parlons plus de moi, dis-moi plutôt comment elle va ? »**

**-« Les médecins sont confiant, elle guérit lentement mais surement. Il ne faut plus qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille »**

**-« C'est génial enfin quelque chose de positif »**

**-« Tu sais je te vois tous les jours dehors à attendre comme une âme en peine » « Tu ne devrais pas te mettre à l'écart » « Si je ne suis pas venue te chercher, tu seras partit comme une voleuse. C'est peut-être le moment de tout recoller tu ne crois pas ? »**

**-« Care…Je ne suis pas digne d'être ici et d'être votre ami » « Et puis, je ne supporte pas le regard de Stefan. Ça me déchire le cœur » « Alors je fais profil bas et encaisse. C'est la meilleure des décisions que j'ai prise depuis longtemps avec m'occuper de Jer à plein temps. Ressouder le peu de famille qu'il me reste »**

Caroline acquiesça de la tête et suivit Damon du regard disparaitre dans la chambre de Bonnie et Tyler en sortir

**-« Et Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois ? »**

**-« Rien, je suis complètement anesthésier par rapport à lui…J'ai vu tout l'amour et la douleur qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie » « Wow, je n'ai rien vu de pareil » « C'est puissant »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qui est si puissant » **demanda Tyler en levant Caroline de son siège pour qu'elle s'assoit sur lui.

**-« De Bonnie et de Damon »**

**-« Ok » **sourit-il en sentant Caroline se coller à lui, il profita pour l'entourer de ses bras

**-« Et toi ? » **Tyler la regarda** « C'est comment à l'intérieur ? »**

**-« Mal, Ils se rejettent la faute. Abby accuse Rudy de n'avoir pas éloigné Bonnie de la magie, des Gilbert et de n'être pas assez présent. Rudy la traite de lâche pour avoir abandonnée sa famille sans donner d'explication et de nouvelles »**

**-« ils sont égoïste »**

**-« Non Caroline »** Caroline tourna la tête, elle vit Stefan arrivé avec Meredith et Alaric** « C'est juste leur manière plus ou moins discutable de faire face à la tragédie. Ils sont très conscient qu'ils n'ont jamais été là pour elle » « Ils se sentent fautif, ils ont besoin de se l'entendre dire » « Ca les soulage »**

**-« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Stefan mais Bonnie n'a pas besoin de ça. Si Damon a demandé à Ty de les prévenir c'est justement pour que Bonnie sente qu'elle n'est pas toute seule » « J'espère tout simplement qu'il leur refera comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment de régler leur compte. Ils sont là en tant que parents non en tant que mari et femme »**

**-«On va bientôt le savoir, ma puce»** Caroline regarda Tyler et l'embrassa pour lui remercier de son soutien. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait. C'était des petites choses comme frictionner ses bras mais c'est ce dont elle avait besoin.

En même temps, ils fixèrent le porte en retenant leurs soufflent. Aucuns cris ne filtrèrent de la chambre. C'était très bizarre, ils virent seulement les parents de Bonnie sortir de la chambre sans un mot. Dès qu'ils virent Caroline et Tyler. Ils les prirent dans leur bras et les remercièrent de les avoir prévenus puis partirent.

Dans la chambre, Damon s'était couché dans le lit de Bonnie peu de temps après leur départ. Instinctivement, elle s'était collée à lui. Il restait dans cette position jusqu'à la nuit tombée. A son réveil, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Intrigué, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux naturellement bleus heurtaient les verts de Bonnie. Une joie indescriptible explosait en lui. Un simple sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

**-« Hey »**

**-« Hey »** lui répondit-il simplement. Avec hésitation il approcha ses doigts de son visage sans même la frôler. Il avait peur. Peur qu'il s'agisse d'un mirage

**-« Je suis en vie »**

**-« Je sais »**

**-« Non, tu n'y crois pas** » le simple touchée de Bonnie le fit se lever et se mettre au-dessus d'elle **«qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser »**

**-« Pas maintenant »**

**-« Pourquoi »**

**-« Laisses-moi te regarder, tes yeux ton regard m'ont manqué »**

**-« Alors serres-moi fort »**

**-« C'était dans mes intentions, te garder tout prêt de moi » **disait-il en se décalant délicatement d'elle. Il se recoucha à sa place et laissa Bonnie se nicher dans son cou

**-« Promets-moi que je ne vivrai plus une chose pareil, Damon » « C'était un enfer, j'ai cru mourir. Je sentais la mort »**

**-« Promis »**il l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui caressa les cheveux **« celle-ci je la tiendrai. On trouvera une solution»**

* * *

><p><strong>-« J'ai une solution à ton problème Bonnie »<strong> cette dernière posa la dernière assiette sur la table **« Mais elle ne risque pas de te plaire »**

**-« De quoi parles-tu Lucy ? »**

**-« Et bien » « Assis-toi » **Bonnie perplexe fit comme elle : prit une chaise et s'installa** « Je sais que comme Damon, vos statuts d'être surnaturelles poses problèmes tu es une sorcière donc mortelle et lui un vampire. Il a l'éternité devant lui. Il y a des solutions plus ou moins dangereuses. En tant que cousine je te dire vas-y fonce si tu l'aimes alors tente ta chance mais en tant que sorcière : utiliser la magie noire est interdite et te change » **Bonnie ne disait rien alors elle continua** « Je connais le sort qu'Esther Mikaelson à utiliser pour continuer être à la fois en vie, sorcière et immortelle » « Il est très ancien et compliqué, tu dois donner quelque chose de cher »**

**-« Comme mon âme »**

**-«Humh » **acquiesça-t-elle** « Et tu sais comme l'âme et l'esprit est important pour nous. Si tu te défais d'elle les sorcières te renierons » « Mais pas moi, ni Sheila »**

**-« Gram's ? »**

**-« Elle ne veut que ton bonheur, j'en suis certaine »**

**-« Merci, mais je me débrouillerai seule Lucy » **elle reprit ses mains et se mit debout** « pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupe c'est plutôt de ressentir ce trou noir en moi » « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez-moi »**

**-« C'est ce qu'on ressent généralement quand on a connu la mort pendant de bref minutes » « Tu ne seras plus jamais pareille, il faut que tu vives avec »**

**-« C'est ce que je fais tous les jours, mais c'est dur » « Surtout quand je vois que tout le monde me traite différemment » « Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur »**

**-« Alors agis comme tu fais d'habitude »**

**-« Je vous laisse » **Damon regardait fixement Bonnie pendant que celle –ci fixait sa cousine prendre la fuite

**-« Le repas est presque prêt ? » **dit-elle comme si de rien n'était

**-« Ouais, il le sera quand tout le monde sera venu pour fêter Thanksgiving »**

**-« Bien » **elle se rapproche de lui et le prit dans ses bras** « J'ai invité Elena, ça va être bizarre comme Kat viendra avec Nadia et Eli »**

**-« Je supporterais sa présence » **elle soupira** « Bonnie »**

**-« Oui » **il se décala d'elle puis, se racla la gorge

**-« Tu sais je suis prêt à tout du moment que l'on est ensemble » « Et si ça signifie rester comme on est ça me suffit amplement »**

**-« Pas-moi »**

**-« Ecoutes »**

**-« Non, Damon » **elle prit une pause** « Tu as écouté Lucy, si c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour rester à tes côtés éternellement je le ferai. Je ne veux plus ressentir la mort » « En me transformant, ça sera bien pire que maintenant » « Je n'aurai besoin de perdre ma magie de boire du sang. Ma magie fait partie de moi, c'est mon essence »**

**-« Je sais, mais ne décide pas maintenant » « Cela ne fait que quelque mois que tu es revenue parmi nous » « Laisses-toi du temps »**

**-« Je vieillis »**

**-« Ça ne me déplais pas, tu prends des formes où il faut »**

**-« T'es bête… je t'aime » « Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux tout faire. J'ai surtout du temps à rattraper. Je dois penser à moi et faire toutes ses choses folles que je n'ai jamais osé faire »**

**-« J'accepterai seulement si dans six mois, tu es toujours aussi déterminée »**

**-« Ok, marché conclu »**

Il serra sa main puis la plaqua contre son torse

**-« je veux que la nouvelle année commence de manière différente » **Il sortit une boite noire de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit doucement et prit la bague lapis lazuli qui l'abritait **« Ça sera toi et moi non contre le monde mais avec le monde. Les mecs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir parce que cette bague symbolise notre amour à tous les deux notre appartenance l'un à l'autre pour les siècles avenir même si tu ne seras plus de ce monde » **disait-il en lui enfilant à son doigt. **« Je t'aime et ce n'est pas la mort qui l'arrêtera »**

Elle rit puis fondit en larmes

**-« Ca n'arrivera pas »** il la laissa s'empara de ses lèvres et entre chaque baiser elle rajouta** « Je ne veux pas ce que nous vivons se termine »**

**-« On est là »** cria Caroline en rentrant dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant eu **« Désolée, je vais mettre le vin et le champagne au frigo » « Continuez »**

**-« Non, pas tant que je suis là. Ils pourront continuer ce soir quand tout le monde sera partit »** refusa Tyler en rentrant à son tour dans la pièce.

**-« Laisses mon frère tranquille, Ty. Il est enfin heureux et c'est chez moi. Je décide »** Bonnie et lui se lancèrent un sourire complice

**-« Ok, je vais rejoindre Caroline »**

**-« Sacré Ty, je croyais que étais partit chercher Elena, Stefan ? »**

**-« Elle a décidé de venir avec Rick et Meredith. Ils ne tarderont pas »**

**-« Ok, salut toi » **Katerina l'embrassa puis ce fut le tour de Nadia et Elijah

**-« Tu viens chérie » **elle tourna la tête, elle accepta la main que lui tendait Damon leurs doigts entrelaçaient instinctivement. Il l'amena jusqu'à la table et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre avec leurs amis, leur famille

Quand tout le monde furent arrivés, ils sourirent face à leur mains poser sur la table. Ils étaient unis, leur bague le prouvait que c'était pour l'éternité. Caroline et Katerina étaient les premières supportrices. Elles partagèrent un long sourire puis Caroline se reprit et prit une bouteille, il fallait fêter ça.

**-« Qui veux à boire ? »**

Bonnie rit et Damon l'étouffa en lui volant un baiser

**-« Nous deux, nous le voulons »**

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos clavier ;-) Comment trouvez-vous la fin de cette os? <strong>


	6. Mon humanité

**Joyeux noël à tout le monde. Voici mon petit cadeau pour ce noël 2014, ce nouvel Os qui sera peut-être plus long que le premier, enfin c'est vous qui en déciderez si vous trouvez l'idée intéressante. Alors j'aimerai avoir un retour, savoir ce que vous en pensez, les choses que vous voudriez que j'améliore etc...**

**Ps: Je ne pense pas continuer ma fic Au delà d'une promesse, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Alors je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient une mise à jour. Cependant, j'aurai besoin d'un avis constructif sur ma fic en cours "B.B diarie's" car j'ai l'impression qu'elle plait de moins en moins. Alors tout avis est bon à prendre. Merci et Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>OS n°2: MON HUMANITE<strong>

**Protagonistes :**

**Sorcière:** Bonnie Bennett

**Vampires :** Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore

**Résumé : **Damon a éteint son humanité, il est redevenu le vampire cynique et vengeur des débuts. Il essaye tant bien que mal d'éloigner ses proches le plus loin possible. Seulement une personne résiste et ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. **Bamon**/**Defan**/**Stelena**

**_OoOoOo_**

**_Partie 1_**

**_-« Si je comprends bien, vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé ? »_**

**_-« JE suis vraiment désolée »_**

**_- « Non » _**_Elena recula__** « Dite-toi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, alors, dites-le-moi….MAINTENANT »**_

**_-« Ecoutes, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. S'il est sur cette plage ou dans les bois environnant, on le trouvera, je t'en fais la promesse. »_**

**_-« Ce n'est pas assez ! Trouvez-autre chose…je ne sais pas appeler la police des polices ou l'armée mais, tout ce que je veux et ait besoin en ce moment : c'est que vous me le trouvez… »_**

**_-« Malheureusement c'est tout ce que je peux faire »_**

**_-« Non c'est faux ! Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça»_**

**_-« C'est la réalité ELENA, ici on est très limité. Tous ce que tu vois c'est le maximum que de mes fonctions me permet de faire dans ce genre de situation. Et crois-moi Elena je fais réellement tout pour que Caroline et toi dormiez sur vos deux oreilles… D'accord » « Et ait confiance en moi » _**_Liz lui releva son menton, en la regardant, elle comprit qu'elle perdait totalement le contrôle_

**_-« Désolée, c'est juste que…. » _**_Souffla-t-elle confuse_

**_-« Seulement ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Elena ? » « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »_**

_Elena hocha la tête puis la regarda droit dans les yeux,_

**_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas…tout ira bien quand il sera de nouveau parmi nous »_**_ essaya-t-elle de masquer sa tristesse en reprenant vite contenance mais, ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle était perdue, fuyante, désespérée__**« Et vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Damon ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes venues ici »**_

**_-« Euh…là-bas » _**_Elle tourna la tête, il buvait face à la mer__** « il est ainsi depuis au moins une heure. Bonnie est la seule à avoir su communiquer avec lui. Certes en hurlant mais c'est déjà ça » **__le rire d'Elena étirait ses lèvres_

**_-«Merci…vraiment pour tout Liz et j'espère que vous avez raison. Il faut le trouver, sinon rien ne sera comme avant » _**_disait-elle en s'écartant du Shérif puis s'arrêta quelque mètres plus, dos à elle__**« A toute l'heure »**_

_Sur ces derniers mots, Elena s'éloigna sous le regard protecteur de Liz Forbes. Doucement, cette dernière alla rejoindre le troisième groupe de recherche. Elle se sentait impuissante face à leur chagrin, elle se devait de rester positive pour eux disait-elle en souriant à un de ses collègues. Elle était tout de même la figure parentale du groupe et voulait être à la hauteur._

**_-« Je vous propose de reprendre les fouilles dans ce périmètre, allons-y »_**

_Un peu plus loin, Elena foulait le sable le cœur lourd. Elle se préparait à se confronter à Damon, cela faisait fort longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de véritable conversation sérieuse et qui ne les concernait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte avec tous mauvais pressentiments, elle se détachait de lui. Quand à Damon, il semblait soudainement inaccessible même en étant physiquement à ses côtés, comme en cet instant._

_Elena marqua un arrêt, prit une grande bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage. Dos derrière lui, elle voulut le toucher l'épaule, mais quelque chose l'a bloqua. Elle ne comprit pas son hésitation, cette peur qui l'habitait ! Surement parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait._

_Elle voulait surement se protéger de la douleur, elle qui essayait d'en faire abstraction, de vivre avec._

_Il ne pouvait qu'être nerveux à bout de nerf…cela fait trois longs mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelle et un mois que les recherches ont commencés et toujours aucunes traces de Stefan. Ils s'étaient découragés, les policiers de Mystic-Falls envisageaient déjà d'écourter les recherches si ne trouvait rien d'ici demain matin._

_Au fond d'elle, Elena ne le croyait pas. Là, dans son cœur, elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Cela l'oppressait et l'effrayait. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle : Stefan est en danger et il fallait le retrouver au plus vite parce qu'il souffre. Chaques secondes comptaient à partir de maintenant.__** « Damon… On doit parler » « Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes » « Je sais que ça pourrait te sembler fou mais, je sens que l'on fait fausse route » **__continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme avec beaucoup de vigueur__** « il n'est pas ici, allons ailleurs »**_

**_-« C'est notre seule piste Elena »_**

**_-« Mais….. »_**

**_-« ELENA »_**_La coupa-t-il sèchement __**« On a ratissé presque tout Mystic-Falls, c'est l'endroit le plus plausible » « Tu l'as DIT-toi-même…il venait ici quand tout allait mal. Stefan a failli se donner la mort ICI » « Il doit être quelque part sur les côtes. Ne perds pas espoir Elena » « Rien n'est arrivé à Stefan »**_

**_-« Et si c'était le cas…. » « Si Stefan s'est éteint »_**_ sombra-t-elle soudainement dans la panique_

**_-« TAIS-TOI »_**

**_-« C'est une possibilité Damon »_**

**_-« Assez »_**

**_-« Quelque part, au fond de moi je le sens et tu ne sais pas comment ça me fait mal de le dire à haute voix»_**

**_-« Alors ne le dit pas »_**

**_-« Il le faut pourtant »_**

**_-« Ne t'avise plus jamais de le redire »_**_ se retourna-t-il sur elle et lui prit violemment son bras __**« Je le saurais s'il l'était»**_

**_-« il suffoque, je le vois dans mes rêves, je le ressens dans mes veines Damon ! Il se noie sans cesse dans la solitude et dans la douleur…» _**_il l'a lâcha à bout, son regard se perdit dans le vide en faisant quelques pas en arrière_

_-__**« Je te demande de partir »**_

**_-« Ma place est ici à tes côtés » _**_secoua-t-elle la tête très vivement_

**_-« Part sinon je t'arrache le cœur»_**

**_-« Plus que jamais on doit être ensemble…toi Bonnie Caroline et moi, pour Stefan même si je sais oh combien ça va être dur sans lui »_**

**_-« Si tu veux abandonner et bien restes ici »_**_ il jeta à la mer sa bouteille__**« Je vais retrouver mon frère »**_

Une larme coulait de ses yeux mi-clos, ses souvenirs la torturaient et la hantaient. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'i peine une semaine, ils avaient entièrement brulé sa dépouille et ses cendres reposaient dans le mausolée familial des Salvatore. Très fortement, Elena inspira pour retenir ses larmes. Elle resserra le plus possible ce qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Le dernier double se trouvait indigne d'avoir en sa possession la chevalière de Stefan mais Damon en avait décidé autrement. Il ne voulait plus rien de son frère. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait le vide immense que son départ a laissé, sa culpabilité de lui avoir fait tant souffrir. En lui la léguant, c'était comme s'il l'a condamnée à subir éternellement la douleur, de se sentir constamment terrible comme lui.

Cette chose si précieuse pour les vampires était devenue son fardeau, tous les jours elle avait la preuve qu'elle devenue indigne de lui de leur amour, à Stefan et elle.

Maintenant chaque jours ses propres mots et ses propres actes qu'elle a eu envers lui, la faisaient se sentir horrible. Elle arrivait à peine à regarder son reflet dans une glace.

Et quand à Damon…

Après l'enterrement, il avait complètement éteint ses émotions agissant comme à son arrivée. Elle aurait aimé faire autant. Même oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu : cependant c'était au-dessus de ses forces, s'était tous ce qui subsistait après sa disparition et comptait bien les chérir le plus possible. Sa main se desserra sur son collier en même temps que ses yeux s'ouvraient.

Le silence assourdissant de la chambre de Damon la rendait malade. Tout avait changé, l'absence de Stefan avait changé la donne. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi désunis. Mais elle aimait croire que ça n'était que passager. Mais lorsque sa main passait furtivement sur le côté gauche, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait encore découché à son plus grand désarroi. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, c'est juste qu'ils se devaient de traverser cette épreuve tous ensemble surtout Damon et elle. S'ils se quittaient, ils auraient vécu tout ça pour rien... Elle devait se battre mais comment faire s'il n'était jamais là. Ça allait être périlleux pensa-t-elle en prenant sa robe de chambre avant d'atteindre le rez-de chaussée. A l'entente d'un bruit, elle se précipita dans la cuisine :

**-« Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**-« J'avais soif »** elle lui montrait sa tasse de chocolat chaud

**-« La véritable raison »**

**-« Ok »** Elena prit la chaise à ses côtés et lui vola la tasse

**- « Alors racontes »**

**-« je repense au jour…de la découverte de Stefan. Je me souviens d'avoir ressenti cette nuit-là quelque chose d'inexplicable : j'ai ressenti aucune émotions, il n'y avait pas de lien entre lui et moi. Parce que quand quelqu'un meurt, on garde une certaine connexion, un lien invisible avec le défunt. Et là rien… Peut-être j'ai juste du mal à l'accepter ou se sont mes instincts de sorcière qui me joue un tour... Mais imagine une seul seconde si c'est le cas…Stefan en vie quelque part »**

**-« On a retrouvé sa bague et son cadavre » « qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus »**

**-« J'ai besoin d'être sûre tu comprends. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. Qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre espoir qu'un de nous vienne le secourir »**

**-« L'espoir m'a longtemps permis de garder la tête en dehors de l'eau mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne peut que me tuer. Je vais m'écrouler, Bonnie. Je vais me noyer si on essuie un nouvel échec » « Je remonte difficilement la pente, je continue et avance comme il aurait voulu que je le fasse » « J'ai tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant »**

**-« Il était là pour toi, il te l'a insufflé un bon nombre de fois quand tu ne croyais plus en rien » « Ne perds pas espoir pour lui »**

**-« IL N'Y A RIEN QUI MONTRE QU'IL EST EN VIE » **elle prit une pause puis fit le signe stop avec ses mains**« je ne veux plus rien entendre »**

**-« J'ai une piste, Elena » **percevra Bonnie en la suivant jusqu'à l'évier** « j'ai cette lueur d'espoir. Il faut juste me faire confiance »**

**-« Ça sera sans moi » **expira-t-elle, les mains à plats contre le comptoir **« Désolée mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qui est au-dessus de tes forces, Elena ? » **les deux femmes se tournèrent rapidement vers cette voix qu'elles connaissaient par cœur** « Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été à la hauteur de rien à part au lit bien sûr. De mon point de vue, je ne vois rien de changer peut-être même empiré » **sourit-il en trifouillant dans le saladier puis goba quelque raisins **« Et toi Judgy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »**

**-« Et depuis quand ce que je pense t'importe ? »**

**-« Qui sais, peut-être depuis longtemps ? **» le regardant droit dans les yeux, Bonnie se rapprochait de plus en plus puis croisa les bras contre sa poitrine juste en face de lui** « Tu aimerais bien connaître la réponse, je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi, toute cette tension que tu as quand on se dispute prends enfin tout son sens. Tu sais c'est loin de me gêné mais pensons aux autres, ça devient indécent. Il faut y remédier et c'est là que je te propose un truc Bon-Bon » **Bonnie se redressa un peu ayant peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire** « Toi et moi dans ma chambre sous les draps » **disait-il en jouant avec ses sourcils **« C'est quand tu veux? »**

**-« Tu es dégoutant »**

**-« Je sais et tu en as envie »** d'un seul coup, elle sursauta, intrigué Bonnie regardait au-dessus de son épaule

**-« Elena ça va ? »**

**-« yeah continuez ! » **lui répondit-elle accroupie** « Faites comme si je n'étais pas là »**

** « Alors… » **Attirait-il son intention **«Ma proposition ? »**

**-« Non » **elle le regarda enfin** « mais aide-moi à le retrouver. Pas seulement pour Elena mais surtout pour lui »**

D'un seul coup, le visage de Damon se durcit tout en la détaillant de bas en haut **« On a aucune certitude que c'est Stefan que l'on a incinéré »**

**-« STEFAN EST…MORT. IL NE REVIENDRA pas»**

**-« DONNES MOI UNE SEULE ET BONNE RAISON POUR NE PAS PENSER QUE C'EST BIEN LUI »**

**-« Qu'est-ce qui est si dur à comprendre, Elena porte autour du cou LA PRINCIPALE RAISON ! » « Il s'est laissé consumer par la lumière du soleil, comme un lâche »**

**-« UN LACHE…. » « Tu t'es regarder, Damon » « C'EST TOI…Lui au moins il a eu le courage de laisser Elena, la femme qu'il aime : être heureuse. Lui, il sait aimer » « Il n'est pas lâche mais toi….. » « OUI » « Comment vous pouvez penser une seconde que lui, le vampire le plus courageux que je connaisse s'est suicidé ! »**

**-« POUR UNE FOIS RESTES A TA PLACE »**

**-« NON ! J'ai espoir pour tout le monde, pour lui. Tant que je ne serai pas certaine qu'il est mort, je continuerai ENCORE ET ENCORE »**

**-« Stefan est PARTIT ! Fais en toi une raison. Parce que moi je vais très bien»**

**-« Il ne l'est pas. Il est quelque part »**

**-« ****Ne dis pas ça, tais-toi Bonnie**** »**

**-« Je me tairais quand tu me donneras une bonne raison »**

**-« Bien » **il avança dangereusement vers elle** « Tu me donnes pas le choix »**

**-« Damon »**

**-« Ça va aller Elena » « Damon n'a pas le courage de me tuer, il aurait fait depuis longtemps »**

**-« NE ME TENTES PAS » **il la plaqua un peu plus contre mur de la cuisine tout en resserrant sa poigne autour de son cou** « Je n'aurais aucun remord de te voir morte, de tuer les uns après les autres tes proches, le peu de famille qui te reste ! Je commencerai bien par Elena » « Qu'en dit tu ? »**

**-« Et bien fait-le » « Allez ! Damon casses-moi la nuque, ressens bon sang ! » **Cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons** « Avoir mal, c'est vivre » « Ressentir des émotions quelles qu'elles soient ça te fait sentir en vie. Avoir des émotions c'est être en vie » « Mais, tu es mort de l'intérieur Damon alors que ton frère lutte pour la sienne je ne sais où » **elle le poussa violemment sans le lâcher du regard les yeux brillant mais moins brillant que les siens. Il déglutit complètement retourné, choquer par la force de la jeune sorcière **« Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu mal, parce que malgré tout je sais que tu ressens encore une gêne dans cet organe qui te sert de cœur que tu dois faire souffrir les autres»**

**« Et tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es pas digne d'être le frère de Stefan parce que tu es lâche. Il aurait remué ciel et terre pour que tu sois là en face de lui sain et sauve » « Si tu en as marre, si tu t'en fou de tout, rends nous un fier service, met fin à tes remords à tous tes maux une bonne fois pour toute. Rends nous la vie facile » **souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux puis se retourna vers Elena** « C'est pareille pour toi Lena » **elle lui arracha la chevalière** « je retournerai la terre entière juste pour savoir s'il va bien, si vous ne voulez pas participer alors soufrer en silence ou tuez-vous » « Vous n'êtes même pas à la hauteur de tout l'amour qu'il vous porte »**

**-« Tu n'es pas juste, on souffre. Tu nous demandes de tout revivre une fois de plus »**

**-« Juste !? » **Bonnie rit** « Là n'est pas la question Elena, s'il est torturer votre douleur qui s'en soucie, certainement pas moi et ni lui » « MOTUS » **un couteau se dirigeait droit vers Damon

**« Je vous donnerai des nouvelles » **d'un coup sec, elle retira la lame du ventre de Damon sans le ménager.

En silence, il refoula son gémissement, il la regardait partir les genoux au sol** « Même si vous n'en voulez pas »**

* * *

><p><strong>-« Damon, attends » <strong>l'empêcha Elena de sortir du manoir** « Où vas-tu ? »**

**-« Loin d'ici, j'étouffe » **disait-il essoufflé, les yeux dans le vague encore assommer par les paroles de Bonnie qui avait trouvé résonnance en lui.

**-« Elle a peut-être raison, elle a toujours sentit c'est genre de truc, pour Tanner, ton arrivée à Mystic-Falls, que j'allais être en quelque sorte heureuse »**

**-« Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'approche » **il sentait de plus en plus sa carapace s'effrité** « Et si tu m'aime un tout petit-petit Elena, laisses-moi partir » « Je te rends ta liberté, Mystic-Falls est derrière moi »**

**-« Mais …» **elle le suivit les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à l'entrée.

C'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis longtemps en montant dans sa Camaro. Cependant est-ce qu'il va si tenir ? Etre loin de ce lieu, de lui, d'elle (s)...


End file.
